Bakugan: Neo Legacy
by hopefulmuse617
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Mechtavius Destroyer and Dan's disappearance, Bakugan became more popular and widespread. Now a new set of enemies comes to threatened the Earth all for these mysterious core spheres that exhibit unknown powers. And it is up to a new generation of brawlers to take on this new enemy. (Note: first Fanfic) PS- not all updates new chapter.
1. Protagonists

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction however, I have yet to actually "air it". Because first, I should at least ask the following question: if you viewers like to have the battle calculations.(show power levels, exchanges and unions). For one I see many "next generation" fanfics show the statistics and also some of the bakugan that will play a part in this are from season 4 (both arcs), and the wikia and the anime do not show power level exchanges of most of the bakugan. So I may have to take a guess/make it up. I already have the first two chapters on a google doc, and have started number three, but I would have to add the numbers for the last two and add it onto a personal doc. So first check out my poll(it is on my profile). As soon as I have the results, I will put up the chapters involving the battles. So be patient, I really hope to put this entire story together and not give it up, since many good next gen fics are discontinued or have yet to be.**

* * *

Brawlers(good guys)

June Chase

Age: 12

appearance:

genetic:short messy dark brown hair

untidy style in Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Defenders of the Core video game

red eyes

skin tone- a light tan

clothing:

-brawler:a hooded sweater red from hood and shoulders to elbow, a light gray stripe and orange the rest of the way down, black jeans, green camouflage converse, Bakumeter: red outer ring and orange inner ring border around screen/projector and is on strap black with some white accents.

gloves: Mahogany fingerless gloves that go to wrist, with red caps/padding at knuckle joints

-sleepwear-an orange undershirt and light gray pants with a thick black vertical stripe at the outer sides

personality:

passionate

excitable/immature

adventurous/troublesome/unpredictable

short temper

loyal(friendly)

instinctive/lucky?

dreamer/imaginative

natural leader

He is passionate when comes to helping/making friends, and brawling. He can be calm and hold his sanity together. He can mostly be seen as lucky or street-smart, but he has good instincts. However he can be rather immature at times and susceptible to anger and rage. He is a fan of Dan Kuso.

attribute:Pyrus

relations: Shien(friend), Lydia Chase (mother), Kenneth Chase(little brother), Wallingford Chase (Father), Kegan Atlas(family friend)

bio: He had lived prior to the Neo Legacy series in Bayview. His father was a soldier for the American Army and it was often hard on his father and the family when he would come back from business and attempt to readjust to life. When Bakugan City was being developed his father thought it would be a great idea for them to move there. After hearing this news June had mixed emotions but was anyways for the idea. Although a while after his family settled, his father was called once again for the army and had to leave. Having going through this June and his mother understood and had to be strong for Kenneth since he was still young. After many months they are visited by a family friend who was also in the army who carried bad news. June's father passed away and asked him to bring his bakugan Pyrus Taurin to them. Naturally all of the family was shocked and devastated. June was often depressed for the time being and was not himself. His best friend from Childhood who also moved to Bakugan City, Shien Hiro did all he could to keep his friend's spirit up. It was until June and Shien witnessed Dan's last brawl before he disappeared that June was himself.

quotes:"Burn it up, Pyrus Nexus Dragonoid"

"Crank up the heat. Pyrus Nexus Dragonoid"

"Burning passion, even with fear, I'll light em up"

"That's game!"

"running away from victory or lose is for cowards."

Shien Hiro

Age:12

appearance:

genetic: Neatly styled short dark blue hair

-side swept bangs most pushed to the left

-hair at back of head near neck line looks as though it will eventually grow a rat tail

a fair skin complexion

green eyes

clothing

-brawler: a t shirt divided diagonally with a yellow bolt in front from top right to bottom left and the sections collared dark gray on the left and dark blue on the right, light gray collared vest outlined black with white stitches and pockets at the sides, light blue jeans with a yellow stripe going down both sides, white sneakers with yellow accents.

bakumeter: like Shun's/Marucho's season four arc 1, except yellow in the light spots and overall white.

gloves: army green fingerless gloves that go to a bit past the wrist, with a lighter green velcro strap at the wrist.

-sleepwear: a purple tank top and black pajama pants with a white vertical line going down on both sides of his legs.

personality:

humility/modesty

loyal/reliable

patient(to a fault)

brotherly instincts

sensible/reasonable

doubtful/second guesses

lack of self confidence/timid

He is loyal to the core. He is more of a voice of reason and will do what he can to help those close to him with their problems. He is steady, but can get into many petty arguments, especially with June. He is at times hesitant, though given time and reason will go for what he wants. He admires Shun greatly, but Gunz is his greatest model.

attribute: Haos

relations: June(friend), Koji Hiro(older brother), Karen Hiro(Mother), Ojiro Hiro(Father), Kenji Hiro(paternal grandfather)

bio: He had been best friends with June ever since childhood. Due to the meaning of his last name and being in the shadow of his older brother he often lacked confidence and will to go at what he wants. He is half Japanese and his family was well-known to be masters in Ken do, however he developed an interest in fencing and is quite good. He was upset at his father's choice to moving to Bakugan City, but was glad it would be with June and they happened to be neighbors. But when tragedy struck June, he did all he could to keep his friend from submitting to depression. It was his father that recommended that they go see a bakugan battle that made June's disposition improve and Shien more willing to go for what he desires.

quotes:"Take the stride, Haos Aerogan!"

"Jump as high as you want. Haos Aerogan!"

"Touche!"

"En Garde!"

"Time we go to work!"

"I will take my stride!"

Ingrid Delphus

Age:12

appearance:

genetic: Blond curly hair

-a couple of inches past collar bone

sea-blue eyes

cloudy skin tone

clothing

-brawler:a sailor short sleeve white top with a blue tie, a blue pleated skirt that is at knee length, dark blue deck shoes with orange lace/string, a blue teardrop pendant on a gold chain.

Bakumeter: thin white strap, a circular screen/projector with a border that is mainly light gray with light blue and darker blue accents.

gloves: white, fignerless gloves that go halfway down her fore arm and has two silvery metal studs at each end on opposite sides.

-sleepwear: a light blue sleep gown with dark blue spaghetti straps that goes an inch past her knees with various small blue dolphins on it leaping above waves. It has a dark blue ribbon bow in the center of the neck line. Still wears pendant.

personality:

vanity(some)

caring/heartful/compassionate

tactful/clever

outgoing/affectionate

girly

sweet/sincere/bubbly

Just because a girl likes to shop for some of the latest trends, is wealthy and has a brain doesn't mean she isn't a hardcore brawler. Often displays stereotypical girl habits, but goes far for a friend and as a brawler. She is a big fan of Crystallis Rea and Marucho.

attribute: Aquos

relations: Micheal Delphin(father)

bio:Born as the heiress of the Delphus Corp. Ingrid often had expectations, but was willing to go through with them. Much like Marucho she had various at home tutoring sessions, but she did have times to act like a normal kid. Her inspirations were her favorite pop star/idol Crystallis Rea for her looks and noble acts, Marucho being heir of a wealthy corporation and water for much like the Murakura Group, the Delphin Corp. believed in the possibilities of water as an energy source and in protecting it for many generations. With Marucho being one of her inspirations she had also come to like the game of Bakugan and has been trying to develop a particular gadget used to understand and examine the bakugan without non-moralistic/unethical means. She meets Amazon, while swimming in her outdoor pool. He comments on her swimming and the two continued to talk. Eventually, they felt it was almost fate they were together and decided to become partners

quotes:"Tide them over, Aquos Amazon!"

"Wash it all away, Aquos Amazon!"

"All in an oracles' day."

"No problem darling!"

Hoang Lin

Age:12

appearance:

genetic: Black hair(often in a mid raised ponytail, but eventually is cut short)

-length(free) back length(1.5 inches past shoulders)

(short)-fore locks a bit past chin, rest at about nape of neck/past ears

violet(star filled) eyes

yellow-tinted skin tone

clothing

-brawler:a gray short sleeve long shirt with blue and purple brush strokes, a short sleeve green hoodie, over navy blue pants, green field shoes, a jade pendant shape like a phoenix about take flight on a black string(later a silver chain),

bakumeter: mainly gray. It is about half her forearm length on two gray straps that would be strapped around her wrist and mid part of her forearm. two darker gray straps criss-cross and the screen/projector is pill shaped and located on the cross-section.

gloves: navy blue fingerless gloves, that are outlined/bordered black around wrist and fingers

-sleepwear: a simple green t-shirt with various drawings of a night full of stars on the back and light gray pajama pants with silhouettes of birds in flight, still wears pendant

personality:

sisterly instincts

sympathetic/empathetic

strong sixth sense/instinct

stubborn/willful/feisty

tempermental

mischievous/childish

optimist/naivety

timid

She is at times hard to read and unconventional, but means well. She is willing to do whatever it takes for her friends and family. She loves to play tricks or take any chance to outwit her older(surrogate) brother. She can be described as a bit of an older sister figure for the most part.

attribute: Ventus

relations:Shun Kazami(secondary guardian/surrogate brother), Amara Nyugen-Yamatto(primary guardian/aunt), Tadashi Nguyen(original Guardian/ grandfather), Grandpa Kazami(Guardian after original)

bio: Hoang is parentless and was estimated to be five when she was at the orphanage is China. She has no memory of her previous five years and was never really bothered by it. Instead she continued to live life as though there was nothing bothering her. At a young age she had a slightly more advanced vocabulary than the rest of her foster brothers and sisters. A man named Tadashi Nguyen visited the orphanage and decided to adopt her. For three years she lived a happier and a fairly normal life. However Tadashi dies in a car accident. Shun's grandfather who was an old acquaintance decided to take her in. He later saw the girl had some talent for the ninja arts and decided to train her. Two year after, he passed away and Shun later had to temporarily take the girl in his care. Initially they did not attempt to get along, but later they managed to get to know one another, however Shun left her in Tadashi's daughter's main care. He decided to be a secondary guardian and to continue her training. She was even more exposed to bakugan and began developing an interest for it. She later desires to learn and have her own partner. When she meets Aelea, at first they became friendly acquaintances. But, when Aelea asks to her partner, Hoang was more than overjoyed to accept

quotes:"Above and beyond, Ventus Aelea"

"Arise, Ventus Aelea"

"On cue!"

"We've got business."

Kahil Wilson

Age:10

appearance:

genetic: silvery-white hair

-braided against scalp(from front to back

light gold-brown eyes

coffee colored skin

clothing

-brawler:leaf green tank top, tan cargo shorts, black strap sandals and wears a bronze and tan clay beaded bracelet and a sandy cord anklet with a bead that looks like a monkey's head

bakumeter: like season 4 arc 2 but with brown accents.

gloves- has none

-sleepwear- t shirt with brown camouflage sleeves, rest white and dinosaur pajama pants

personality:

naive/innocent

brave

hopeful/optimist

kind-hearted

pure-hearted

affectionate

He is an energetic, kind hearted youth. He can get easily worked up, amazed, and is quite playful, but he knows there is a time for everything. He is rather athletic for someone his age. But since he is still young he gets rather pouty and at times whines.

attribute:Subterra

relations: Ein(grandfather), Noel Wilson(mother), Adam Wilson(Father)

bio: Kahil was often a bright child, although due to many complications with his parents Kahil was left in his grandfather's care. His father was often in jail and his mother would be broken up and would fall into depression episodes. After many conflicts, they decided that Kahil would be left in his grandfather's care as long as both of them are at treatment facilities. Kahil despite his upbeat exterior was lonely and miserable. His grandfather managed to make his life more meaningful by telling various folktales of African Culture and tell tales about what his parents were like. Even, introduced him to the shaman arts and made him his protege. When the bakugan came to live with the humans a Haos Verias found companionship with his grandfather. Kahil enjoyed that tales Verias tells of the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance in New Vestroia during the time of the Vestal Invaders. He later meets Monferal when some of the kids even their bakugan were picking on him for his speech. He took a stand for the bakugan and managed to hold his ground, until a teacher came to chase them away. He then made friends with the bakugan and invited him to his home, where Monferal was gladly welcomed. And found a home with the boy and his grandfather.

quotes:"Let's play, Subterra Monferal."

"Let Nature be with us. Subterra Monferal."

"Alright, let's go!"

"Come on! I'm not that little/young!"

Wesley Eves

Age:13

appearance:

genetic: light brown semi wavy hair

-past chin

bangs most to the left and barely covers left eye entirely

pale/fair skin tone

silver/gray eyes

clothing

-brawler: a black jean jacket, a gray tank top with a black bolt at the bottom right, a black and purple bandanna tied around his upper left arm, gray skinny jeans, and black leather mid-calf boots with metal studs on the strap over his ankles.

bakumeter: a rock star-like wrist band with a circular screen/projector and has a bronze gear border.

gloves: Black fingerless gloves that go to his wrist with a gray strip that goes around his palms and backs of his hand

-sleepwear: a dark gray v neck long sleeve and light gray pajama pants

personality:

aloof/brooding

loyal

flirt

slightly arrogant/cocky

sarcastic

protective/grudgingly helpful

He is kind of bad boy character and loner, but grudgingly helpful. He is mostly sarcastic and thinks most of his "teammates" as immature and naive. He easily underestimates the severity in situations, but eventually learns to not take things so lightly. He often plays the guitar and takes any chance he gets to producing a song.

attribute:Darkus

relations: Edward Eves (uncle), Solstice Eves(mother), Merlin Eves(father)

bio: Wesley once lived a happy and fulfilling life with his parents. However when he was 5 they got divorced and he lived with his father, but got to see his mother often enough. Even though he got to see both his parents he would feel empty deep down no matter what. When he was 10 his mother got sick and his father grew worried knowing she had little to no family he sent his son to live with his brother, Edward and moved into an apartment near the hospital Solstice was staying. Over the time Wes lived with his uncle he began to grow grim and rather distant. His uncle introduced him to the music business and taught him how to play the electric guitar. Wesley's mood improved a bit, but even more when he meets Nechronos a little before he was 11. Nechronos was attracted to the tunes he played and eventually he and Wes gradually became friends and he even taught him how to play bakugan and won a few battles with him.

quotes:"Let the dark ages roll, Darkus Nechronos!"

"Turn back time, Darkus Nechronos!"

"Hmm, You guys go ahead."

"I'm not bothering with that."

"You guys go do whatever."

Bakugan

Nexus dragonoid

ball form:bottom of fusion dragonoid and top wings pop out like fusion, and bottom wings like lumino.

Actual:a humanoid dragon quite similar to Drago(as lumino), Except the following: his lower wings are white with some pink accents, he does not have a blue diamond on his chest, he does not the same horn/crest on his head, and has a right green eye and a left red eye.

character: Nexus' origin are a mystery. For the most part this bakugan knows little about the history of bakugan. So he is curious about practically anything he sees, hears...experiences and even the bakugan. He only has some knowledge about the creation of bakugan and strangely the core spheres. He is a fierce battle, however unlike the predecessor Dragonoid, Drago he is more temperate. He is deeply loyal to June ever since they met.

Aerogan

ball form like anime

actual: like anime

character: As described in the bakugan wikia and seen in Arc2 of Mechtanium Surge he is hyperactive and enthusiastic. He was previously partnered with Runo, but he grows fond of Shien and ends up becoming his partner. Despite that he is really good jumper due to his light armor and supports his friends. Although his enthusiasm may lead him into trouble. His mistress(Tigerra) had been his mentor.

Amazon

ball form: I would imagine this along the lines of Blast Elico because a) he is an attribute changers, b) he is not necessarily of the preyas species and c) a crystal on his chest is responsible for this ability

actual: like anime

character: Like many partners of Marucho, this bakugan loves to talk smack, however he is loyal to his friends especially to his partner Ingrid. In addition he is amazed by Ingrid's pursuit of knowledge and the possibilities of water. He may act a bit like a clown or blabs folly, but he is a friend to the end. He was mentored by Preyas. And just like his mentor he has the capability of changing attributes

Aelea

ball form:top half- wings, head-torso, bottom half-hips and legs. Her top half moves forward when she pops open.

actual: a humanoid bakugan with broad-medium angelic wings that can fold back and disappear, she wears a pale green tunic, a pair of Greco-Roman strap sandals and is armored from chest to past her waist in Greco-Roman style armor. Her arms have silver wrist braces, elbow and shoulder pads and her legs are armor less. She has her light green hair braided in a wreath-like crown starting in middle of her forehead to behind her "ears" which are really pointed bumps/nodes. Her face design is similar to Nemus and Monarus, except her eyes are a bright orange.

character: Well-known for being a passionate flyer and an exceptional warrior, this bakugan is both compassionate and wise. She is also very devoted and loyal to those she is closest to or grows fond of. Despite not being a ninja bakugan, she adapts ninja techniques in her battle style. It is "rumored" this bakugan is capable of using abilities of other attributes. She was mentored by two of Jaakor's former students: Skytruss and Orbeum. She finds Hoang to be a kindred spirit.

Monferal

ball form:top half third-arms, top half pops up, tail from top third to bottom, head pops up when arms are extended

actual: a brown monkey with a witch doctor like skirt, a shaman mask upside down on the back of his head, orange skin naked parts(except rear), green eyes, blue and red feathers on his head and along the side of his mask and a face with some red line markings.

character: A bit eccentric, jittery and energetic but very lovable despite his lack of speech and vocabulary. Much like Aerogan he gets easily excited and over enthusiastic, but also can be easily startled by rather unexpected circumstances. However he is a true friend to the end and despite his lack of power can move quickly and is unpredictable. He enjoys Kahil's playful nature

Nechronos

ball form:a translucent purple sphere is located at his bottom about a third of his size, his upper/body is the upper part that opens similar to Lars Lion. He has various gears inside the trunk of his body that move continuously

actual: a large mechanized golem, with the exception that his"legs" is his orb. His top part of his body is composed of various gear-like components Some that whirl around his body and his arms are composed of gears stacked together. He has a dark purple cloak and his face is mostly hidden in a hood. The only think visible or his red beady eyes. One of which is in a Half gear eye hole

character: Nechronos gives off a sadistic and mysterious vibes but he has his loyalties to Wes. Often uses emphasized time related phrase to be funny/menacing, but as long as no one gets on his bad side he is a valued companion. A lot of bakugan believe that the has the ability to see visions of the past and future and even time travel. However, he is not recognized as a bakugan from any known planets and is/was often treated as an outsider.


	2. Prologue

It has been two years since the number one brawler, Dan Kuso took leave, but in spite of this Bakugan was still as popular as ever on Earth, even more over time. However, there are other beings in the universe who are rather profound about this as well and are tempted by the capabilities of Bakugan.

A man in a cloak is in a dimly lit room with six spheres each the following colors: red, yellow, blue, green, brown, and purple. He is observing them, seeing if there is a need to adjust/fix. He then packs each one in a triangular container that joins with the others to form a hexagon. Each unit has an attribute symbols in its corresponding color(red-Pyrus, green-Ventus, blue-Aquos, black-Darkus, yellow-Haos and brown-Subterra)Working and moving quietly he takes the containers and walks out as quickly and silently as possible.

However a cloaked figure sees him.

?-Hold it, right there!

The man runs

?- Kalandor! Come back here!

The cloaked figure runs after him.

?-What is it you are holding? Is it the core spheres?

Kalandor continues to run.

?-Kalandor…(cries angrily)

Kalandor continues to run, but then stops to enter a room. The cloaked figure sees him do so. The figure observes and then takes out his right arm and begins fiddling with a watch on his wrist as though he was about to send a message. Kalandor begins working at a machine(short-cylindrical form with panels around the edges). Next to it a circular platform about an inch from the ground.

Kalandor-I've got to do this quickly. The Earth is in danger, the brawlers are in danger. I just have to have hope for a new set of heroes there will rise to the occasion. Farens is not going to let this go. He'll do whatever it takes to complete his goals.

?-Indeed, but are you sure about this? These core spheres are powerful, yes and dangerous. Even in good hands.

Kalandor- Wavern, I know you see this is rash, but we do not have a choice. We have to hope that people will find them and that the brawlers will help the finders of the core spheres.

(a white dragon like bakugan with pink accents in open ball form appears on the shoulder of the man)

Wavern- And what about him?

Kalandor- Farens? We pray he will not get what he seeks.

Wavern- I do not mean your brother, I mean him…

Kalandor- I am afraid he will have to be sent with the Pyrus core sphere. We have to hope he finds a partner and that Drago will be there for him.

Wavern- I hope you know what you are doing-hm!(turns around)

(knocking/smashing)

?- It won't budge.(grunts)

Kal-What is it?

Wavern-Hurry!(turns back toward her brawler)

Kal- Okay. Okay. (types quicker than before)

A green light on the console flashes

Kal- Got it!

He head to the platform carrying the hexagon and a portal appears. He pulls out a remote and presses a button. The device lets off some smoke and divides into 6 triangular slivers. He sends each of them one at a time. Each time he sends one in there is a flash within the portal. He is then left with the one marked with the pyrus symbol. He took a moment of silence, then pulled out a red and orange bakugan with white accents from his pocket

Kal- If you can hear me… please, forgive me for what I am going to do. And even if you do not, then be well wherever you end up on Earth.

Kal then places the Bakugan on the container and tosses both into the portal. He then attaches a disk-like device onto com and presses a couple of buttons. A bunch of symbols began flashing on the device.

Kal-Let's go.

He heads toward a wall with various books on the shelves and pulls one that is roughly in the center of the whole section. A doorway is revealed to the right of the shelf and he rushes to and goes in. He heads to a touchpad on the side wall and types various codes. The doorway then closes.

The door breaks and 6 cloaked figures in cloaks colored red, purple, green, blue, brown, and yellow came in. They explored the inside.

(red cloaked)- Where is he?!

(purple cloaked)- Relax! We may as well see, what the old man used the portal for.

(green cloaked)- He used it to escape the master's wrath.

(yellow cloaked)- No. Look at these coordinates here.

The others headed toward the figure at the com.

(purple cloaked)- Looks like he programmed the portal to change location every time something is sent through it.

(brown cloaked)- Spheres where?

(blue cloaked)-Looks like he sent them to...Earth.

(brown cloaked)-What is flashing?

(purple cloaked)-Flashing?...

The cloaked figures see a disc flashing with a different symbol each time attached to the com.

(green cloaked)-It's a bomb! Everyone get out of here!

All the cloaked figures head out the door and hurried down the corridor. An explosion occurred within the room and was covered in fire.

***Time skip***

(a conversation over bakumeters)

(purple cloaked)-Master, the scientist escaped and the teleportation system is destroyed.

Master(Farens)-Knowing my brother, he must have sent those blasted core spheres to earth in hopes he will get the battle brawlers' attention. But no matter, all of you head back to HQ to discuss further matters.

(purple cloaked)- Understood.(he signs off)

In a dimly lit lab a man in a white lab coat with a long trail with shadows covering his head looks behind him, a giant test tube filled with an sickly green fluid and a dragon-like creature within it. The dragon's eyes opened and gleamed red.

Farens- Soon. My friend, you shall have a chance at redemption.(smirks)


	3. Episode 1: A New Chapter

**Should have done this on the prologue, but just to let you guys know the way the story will be expressed/shown will be kind of like a script sort of set up. As for other mechanics, I will underline abilities (Example: Fake out-Burn)  and if it is something like consecutive, fusion, or any other special ability I will type the adjective, then put colon, and last the ability name(s)(example: consecutive: Phantom Fire+Demon Plasma). If there are any flashback/thought moments their thoughts/narration will be in Italics. If there are three stars that's to show a change in location/ perspective. I'll use star and type flashback for backstory moments. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first actual chapter and I am sorry there is no brawling in this one.:( And anyways there is the poll. I will post the next episode/chapter as soon as I get enough votes(numbers or just describe it). If I don't get enough then I'll just stick with what I already what I already laid out. So here is the first episode.**

 **PS-abilities used in examples are just to show. None of those abilities will appear in this fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any bakugan character from any previous seasons(Gunz, Reptec and Aerogan in this case)(forgot to mention this before) Apologies;/**

* * *

 **theme:(any bakugan theme of your choice or any other theme you find fitting) Personally I like season 2 japanese theme**

Episode 1: A New Chapter

(a boy with brown hair and red eyes is in a dark dreamlike scenery)

June- Where am I?-Huh!

Turns and sees a dragon with gleaming red eyes. The dragon lets out a roar.

June- Wow! Easy big guy. Huh!

A rush of wind comes in and the boy finches. Then a flash of light comes on and the boy begins to see various images flash in. Each one is a brawler with a bakugan and each brawler held a glowing light each a different color. He then sees a humanoid dragon. But this dragon has a green eye and a red one and let out a roar sounding similarly to Drago.

June- Huh?(He stands in both awe and terror. And begins to back away.)

June- Whoa,(backs to the edge of a cliff and begins to fall) aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…(falls into a dark abyss)

A splash of cold water is thrown on a sleepy boy's face

June- Ah! (he gets up)

Shien- Come on dude! This is getting old.(anime angry vein pops up)

June- Do you have to wake me up like that? Mom and Kenny don't go that far.(He open his eyes and sees a blue haired boy with green eyes glaring at him.)

Shien- With you for the last two days I had to. I can't just simply shake you and besides, you look like you've been having nightmares.

June- I don't think I would call it a nightmare…

Shien- You were twisting in bed and you sound like you were scared. AND you wouldn't call it a nightmare? How about you tell me about it?

June- Well. I did felt scared, but I felt excited at the same time. It is almost like it's a new adventure. (He gets up and out of bed.)

Shien- I need more details than that. But tell me more some other time, we have to get going.

(both begin dressing/changing)

June- Oh! Right, your favorite brawler is in camp.(smiles mischievously)

Shien-(blushes)Um. Yeah, Gunz Lazar is coming.

June- Maybe today we find our partners!

Shien- Don't get too hopeful. Anyways, couldn't you have partnered with Taurin?

June- No. He is the only link to dad. And well, Kenny knows so little and mom misses him the most, so he needs to be there. Besides, he could be Kenny's guardian. Anyways I want my meeting with my partner to be special and have meaning like...like it was…

Shien- As meant to be as seeing Dan Kuso in battle.(In an attempt of imitation)

June- Yeah, exactly like that!(naive to the sarcasm)

Shien sweatdrops, then sighs.

Shien- I understand, but we have to be realistic June.

June- Realistic or just plain negative? Last I checked you were doing everything you can to make me feel better. Come on, have a little faith. Even if it is not both of us, at least one of us could be happy about it.

(at this time both have finished dressing.)

June opens the door and waits for Shien.

June- Come on. (gesturing while smiling)

Shien- Okay, I'm coming.(smiles reluctantly and runs over to his friend) _I wonder if he isn't in over his head, but that's just June. I'm glad he is like this even if it annoys me._

Meanwhile a brawler with two Haos Bakugan is walking toward the camp. One of the bakugan is on his shoulder, while the other is hovering around him excited.

Aerogan- Wow, so this is Bakugan Camp.(hovering around a human with tall blond hair and violet eyes)

Reptec- Calm down kid. And don't go too far. I am your mentor and you have to do what I say.(pointing an arm at him)

Aerogan- Awww, come on! This is my first time here! And I get to meet some kids and bakugan…

Gunz- Ok, ok, but you have to control yourself, besides Runo would kill me if I lost you at a summer camp.

Aerogan- Oh. Right. I'll be cool.

Gunz- (lets out a small laugh) _I hope these kids are nice. I wonder how Dan, Marucho, and Shun handled something like this?_

At an unknown but shadowed location, the six cloaked figure are kneeling on a knee before a figure in a lab coat who stands in front of a test tube that contains a dragonic creature with slightly opened, gleaming red eyes.

Farens- So, my brother thinks hope for his creations lies on Earth. Hah, humans are nothing compared to what you my mighty Terminators can do: Priam, Lariat, Phobus, Cyrus, Gai, and Nyroc.

Phobus- Your compliments are well-said professor. We shall retrieve these core spheres in your name.

Gai- We smash and get pretty balls, yes?

Loriat- Yes, you big warrior. We shall.

Cyrus- If it is your will professor.

Priam- Let me get one for you professor. It shouldn't be hard. Especially with the great Dan Kuso out of the picture and his precious dragonoid.

Nyroc- Professor, isn't there a rumor that Kalandor created a bakugan?

Priam- Your point?

Nyroc- Didn't he created one out of the DNA of both Fusion Dragonoid and Wavern? What are the chances this one is as powerful as the Dragonoid himself.

Cyrus- How can there be another dragonoid? And even so, it doesn't posses the ultimate warrior gene the Dragonoid had?!

Farens- Nyroc is right, however whether or not this bakugan possesses such a threat... He could be useful in our cause.

A brief moment of silence

Farens- Priam. Go to Earth and get the pyrus core sphere. Since you are such a fiery warrior, if you encounter this bakugan Nyroc speaks of, go and retrieve it for me.

Priam- And what if the bakugan cannot be recruited?

Farens- I trust you will do what must be done.

Priam- It shall be done.(smiles evilly)

Back to the camp. In the commons area outside a mess hall a bunch of boys and some with their bakugan partners are waiting(impatiently).

(random campers)

-Wow! I can't believe it!

-Maybe I'll get to be his student.

-Yeah! That'll be awesome

-I can't wait!

June- Hey Shien, what would you like in a partner bakugan?

Shien- Not a carbon copy of you, that's one thing.

June pouts

Shien- Personally, I just want him or maybe her to be my friend.

June- What about attribute? If you could pick a bakugan from one of the six attributes what would it be? You know I'll take Pyrus. What about you?

Shien- I guess...Haos.

June- Like Gunz Lazar?(smiles mischievously)

Shien- I am a fan, not a fanboy like you.(glares and blushes)

June (sticks his tongue out)- And you are my best friend?

(random camper)-Look they're here

At the entrance of the camp Gunz walks through the arch toward the campers with Reptec on his shoulder and Aerogan hovering nearby.

(random camper)-Look, there's Gunz Lazar!

Many of the boys ran up to him.

(a counselor)- Hey, come back here all of you! Give him some space!

June- Aren't you going to join them?(gives a cheshire smile) Maybe ask for an autograph?

Shien- (anime vein pops out) Seriously man! I am not a fan boy!(almost yells)

June- I am just kidding...huh?(notices a red glow in the woods)

Shien-Huh? What's wrong June? June?

June begins to run towards it.

Shien- Hey! Come back!(He runs after him calling)June, June!

Aerogan sees the two kids running.

Aerogan- Huh! Hey Gunz!

Gunz- What is it?

Aerogan- Is it not safe to run into the woods?

Gunz- Yeah. Why?

Aerogan- Two boys ran there.

Gunz- Huh?

In the forest just a distance away from a triangular container with a pyrus symbol on it. However, a distance's throw away red and orange bakugan sphere begins to shake and quiver.

?- Where am I? Who am I?

The sphere pops up to reveal a dragon-like bakugan that looks like a cross between Fusion Dragonoid and Helix/Lumino Dragonoid, however it has a red eye to the right and its left is green.

End. Episode 2: Nexus Dragonoid

 **Great job guys. An intro to characters, a prologue without a heads up and a brawless episode. Just a couple of more days and votes, episode 2 will be up.**


	4. Episode 2: Nexus Dragonoid

**Hey guys, here is finally episode 2 of Bakugan Neo Legacy. Due to number of votes and few voters participating (I probably should have set a deadline) I will type out battle stats and any other statistical stuff seen mostly in seasons 1-3 and the very last episode of season 4(english and taiwan) in conventional brawling protocols. In other words, if brawlers use gate cards and they are not throwing down like in season 1 when naga's minions are on earth, season 2 when the Resistance fights Zenoheld while using the Alternative, season 3 when some brawls are basically war scenes, or season 4 when fighting chaos bakugan, mechtagon, nonets, or Mag Mel's servants. I should also let you guys know I will type Gate Card set, Bakugan Brawl, bakugan stand/Baku-Sky-raider Jump on the same line and also assume they throw bakugan/card, and bakugan pops up. In addition assume they say "ability activate" when you see the ability underlined(unless otherwise). Since, it is annoying to be typing the same thing over and over again. Also I will type personal commentary in bold and parentheses to fill in on what would you guys ask about and also display own thoughts. Thank you for your patience and here is an episode with a brawl.**

 **disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters of Bakugan. (Gunz, Aerogan and Reptak. Plus mentioning of certain characters)**

* * *

episode 2: Nexus Dragonoid

-Two years passed since Dan Kuso went missing after his victory with his fellow brawlers against Mechtavius Destroyer. Things on Earth had been peaceful, however other beings from another planet have grown fond of this trend of bakugan and some wish to do malevolent deeds. While on the Earth the Brawlers are still there, however it will be up to a new group of brawlers to take control of the situation. Right now, one is heading toward his fate/destiny.

 **theme**

June is currently running toward a red glow and his friend Shien follows suit. However what they do not know is a stranger if after what they seek and Battle Brawler Gunz Lazar take note of their absence and…

Gunz-Huh?(looks in their direction and notes the red glow)

Reptec- You see that Gunz? Aerogan?

Aerogan- Yeah I see it. But, why are those kids going in that direction?

Gunz- I don't know, but we better go after them…

However, some of the campers were crowded around the man **(Since Gunz according to the wiki was 17 during Season 4 arc 2, he would be 19 in my fanfic. So, he would count as an adult)** asking for autographs and various other questions.

-Can I get your autograph?

-Can I see Reptec?

-Can you teach me how to brawl like you?

The brawler and his two bakugan sweat drop.

Gunz- Actually, Aerogan go see what's up with those two and the red glow. Reptec and I will meet up with you soon.

Aerogan- Wait! You guys are giving me a mission? You sure? What if I…?

Reptec- Kid, you will do fine, keep an eye on the boys too. We don't know what they're up to. But try not to put them in harm's way. Got it!

Aerogan- Roger that! You can count on me!(He turns and heads off in the same direction)

Aerogan- _Sweet! I get a mission!_ (pauses) I sure wish Miss Runo was here with me to do this. (sighs) But a bakugan got to do what a bakugan got to do!(continues to follow them).

In the deeper part of the forest, Shien is still pursuing his friend while June continues running.

Shien- June! June! June what are you doing?

June however is not or rather cannot hear his worried friend.

June- _Something is calling out to me. That red glow is just like the the spheres I saw. But what about that dragon with a red eye and a green eye?_

Jun keeps running until he sees red glow coming from a small crater. Shien manages to catch up.

Shien(panting)-Dude..seriously...what is...up...with..you? (takes note of the crater) Okay?

June moves toward the container, however he hears something.

?- Where am I? Who am I?

June turns in direction of the voice. He sees a dragon-like bakugan with a green eye, but when it turned he sees a red eye.

June- _That's the bakugan from my dreams. But, he looks lost._

He hesitates. Then turns his attention to the bakugan.

June- Hey! Um...excuse me.

The bakugan turns to face June

?- You were talking to me?

June- Yes.

Shien moves closer and using his left hand covers June's left ear to whisper

Shien-(whispers)Dude! What are you thinking?

June-(turns slightly to him to respond) I saw him in a dream, you know the one you always try to wake me up from.

Shien-(whispers panicky)Well. How do you know he is friendly? And shouldn't you whisper?

Jun- Dude, aliens already live with us. Besides, he seems like he hasn't met anyone.(turns his attention to the bakugan) Hello. Did you just came here from New Vestroia?

?- Huh? This isn't Vestroia?

June- Yeah man. This is Earth. (walks over to the bakugan and lowers himself to being on his haunches) I'm June Chase, but you can call me June. The guy over there is my best friend Shien Hiro. What's your name?

?- I believe it is ...Nexus Dragonoid. Pyrus Nexus Dragonoid. It is nice to meet you June. (The dragonoid overs on to June's left shoulder)

June- Nexus Dragonoid, huh? Can I call you Nexus for short?

Nexus- Hmmm...Yes, I would like that.

June- You know, if you don't have anywhere to go, how about you stick with me for now?

Nexus- ...(takes moment to think)Yes, that would be nice. Thank you.

Shien- Wow, I can't believe it. Just like that he is friends with a bakugan.

Aerogan- ( Hovering a few feet behind Shien's head) Well, there are a lot of ways to make friends.

Shien- I guess...HUH! (shocked face)Who was that?(looks side to side for the source then turns around to see a Haos bakugan)

Aerogan hovers to the front of Shien's face

Aerogan- Hiya there, my name is Haos Aerogan. I overheard your conversation, Shien is it?

Shien- Umm, yes, hello. _This day just gets weirder from my best friend's dream, the red glow, Nexus and now Aerogan._

June- So Nexus, do you know anything about that red glow?

Nexus- N...core sphere.

June- Core sphere?

Nexus- Yes, that is the pyrus core sphere emitting that red glow from within that container.

Aerogan- Huh?! You know about that? How?(He hovers over to Nexus) You said you are a dragonoid, right?(moves in close toward Nexus' face and stares)

Shien- Hey Aerogan, what are you doing?

Aerogan- What does it look like? Hey, you don't look like any bakugan I seen on Vestroia.

Shien- Well, he thought Earth was Vestroia.

Aerogan(still staring)- You did, did you?

Nexus- I did, but can you stop staring at me like that? It's a little creepy.

Aerogan- What do you know about these "core spheres"?( moving in closer, while Nexus moves back)

The two humans nervously laugh. June turns his attention to the red glow and heads over there. He sees a triangular container with the pyrus symbol on top. Curiosity attracted the boy to touch the symbol. A door opens to reveal a red orb.

June- _So this is the Pyrus core sphere.(retrieves the sphere)_

The sphere began to glow even more wildly and surrounded June in a red light/aura. The others turn as soon as they noticed.

Shien- June!

Aerogan- What did he do?!

Nexus- Huh?(beat) What is this? _I feel something._

Somewhere else in the woods a stranger in a red cloak sees a red glow.

Priam- I found it. (smiles and chuckles lightly)

He then run in the direction of the glow.

The light dies down and Jun passes out. Shien and the bakugan rushes to him. Shien manages to catch him. June stirs a bit.

June-(sluggishly) Wow. That was... something.

Shien- You okay buddy?

June- Yeah.

Priam enters at the side of the area.

Priam- For now, but the rest of you won't. Unless, you don't give me the Pyrus core sphere!

Shien- Huh? (Looks around, until he sees a figure in a red cloak) Who are you?

June pockets the core sphere.

Priam- Your worst nightmare. Oh. (he turns his attention to Nexus) _So this is the bakugan the professor's brother created. Hmm, He really does look like Drago._ Actually, if you hand over the dragonoid (he points to Nexus), then things won't get messy.

June- NO WAY!(Gets out of Shien's hold standing firmly and glaring at him angrily)

Gunz comes running calling out.

Gunz- Aerogan! Aerogan!

Aerogan- OH Gunz!(he hovers toward him.)

Gunz- There you are. I told you to keep an eye on them(notices the scene). Hey, what's going on?

Shien- Um Gunz, that guy over here says he wants the pyrus core sphere and that dragonoid over there.("pointing" at Nexus)

June- I am not handing Nexus to you. He is a living breathing bakugan. He deserves to make his own choices.

Nexus- June?

Priam- Why defend him? He is not a real bakugan.

Nexus- Real bakugan?

Shien- _What does that mean?_

June- Well, he is real to me.

Nexus- Why are you doing this?

June- I had a dream about you and well, I am not the kind of person to let someone threaten my friends. And that includes you.

Nexus- _This human I feel his passion already. It is almost like he and I are meant to be._

Priam- Well then, I guess I have no choice. (He takes of his cloak to reveal his true form (a grey skinned gundalian with spikey short white hair with a red tuft near the front. He has a simple yellow horns and some the jutted inward toward the top of his head. His eyes were sickly green. He wears a red tunic with the spiked ends that covered his back, front and sides that went almost past his knees. He also wore black tights with dark gray veins wrapping around them and brown strapped boots. He also had a bakumeter with a similar design on his right wrist.)and aims the screen of his bakumeter at June and presses a button. A red whiplash is unleashed and hooks on to the bakumeter on Jun's wrist.)

June's Bakumeter-Engaged. Bakugan brawl: Priam Harth vs June Chase

June- Huh? What's going on?

Priam- If you want to keep the dragonoid, then you are going to have to win a brawl against me. If I win you have to hand him and the core sphere. There is no running kid.

Shien- June, don't!

June- I have to defend Nexus! No way, I am not handing him in like a peace offering.

Gunz- Brawl me instead! You can't bring this kid into battle.

Priam- No can do once the protocol has been initiated, there is no turning back. Scared kid.(taunts)

June- No. Hey Nexus. Let's do this.

Nexus- I owe a debt of gratitude to you June. Let's do it.

Both brawlers raised there bakumeters to face one another. The screens lit up the color of their respective attributes.

Both bakumeters- Battle recognized

Both: Field Lock.

A force field generated around them about as wide as the clearing and a field became solid white. **(Like in the first season when they opened the field)**

Priam- I'll take the first move. Gate card set.

Gate card is thrown, lands then releases a red shockwave.

Priam- Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan stand, burn it all down Pyrus Spartus!

An orange humanoid bakugan in scarlet armor with lighter red and orange accents and an image of a flame on his chest rose. He had green eyes but the rest of his face was covered by scarlet spartan styled helmet with darker red horse hair fringe(the part where a brush-like thing is on the top of the helmet). **(Sorry I am not that largely into Greco-roman Military/weaponry)** that had some sparks of flames at the front bristles.

June- First, I need you to hover onto this screen.(pointing to the screen on his bakumeter)

Nexus- Why?

June- To get your abilities recorded. A bakumeter stores stats and abilities on bakugan. And I need it to brawl with you.

Nexus- Okay.(hovers on to the screen)

The screen lets out a neon green light that scanned the dragon and then let out a beep.

June- Okay, you can go off it.

Nexus hovers off. June taps the screen and sees the stats and abilities. He took a moment to study it. He then looks at his partner.

June- Ready?

Nexus- Ready.(curls up in to ball form)

June- Bakugan Brawl, Baku-sky-raider Jump. Burn it up, Pyrus Nexus Dragonoid!

A blitz of fire leaped and headed toward Spartus. Nexus jumps out an strickes Spartus in the chest. He flies back up and lets out a roar. Nexus reveals himself as a humanoid bakugan whose form resembles Fusion Dragonoid and Lumino/Helix, with exceptions such as: 1- he does not have a blue gem on his chest, 2- he has 2 pairs of wings the top pair like lumino dragonoid(red but lined cream/yellow-white), but bottom pair pure white with pink accents, 3- he did not have a head crest/horn and 4- he has a green right eye and a red left eye.

 **(assume all units are Gs and anyways, what other unit could be used)**

 **Spartus: 1200**

 **Nexus Dragonoid: 1200**

June- Nexus, your legit!

Nexus- Thank you, I think.

Priam- So what? You think a little sky-raider attack is going to bring Spartus down? Spartan Gladius

 **Spartus: 1400**

 **Nexus(For short and because it will be painful to type it entirely later): 1000**

Spartus' right hand glowed as it generated a sword, a double edged blade with a simple handle and a circular pommel at the end. He raised it, then charged in the direction of Nexus.

June- Neo Saber

 **Spartus: 1400**

 **Nexus: 1400**

Nexus extends his right arm to the side and a blade extended from his wrist above his hand and took a guard stance then deflected Spartus' blow and countered. The two bakugan exchanged blows.

Priam- Ares' Fury

 **Spartus: 1600**

 **Nexus: 1100**

Spartus glowed fiercely with a fiery red aura and knocks Nexus back. Nexus cried in pain. Then grunts.

June- You okay?

Nexus- Just warming up!(gets up and lets out a roar)

June- Nova Dragon

 **Spartus: 1600**

 **Nexus: 1600**

Nexus shoots out a fireball from his mouth.

Priam- Weak. Pyre Scutum

 **Spartus: 1800**

 **Nexus: 1100**

Spartus' left arm glows and a rectangular curved shield with a fire-like symbol in the center forms. The fireball made contact but fizzed away.

June- Then how about: Dragon Enforcer!

 **Spartus: 1800**

 **Nexus: 2100**

Nexus takes aim once again with a fireball more powerful than the previous that knocks Spartus of his feet.

Priam- What was that about?

June- Dragon Enforcer is an ability that allows an ability previously blocked or nullified to be reactivated and gives it 2x the boost. Kick it pal!

Nexus- With pleasure!

Nexus nose dives at Spartus, who was on his knees trying to get up. However, Nexus tackles him. Spartus stumbles back almost falling,while reverting to ball form and back at Priam's feet. Nexus also reverts to ball form as well.

 **Priam life force 20%**

Priam- Lucky shot, kid!(picking up Spartus)

June- Whatever creep. (catching Nexus)

Shien- Way to go man!

Gunz- _Kid isn't half bad, but the creep isn't finished with him._

Aerogan- Wow! Did you see that. That dragon thrashed him.

Reptak- The battle is just beginning kid. Besides, it isn't over till it's over.

June- My move! Gate card set

Bakugan brawl, bakugan sky-raider jump, turn it up Pyrus Nexus dragonoid!

Priam-Bakugan brawl, bakugan Stand, rise Pyrus Spartus.

 **Nexus: 1200**

 **Spartus: 1200**

June- Particle Blast!

 **Nexus: 1700**

 **Spartus: 900**

A red energy beam was being focused at the center of Nexus' body. After a moment of charging the beam was unleashed. Spartus just stood there.

The attack connected.

Aerogan- Bull's eye that made its mark.

Shien- I don't think so.

Aerogan- What made you think that?

Gunz- The boy is right the about that.

Shien- Umm, excuse me my name is Shien.

Gunz- He just stood and took the attack.

The smoke cleared and Spartus was standing in a raging red glow.

Priam- Titan Contender. Matches Spartus' g to your bakugan. And none of us can use no new abilities.

 **Nexus: 1700**

 **Spartus: 1700**

June- Then try this gate card open: Brain zero. This nullifies your ability.

 **Nexus: 1700**

 **Spartus: 900**

Nexus takes aim and attack Spartus by aiming a fireball at him.

Priam- Pyre Scutum

 **Nexus: 1200**

 **Spartus: 1400**

Spartus once again, produces his shield and blocks the attack.

Nexus- Seriously?

June- Let's try this: Blaze Tornado

 **Nexus: 1500**

 **Spartus: 1100**

Nexus flew high and let out a roar before fire wrapped around him spinning into a funnel. He then dives at a standing Spartus with a shield in hand.

Priam- Try this: Spartan Combat. With this ability I bring all bakugan to base level and raise Spartus by 300.

 **Nexus: 1200**

 **Spartus: 1400**

Spartus glowed red and a fiery shockwave was released all over the field. A breeze from the shockwave was released and blew out the flames of Nexus' Blaze Tornado.

Nexus- He nullified my ability.

June- Burst Neo.

 **Nexus: 1500**

 **Spartus: 1300**

Nexus' eyes glowed their respective colors and was about to release a ring of fire from his mouth, however..

Priam- Why don't you stay down. Phobos Glare.

Spartus' eyes lit up and Nexus was then petrified in his position and went straight down onto the ground. He began to thrash around like a kid having a bad dream.

June- Nexus!

Nexus cries in pain.

Priam- Phobos is fear kid. And now: Gladiator Fist

 **Nexus: 1200**

 **Spartus: 1600**

Spartus raise his right arm and made a fist that then covered in a metallic red-orange and then did an uppercut aimed at Nexus' chest. He was then shot up in the air and sent back to ball form.

 **Jun life force 10%**

June growls with his head down staring at his fallen partner.

Shien- June, keep yourself together!

Gunz- Hey, Shien how long had those two battled together?

Shien- This entire match.

Gunz- Has he brawled before?

Shien- Sort of...but he usually beats me.

Reptak- That doesn't sound good.

Aerogan- That guy and the dragon just met, and you think they be great brawlers right from the start?

Shien- Give him a chance! That's my best friend you are talking about!

Gunz- It's not that Aerogan is dissing your pal. It's just right now he has to win now, or else.

Priam- You better while you are ahead kid! You had no chance from the start.

June- NO way!

Nexus pops open and hovers to be at eye level with June.

Nexus- June, you have to hand me over.

June- I am not.

Priam- Your funeral. Gate card set. Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand.

Nexus- I am grateful that the first human I meet and brawl alongside was you. But, with this battle having gone this way, I cannot afford to drag you into this because of me.

June- Nexus. Listen.

Nexus- Hmm?

June- Call this crazy, but as soon as I saw you lost..I felt that this is destiny. Destiny, that you become my partner. I had a dream of you this morning, well every morning for a couple of days. And at first I thought it was just my imagination, but right now it is all coming true. Plus, I rather lose fighting than give you up. And besides it is sometimes like my father used to say: "avoiding to lose is for cowards" and "it is a sin to not give it your all".

Nexus - Alright let's do this, partner. (He floated onto Jun's palm and balled up.)

June- Bakugan brawl, Baku-sky raider Jump. Flame Impact.

After Nexus changes to his other form he leaps in a blitz of flames at Spartus and pushes him.

 **Spartus: 1200**

 **Nexus: 1200**

Priam- Stubborn brat! You think that blow will stop me.

June- No, but maybe this: Nexus Slayer

 **Spartus: 1000**

 **Nexus: 1500**

The flames surrounding Nexus changed into a dragon like form. He then flew into Spartus and pushed him to the ground. He then flew back up.

Priam- Gate card open: Evil Clear, so much for your power up

 **Spartus: 1200**

 **Nexus: 1200**

Nexus- He's good

June- So are we. Wyvern Fire

 **Spartus: 1000**

 **Nexus: 1400**

Nexus flew back and inhaled. He then released a beam outline in red that took the form of a double winged dragon.

Priam- You know you really need to know when to quit: Demios Blade

 **Spartus: 1500**

 **Nexus: 1200**

Spartus generates another blade in his right hand, however it is longer and more pointed than the last. Using the blade the gladiator slashed at the beam and then leaped up and slashed at Nexus. Nexus attempted to dodge, but a small glowing red gash was formed at the ankle of his right leg. Nexus let out a roar in pain as he flew back down on the ground with his left knee on the ground.

Aerogan- That one looked like it hurt.

June- Let's try this: Dragon Instinct

 **Spartus: 1500**

 **Nexus: 1000**

Nexus was surrounded by a red aura, although the the gash flared and the dragon cried out in pain.

June- That's not suppose to happen!

Shien- Well, you were right Aerogan. It definitely hurts.

Priam- Demios is pain and it can't be easily nullified by an ability. Also the more you battle, the more weaker your dragonoid will get. I'd say it's best to turn in and quit.

June- Quit? I do not know the meaning of it.

Priam- Ha, the brave act. That's going to get you no where. Spartus, go get that dragon.

Spartus roared and then charged at Nexus.

Shien- June! Watch it!

Gunz- Kid's right! Spartus is 500g's higher than Nexus. You'll lose Nexus and the game if you don't do something!

June- Thanks for the advice, but you think I don't know that. _Alright, let's try this._ Inferno Barrage.

 **Spartus: 1100**

 **Nexus: 1100**

The dragon let out a roar and from his position opened his mouth. Then aimed fiery pellets at a charging Spartus, but not before he flinches in pain. Spartus was now striding in the barrage of fire.

Priam- _So, he decides to match Spartus' power level rather than overpower him._ (growling) This is annoying kid. Stop struggling and just give up!

June- In your dreams pal! You think I give up after meeting Nexus. I am no quitter, coward or anything! Got it. I am not going to let you threaten my friends and hurt them. I stand by them!

Shien- Tell him buddy!

June- You heard the man, ready Nex.

Nexus- When you are, my friend.

Both let out a roar/battle cry at the same time. At that moment, June was surround by a red aura and bakumeter glowed red simultaneously with the core sphere.

June- Huh? What's going on? (He takes note of the two red glows.)

Nexus begins to be surround by a red aura as well.

Nexus- I feel it too.

An ability appeared. However it was different from the standard abilities the brawlers were using. June looks at the ability.

June- It doesn't look like any of your abilities, but I say lets give it a shot.

Nexus- Yes. At your call.

June- With burning passion, even with fear, I'll light em up, Miracle: Dragon Exodia.

 **Spartus: 1200**

 **Nexus: 1200- 1700**

Nexus was engulfed with flames and his eyes glowed their respective colors. A gust of winds began blowing outward in all directions over the battlefield. Everyone raised an arm to shield their eyes from the light of the flames. The flames continued to engulf the dragon until it was a condensed sphere. It expanded outward on the battle field and glowed fierce red and white. It was so blinding as well as explosive, that everyone else closed their eyes. After explosion and light show cleared, only Nexus was standing. Spartus was sent at the feet of Priam.

 **Priam Life Force 0%**

Battle over! Winner: June Chase

Priam growls- You won the battle kid, but the war is far from over. (He disappeared in a flash of colors.)

Nexus returns to ball form and June catches him.

June- That was awesome! I can't believe I won my first actual brawl with you!

Nexus- Yes, that was thrilling.

June- Hey, wait. Wasn't your power level 500 gs higher when I used that ability?

Nexus- Yes.

June- Then, how come Spartus didn't come to me if the difference was that much?

Nexus- Miracle abilities are so powerful it overrides regular battle protocols.

June- Miracle abilities?

Shien, Gunz and the Haos bakugan went to him.

Gunz- You know kid, you were rather lucky in that battle.

June- Well… maybe, but what matters is everyone is alright.

Shien- You had me worried there you know. I promised your mom I would keep an eye out for you.

June- What are you my babysitter?

Gunz- More importantly. Kid…

June- June.

Gunz- June, where did you get that bakugan?

Reptak- You sure look like Drago. (moving in closer to stare at the dragonoid.)

Aerogan- Oh yeah, he does. Wait! Why?(hovers up to Nexus' level and stares in Nexus' face.)

The brawlers **(implying human/oid figures)** and Nexus sweatdropped, while Reptak tilted on his side.

Reptak- Hey kid, that's rude. Give him some space.

Aerogan backs off, not looking away.

Shien- Well, Nexus thought this was New Vestroia and then started saying some stuff about the core sphere…

Gunz- Core sphere?

June- Yeah. This thing.(Fishes out the pyrus core sphere from his pocket.) I grabbed it from a container in that crater(points to it), then I felt a rush and passed out for a while.

Nexus- Yes, I felt a surge to as soon as he began to link with it.

Reptak- For someone who is not from around here or Vestroia, you seem to know a lot about these things.

Aerogan- Would you mind to let us in on what you know?

Nexus- There are five more, each one of the other attributes.

Shien- Hey, what's that sound?(putting a hand over his right ear)

June- What?(taking a moment to listen, then looks in the direction of the crater)

June walks over to the crater and sees the container. It was already deconstructing itself into nothing. It just had a little of its side walls.

June- Guys! You should see this.

The others head toward the boy and see what the June was seeing.

Gunz- Okay, that is freaky.

Nexus- A self-destruct nano program, created so no one can trace the container's origin.

Aerogan- But, you know who created it? Don't you?(stares at the dragonoid)

Nexus remains silent.

June- Nexus, you got to tell us. You can trust us.

Nexus- Hmmmm...I cannot remember.

The guys **(all males currently present excluding the bakugan, unless I type/say so)** \- Huh!

Reptak- You're being serious, right?

Aerogan- What! You have to know. You must know something.

Gunz- Aerogan, chill.

Shien- Gunz is right. Why not we give him a break? Let's head back to the camp.

Gunz- Actually, I need June and Nexus to come with me.

Boys **(As in June and Shien, basically any one under 18)** \- What! Why? Where?(With shocked reactions)

Gunz- To Bakugan City. I think the Brawlers would like to hear what you and Nexus have to say.

* * *

 **Episode 3: Light's Up.**

 **BTW: referred to the wiki when deciding G power boosts for abilities and checked out "Reptec"...turn out I spelled it wrong. According to wiki: Reptak.;/ But, you all know who I mean, right?**

* * *

 **Any ways, this might be a bit of a spoiler, but I could use a little help creating a subterra and darkus bakugan for two of my villian OC. So anyone who wants can create one with the following exceptions:**

 **1) There are already a lot of dragon-like bakugan used in the series (Ex: dragonoid, hydranoid, naganoid, wavern,** **exedra,** **Helios, Apollonir, Aluze, Altair, Hades, Plytheon, Rubinoid, Avior, Dharaknoid, and lastly Razenoid). I know Dragons are cool, even I think so, but let's try to be original. I can imagine a quetzel and asian lung themed dragon, but I want to have some variety here.**

 **2) reptiles/reptilian are nice, but they are in close relation with dragons. And a lot of bakugan seen are reptilian. However, I may be open to it since a- there is a large animal kingdom, and b- we do not see them as often compared to the dragons.**

 **3) do not use another person's OC. a- it's their own, b- you can be original and c-we have a large animal kingdom, a big library of myths and folklores, and you can even do a hybrid.**

 **4) If you want to recommend an "evolved" variation of a bakugan of any canon material, that might be okay. However, I don't want to be caught copyright or anything.**

 **5) want to give it the capability of accessing other attributes (ex: Brontes) or an attribute change(ex: Preyas,Elfin,Elico and Nemus), sure. But try not to give it the capability of accessing all attributes and be reasonable with the abilities. Give them a weakness, restraint or downside.(Ex: I have an OC bakugan who is capable of accessing abilities of other attributes, but only has one of each of the attributes that bakugan can access)**

 **6) power levels. I'm going off season 4 arc 2 so power levels should be at least be 1000 or above. But try not to over exceed 1200, since Drago is still considered the most powerful bakugan at this point.**

 **7) For subterra specifically, avoid golems/ giants. Since we already seen them in canon for both good and bad. EX: Gorem, Clayf, Cycloid, Coredem, Sabator, Boulderon,and Vertexx )**

 **8) Demonic,** **even for darkus** **is an okay. There aren't a whole lot like them. Ex: Reaper, Fear Ripper, Linehalt, Percival, Goblinball**

 **9) Mechanical(like the ones the Vexos used) is iffy, since I orignally intended all bakugan involved to be organic or organically mechanical (along the line of Reptak and Tremblar) and I am not sure how to tie it in.**

 **Here are some details about the villians, whom you will form an OC bakugan.**

 **Gai: He is pretty much the muscular goon, with little to no brain you would sometimes see in alliance with the big(ger) boss. However, he does have a heart for a female villian(Lariat).**

 **Characters that come to mind: Girag/Gilag of Yugioh Zexal, Bizarro from DC Nation, and Abomination in Super Hero Squad Show{but he is technically with Marvel}, Toadie from Power Rangers Jungle Fury(Personality wise)**

 **Attribute: Subterra**

 **Nyroc: He will make a much later debut brawl, but as you could see he is not quite engaging as his other fellow allies. He is the kind of bad guy whom shows little to no involvement, due to lack of interest in the "Heroes"or maybe personal issues. But will later decide for himself to get involved(or more involved)**

 **characters that come to mind: Vandal Savage from Young Justice(technically DC Nation), Duskmon from Digimon Frontier(before he reverts back to Kouichi), Vrak from the Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Shademan and Laserman in Megaman Axess**

 **attribute: Darkus**

 **PM me with the name of the bakugan, physical description, personality description+relation with brawler, attribute, power level and abilities. submissions yield until September 1st. you do not have to create a bakugan for all OC's just one.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Episode 3: Light's Up

**Hello again,**

 **This is now episode 3 of my fanfic and here you will all see how Shien and Aerogan came to be. I wanted to include bakugan such as Aerogan and Amazon in this fanfic since they had one debut and a cameo in the battle against Mechtavius Destroyer. Also they are students of the original Brawlers' bakugan and this is going off the next generation, so who better. ;) Also if anyone can comment or give me any advice on my battle scene that would be helpful. :) Going off of the protege bakugan, both have very few abilities seen in the show, so have to make up a lot of them and go off what the anime had to offer. Aerogan to me looked kind of like Aranaut from season 3 and has some traits similar to Reptak as well, so those two were guides in deciding what the abilities could/should be like.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy.**

 **PS- this fanfic is kind of half-baked as seen the request for antagonist bakugan in episode 2, so it will take a long while for the next ones to be written and ready to update. Also I am still in school and summer is about halfway done, so be really patient for new chapters.**

 **\- I know I typed *** will mean a change in scene, but something's up with that when I tried typing it on Doc Manager as in the story itself. So either read carefully or find italics+underlined transitions.**

Disclaimer- I do not own bakugan or any canon material. However Oc's are mine and practically all of Aerogan's abilities except "Lightning Smasher"(just name) are mine.

* * *

episode 3: Light's Up.

A boy name June had just made friends with Nexus dragonoid and now is in possession of the pyrus core sphere. After the battle against Priam he now heads to Bakugan City with his new partner under the request of Gunz Lazar.

June: This is just too much! First I get a partner bakugan(my attribute and a dragon), the core sphere, I brawled with him, won, and now Gunz Lazar is asking me to come with him to meet the Brawlers. I am a fan of Kuso, but Gunz is pretty legit. I mean he is able to match him in the B1 Tournament. Awesome! But, I can't help but feel that this is just the beginning. The beginning of what my dream could have predicted. I mean the dragon with a red and a green eye was Nexus. But, who were those other brawlers and their bakugan? What about that dragon with gleaming red eyes? Well, I know I'm not the only one in shock. Could this day get anymore exciting?

* * *

Two boys were still standing shocked.

June- _NO WAY! A legit brawler like Gunz Lazar wants me. Me, to go with him to Bakugan City to see the Brawlers! Someone pinch me_!

Shien- _Okay. Seriously weird, intense, dangerous and now this! Man! June is lucky!_

Gunz and the bakugan sweatdrop.

Reptak-(hovered to June) Hey, kid! Are you going to just stand there gawking or are you coming?

June flinching shook himself back to reality.

June- Sorry, its' just too good to be true. But if you really need me to go then I'll go. Nexus, how about you?(turned to the dragon)

Nexus- Well, I do not have anywhere else to go and I am you partner now. So yes. I'll go. (hovering to his left shoulder) Anywhere with you.

June- Awesome! I get to meet the Brawlers and I have a partner!(punching his fist into the air)

Shien- Wait! He's not going unless I come too! (looping his arm in the crook of June's)

Gunz- Why should I let you?(Putting his hands on his hips)

June- Shien.

Shien- I am not doing this for myself. I am doing this for my best friend. June gets out of hand EVERY once in a while AND I promised his mom I would look out for him. AND I am keeping this promise till the end.(says and gestures with pride)

June- Aw, come on man. I wasn't going to leave you behind.

Aerogan- It wouldn't hurt. Besides, he was here with him the entire time.

Gunz took a moment to think. He sighed.

Gunz- Alright, but only him. Shien, you do what I or any of the other brawlers say.

June- Yes!(smiling at his still linked up with Shien)

Shien sighs then lets out a relieved smile.

 _Meanwhile in an unknown dark lab…_

Farens(standing before a standing Priam)- Huh? Let me get this straight. You found the Dragonoid and the core sphere, fought the holder and lost?

Priam- (kneeling before Farens)Apparently, I let that punk get the best of me. But it will not happen again. (growling)Let me go after that boy and his dragonoid...

While in the background behind Priam a figure in a yellow cloak mocks his teammate

Phobus- So sad. Our little gladiator got singed.

Priam- Hah. I'd like to see you try Pretty Boy.

Phobus- Pretty? NO! Beautiful? Yes. I shall get you, master the core sphere and as a bonus the dragonoid.(Kneeling before him.)

Farens (smile evilly)-Go! And see to it.

 _Scene fades and flashes to a plane_

The heros( **or soon to be** ) are on a plane( **Similar to the one seen in _Combination Impossible_** ). They are in small one with seats facing one another. Gunz was standing behind the pilot(Kato) while the boys were in there seats with fastened seat belts their bags in front of their respective owners. Nexus was hovering in front of June and Aerogan was just next to him. The boys were observing their surroundings. **(Note: Bakugan Camp is not in Bakugan City, but on a nearby mainland. To me Bakugan City looked like it's almost on an Island)**

June- People can brag about being on a plane, but how about a luxury plane?

Shien- This is pretty cool. Oh, by the way, Aerogan is it?

Aerogan(turns and faces Shien)- Yes, what's up?

Shien- Are you Gunz's new brawling partner or something?

Aerogan- No. I just tagged along with him for the trip. I kind of partnered with someone else, but she doesn't brawl as much.

June- She? Who?

Aerogan- Mistress Runo.

Shien- Runo as in Runo Misaki? One of the original Battle Brawlers?

Aerogan- Yes. That Runo.

June- Hold it! I thought she was helping the brawlers on the sidelines not in on the action.

Aerogan- Yeah, that's right. But, with Dan gone she had to find a way to cope with his disappearance. I came the last year after training with my mistress, Tigerra. I found her in Bakugan City. She does brawl with me occasionally, but she doesn't seem to be really into it as much.

Shien- Tigerra? As in Blade Tigerra?(eyes sparkling this time.)

Aerogan(sweatdrops)- Yes? And why are you asking this many questions? And stop staring at me like that.

June- Oh! Light boy here is a fan of Haos bakugan and brawlers. (nudging Shien's elbow)He has a poster of Gunz in his bed room. And oh, yeah Shun is right next to him. _Though I don't see why he's up there._ He even have Power Ranger Merchandise.

Shien(blushes)-Well, you're one to talk! You have 10 of Dan in your room! Even a cardboard cut out.

June-(smirks with an angry anime vein) Oh, yeah.

Shien- Chase, you better shut up!(anime angry vein pops up and he face June)

June- Or what, Hiro Boy?(turns to face Shien still smirking)

Shien- You know I hate to be called that!

The bakugan simply watch and turned heads in direction as though they were watching a tennis match. Both boys are now face to face, Shien appearing angry at June and June looking pleased of what he was doing. Gunz irritated by the boys bickering turned to look in their direction.

Gunz- You know I can hear both of you?(Annoyed)

The boys looked in the direction of the boys. And then realized they were not alone.

June- Oh, snap.(sweat drops)

Shien puts his head down.

Nexus- Is this normal among humans?

Aerogan- Well, yes. But there are plenty of other human habits that are weird if you ask me.

Nexus- I just did?

Aerogan- Playing smart, huh?(turned to face Nexus)

Nexus- I wasn't playing anything.

June- Hey Nexus, (the dragon turns to face June) if you don't come from Vestroia like many of the other bakugan, then where did you come from?

Nexus-(turns to face June) Well, that's a good question. (took a moment of silence to think) I...I don't know.

All the guys- What!(nearly jumping from their current positions.)

Aerogan- Then how about Vestal?

Nexus- Never heard of it.

Aerogan- Gundalia?

Nexus- No.

Aerogan- Okay. Does Neathia ring a bell?

Nexus- What bell? I don't see any.

June- He means do you know anything about Neathia?

Nexus- Yes, the only thing I know about it is that Code Eve was once there along with the Sacred Orb.

Aerogan- So, is Neathia where you come from?

Nexus- No.

June and Shien were now covered in a depressing blue aura, clueless about the names Vestal, Neathia, and Gundalia, and overwhelmed by the conversation. Also Nexus not knowing anything about his origins.

Boys- Ummm….

June- _Nexus really doesn't know anything about himself_ _. Man, talk about amnesia._

Shien- _There is word that the brawlers had been off world when helping the bakugan and there was a Vestal named Mira who lived at the HQ._

Gunz- Okay Aerogan, I think that's enough interrogating out of you.

Aerogan- Well, why not? Clearly, Nexus is not from anywhere I've been.

Reptak- You are still new to all of this. Besides, why do you think we are taking him and the boys to Bakugan City.

Aerogan just slumped and sighed.

Kato- Okay, everyone we are about to land.

Gunz- Finally.(headed through the back hanger)

June and Shien unfastened their seat belts, gathered their things and followed the blonde along with the bakugan.

 _Meanwhile somewhere in Bakugan City in an alleyway a figure in a yellow cloak was checking his bakumeter._

Phobus- Hmmm. Looks like the brat Priam lost to is arriving in Bakugan City and that the haos core sphere is somewhere here. (sighs) Oh well I ought to get a raise for I will not just get the core sphere and the dragon but also another core sphere.

 _Scene shifts_ to the front entrance of Battle Brawlers' HQ. The boys were astonished, staring in awe of the front stairway, while Gunz stands right behind them.

June- I can't believe we are here of all places!(eyes sparkling)

Shien- Come on. take it down a peg dude. (However, he couldn't help but smile)

(Marucho)- Yes, it is nice, but you both must have had a long trip from the camp to here. **(Character in parentheses= dramatic irony; implying that we know the character, but is yet to be identified by the other characters)**

The boys looked in the direction of the voice. A blond hair boy of a rather small height was standing at the top of the stairs. He had blue eyes and was wearing a pair of "iconic" red framed glasses.

Boys- Marucho.(in awe)

Gunz and the haos bakugan sweatdropped.

Marucho- Come on up here.

The boys dashed up with Gunz and the bakugan following. Marucho lead them to a room that was next to the stairs. It was the meeting room where the brawlers met to discuss further action and strategy.

Marucho- Have a seat guys. (gesturing to circular seats near the white table opposite to the wall with a portrait picture of each of the three guy brawlers and a recently installed portrait photo of Gunz to the left of Marucho's picture.)

The guys took a seat next to one another and the bakugan hovered onto the table.

Aerogan- Hey, Marucho do you know where Runo is?

Marucho- She said she had to run some errands, but don't worry she'll be back soon.

Aerogan- Oh! Okay.

Marucho- Kato will get you guys something to eat, but in the mean time welcome. As you know I am Marucho and this here is Aquos Radizen.

Radizen popped out onto the table.

Radizen- Hi there.(he turned to the Nexus) So, you're the dragon bakugan I've heard about.

Nexus- Yes, do you know anything about me?

Radizen- Other then you appeared out of no where? No.

Aerogan- Well, he is from no where we know of.

Reptak- Maybe the Doom Dimension?

Aerogan- What makes you think of that?

Nexus- Doom...Isn't there no return from that place.

Reptak- Yeah. But, me and the brawlers were able to get out.

Shien- Isn't that where Masquerade used to sent bakugan he defeated to?

Marucho- Yes, he did. Also it used to be the prison of the Nonet bakugan. But enough with the history books. June would you mind to explain what happened to you while at camp today? **(I'm sticking to the arc of the anime)**

June- Sure.(agrees and took a second to process) Wait, you know my name?

Marucho- Yes, Gunz told me everything that he saw through his bakumeter a while before you guys arrived. You're June Chase, you're name is Shien Hiro and this bakugan here is Nexus Dragonoid or Nexus for short.(looking in the direction of each name mentioned)

June- Oh. Okay. So...

June relayed everything that happened, though Shien and Aerogan occasionally intervened.

Marucho- My, I have never heard of the core spheres. Nexus, you said you don't know anything about your origins.

Nexus- Yes, that is correct. I cannot recall anything other then some information about the core sphere.

June- Then how come I managed to find the pyrus core sphere?

Nexus- Resonating. It resonated to your spirit, your aura.

Shien- Sure, and what about when June passed out after holding it for the first time.

Nexus- Bonding. It was bonding to him and his bakugan.

Shien- You?(staring at Nexus)

Nexus- Apparently.

Marucho- Hmm. You said you found it in a triangular container. How big was it?

June using his arms showed him the width of the container.

June- I found it in a crater it must have crashed somewhere from space.

Gunz- Hey, Marucho don't we have one here?

Marucho- Yes, we do. (he stood up) Follow me. (he gestured)

Marucho lead the guys and the bakugan down various corridors to the a high tech lab room(like the one seen in Evil Arrival). In the center of the room was a cylindrical machine that was about waist high and on it was a triangular container similar to the one June found but instead of a Pyrus symbol it had a Haos symbol.

June- Okay. So this thing has the haos core sphere, right?

Nexus- Yes.

June- Where did you guys found it?

Gunz- In the mountains in Bakugan City. Reptak and Radizen felt a dimension gate open and lead us to it. We been trying to open it, but no matter what it wouldn't.

Shien gazed at the container and he didn't know what came over him, but he touched the symbol and it slid open to reveal a yellow orb about the size of a bakugan ball. The guys were astonished.

Gunz- Okay if this thing is Haos, how come I couldn't open it? I am a Haos brawler.

Reptak- Beats me.

Shien grasped it and it glowed faintly. He blinked curiously at it.

Shien- Umm…,why am I not passing out? Not that I want to.

June- Yeah, as soon as I touched it, I felt a surge and then I spaced out.

Nexus- That's only at bonding. Since you do not have a bakugan partner yet, the sphere has yet to fully recognize you as its holder.

Marucho- Hey June, could I see your core sphere.

June- Sure(he fishes out the sphere he hid in his pocket)

It was glow brightly as well as the one Shien was holding even before June brought it out. The two boys looked at one another and held them closer together. They both glowed brighter, but the the Haos core sphere was dimmer in comparison.

Marucho- Intriguing. These core spheres seem to react to one another when in close proximity.

Aerogan- Ummm?(tilts to the side and a question mark appears above his head)

Radizen- He means the core sphere glows if there's one nearby. (hears crackling)Huh?(turns in the direction of the sound) Uh...Boss!

Marucho- Yeah what is it Radi...Ah!(turns in Radizen's direction)

The guys and the bakugan looked in the direction of the crackling. The container was eating away at itself.

Nexus- Relax, its just the self-destruct nano program.

Marucho- I've never seen anything like it. But why is it doing that?

Nexus- Once the core sphere has resonated and is out of its confinement, the container destroys itself to erase the capability of being traced to its origins.

Radizen- If you know so much about it, then you ought to know who created them and why. How about you tell us.

Nexus- Well, they are not from anywhere known to the brawlers. And...and…(moment of silence) I don't know any farther than that.

Gunz and Marucho made a face, the boys comically fell over and the bakugan sweat dropped.

Reptak- Come on, you've got to be kidding.

Aerogan- If you know so much, then how come you said you don't know anything? Drop the innocent act already!

Radizen- The kid has a point. Why aren't you saying anything we don't know?

Nexus- I really don't know any more then, that they do not originate from any place you know of, there are six of them, they bond to the auras of brawlers who best match their set frequency...

Marucho- Nexus, you said there are six total right?

Nexus- Yes. But we must find them before anyone else get their hands on them.

Gunz- Nexus. Do you know anything about that guy June just fought?

Nexus- Umm….He is not of human origin.

Marucho- From what you guys described it is likely he is Gundalian.

Nexus- No, not from Gundalia.

Marucho- Is that so?

Radizen- Wait. How do we know we can trust you?

June- Didn't you hear? That guy wanted to take him? _He even said Nexus wasn't a real bakugan._

Marucho- Hmmm, a valid point.(putting his hand on his chin.)

Nexus- You must at least give me a chance. Now, one of my main concerns is protecting June.

Shien- Protecting him?(creating a fist with his right hand) How can you with a target on your back? Besides, he's my responsibility.(pounding his right fist on his chest)

June- I didn't ask you to.

Shien- I am your best friend, that's what they do.

June- They should also trust one another. I trust Nexus.

Shien- Why?

June- I saw him in my dream and he is not a bad bakugan.

Shien- As far as we can tell he could be acting. You saw how he acted when he was asked about the core spheres. And dreams aren't always reliable

June- Maybe you're being jealous.

Shien- I am not jealous. I am being concerned, worried for you.

June- I didn't need you to.

Nexus- Umm. Didn't they argued like this back on the plane?

Reptak- Yeah, but not with this vibe.

Gunz- Okay you two break it up. You both need to take a chill pill.

Marucho- Gunz is right. As of this moment Nexus is no foe. But he is the only intel we have on the core spheres and our new enemy.

Shien- I guess you're right, but I am not letting June get more involved in this.

June- You're not my dad.

Shien- You're right, but...I...I...I.(Hesitates) I need to go outside.(pockets core sphere then rushes out.)

June- Shien!

Gunz- Hey kid!

Marucho- Wait! He has the core sphere.

June- Yeah, that Priam-something came after me, after I bonded with the core sphere. Shien could be in trouble. _I can't believe I am saying this._

Aerogan- I'll go after him. (flies off and follows the boy.)

Reptak- Aerogan!(mutters) That kid.

 _Outside of the HQ_ a young woman with her light blue hair in pigtails and green eyes came walking toward the entrance, at the same time Shien rushes out just an inch or two away from the young lady. Although as he runs past her, in slow motion she sees the tears that fell form his eyes.

(Runo)- Huh? What's up with him.

Aerogan-(comes flying by) Oh. Hi Mistress Runo. Runo!(he stops and goes back toward Runo) Mistress Runo! Good to see you!

Runo- Aerogan, who was that kid?

Aerogan- (says rapidly)Oh, Shien Hiro, friends with June Chase who is in the HQ right now. Both of them were in some big argument and he rushed out. I'm following him (Looks in various directions then at Runo) By the way(laughs sheepishly) Which way did he ran?

Runo- That way(pointing).

Aerogan- Thanks. Don't worry, Marucho and the guys will fill you in with what's going on, and I'll be back as soon as I get Shien.(talks hurriedly and rushed off after the boy.)

Runo- That was something.

 _Back in the lab_ in the room Mira would do her scans and record info on the bakugan, Marucho was using the machine to scan Nexus in ball form. He was currently in a sliding compartment, where he was being scanned. Gunz and June were standing next to him on either side along with their respective bakugan hovering nearby.

Marucho- This is interesting.

Gunz- What Marucho?

Marucho- It seems like Nexus is some how related to Drago, but some part of his DNA is cryptic. Not to mention, other then that I can conclude he is not from any place we know of.

Radizen- Wait. I thought the only bakugan that existed throughout the universe existed on Vestroia, Neathia or Gundalia. I even know some live in Vestal.

The compartment ejected and Nexus popped out.

Nexus- Ah. Fresh air.

Reptec- Yeah. But, question is where?

Gunz-(takes notice of June spacing out)Hey ki-June, you've been awfully quiet. Something up?

June- Huh? Oh! It's…(he looked down). Normally I am the one who's out of control and Shien would be the one to talk it out. Now I'm not sure what to do? I said some pretty thoughtless things. And my best friend is in danger and…

(Runo)- Then, why don't you go after him.

June- Huh?

The guys turned around to see Runo in the doorway.

Runo- I saw him run off crying and Aerogan chasing after him. He said you two got in an argument and I can see that you do care for him. Well, if you're his best friend why not you go get him?

June- It's just...just….I thought he would at least be happy for me when I get a partner bakugan.(looking at Nexus) When I began living here, I already knew a lot about the bakugan through my dad and well, I had wanted to learn how to brawl. Shien was pretty interested too. Now, I think he was just trying to be a friend...And I just thought he was overreacting or just being jealous.

Runo- It's not too late.

Marucho- Runo's right. We had these two friends. They were close ever since childhood, even when bakugan started. One time got into an argument that would have been a tear in their friendship, but later they both realized their mistakes and made amends.

June- Awww. I'm so stupid. I better go. Come on Nexus. (runs toward the doorway, but stops) Oh! Thanks Runo and thanks Marucho. I'll be back with Shien as soon as possible. I'll see you later Gunz. (runs out with Nexus following)

Gunz- Interesting kid.

Runo- He reminds me of …(frowned sadly and looked down) Dan.

Marucho- Yeah, although I wouldn't say Shien is like Shun.

Gunz- Now that I think about it, June did say something about him having a poster of him and me in his bedroom. _But why does he have Shun if he is a fan of Haos brawlers_ _and bakugan._

Reptak- Shouldn't you keep stuff like that a secret.

Gunz- He didn't ask me to. (shrugs)

Runo- Enough with the small talk. Aerogan gave me a quick briefing on what's going on. Could you guys fill me in?

 _Somewhere in Bakugan City_ near the docks Shien is sitting on the edge of the pier staring at the sky.

Shien- Did June and I really had a fight like that. Man, I know we argue about trivial things, but bakugan. Me being jealous. I admit maybe a little, but I am still worried about what he is getting himself in.

Aerogan- There you are!

Shien- Huh?

Shien turns around and sees Aerogan hovering right behind him.

Aerogan- You sure run fast.

Shien- Oh. Hey Aerogan. (He walks over. Then cupped his hands and took the Haos bakugan in them.) What are you doing here?

Aerogan- What do you think? The guys were worried. And besides, it isn't safe to be out alone with a core sphere if those things attract bad guys.

Shien- Well, a cloudy mind makes for pretty bad perception. You're right. But with what I had with June, I don't have the guts to head back to the Battle Brawlers' HQ.

Aerogan- Well, right now you're not alone. I'm here with you.

Shien- Yeah. Thanks man.

Aerogan- No problem. So what is it between you and June?

Shien- Dude's my best friend ever since we were little. Before we moved to Bakugan City we weren't friends.

********(flashback)

 _Shien-On the contrary we were no where close to friends._

The scene phases to a school were a bunch of kindergarten kids were outside playing in the park. In one part of the park away from all the other kids a boy with short blue hair dressed in a white t-shirt, dark blue shorts and a pair a black sneakers was using stick and pretending to slash at something with a stick. A boy with brown hair dressed in a yellow t-shirt with red outlines at the collar, botton of the shirt and edge of the sleeves, green jean shorts and red sneakers was also pretending to slash at the tree with a stick. When the boys eyes gleamed they striked at the time.

Both- Take that!(a moment of silence) Alright, you're down! HUH?(both boys took notice one another)

June- Don't copy me!(moving in close to Shien glaring angrily with popping vein)

Shien- Then don't copy me!(doing the same but to June)

June- You just did!

Shien- You were doing it first!

Both boys continued to bicker.

 _Shien-at first we were rivals practically due to our actions. Eventually, we fought and got ourselves into trouble. I was more of the goody-two-shoes, but June had ways of making me fight him.(a montage of various wacky activities the boys compete in within terms of their current age) But after one or two tries he stopped, so we had a different way of venting in our activities. After one face-off in a race of an obstacle course, we tied. After that we both began trying to get to know each other._

scene shifts were the kids are eating lunch in a friendly and colorful cafeteria. Young Shien was eating a sandwich at a table alone enjoying it without concern.

June- Can I sit here with you?

Shien turns to see June standing next to him with a lunch box.

Shien- Okay.

June takes a seat next to him. He opens his box up and takes out a sandwich similar to the one Shien was just eating. Shien made a face.

June- Oh!

Shien-What?

June- Your name is Shien, right?

Shien- Yeah.

June- (puts down his sandwich and extends his right hand.) I'm June Chase.

Shien hesitates, then decides to put his sandwich down and shakes it.

Shien- Nice to know your name, June.

June- You know you ain't half bad.

Shien- So, are you.

June- Can we be friends?

Shien- Sure.

They both smiled.

 _Shien- l know, kind of cheesy, but ever since that moment we became friends and became practically inseparable. But, that was how it went down, even when one of us was really feeling down._

*****(end)

(scene phases to original)

Aerogan- Wow, you and June's friendship goes down when you were kids. That's pretty impressive.

Shien- Yes, but now that I thought about it, I can go back. Even if June doesn't suck it up then, I guess I'll have to make him or lead by example.

Aerogan- Yeah! That's the spirit!( jumping up higher than a building)

Shien- Aerogan!(shocked)

Aerogan-(came back down)Whoops! Sorry about that. Jumping is kind of my thing and well, I get a little carried away.

Shien- No. That was cool. I know bakugan are pretty light in ball form, but you can jump that high!

Aerogan- Even, higher in my true form!

Phobus-My, my, my, a beautiful relationship blooming. Too bad, I have to destroy you and your little friend.

Shien and Aerogan turned in direction of the voice. They saw a figure in a yellow cloak. However when he revealed himself he looked significantly different from Priam. He had a light blue skin-tone, navy blue diamond-shaped eyes, and long lavender hair tied in a ponytail. He wore white long sleeve robes that went past his knees, white boots with a dark blue tip,and a white bakumeter with a cerulean blue diamond on a small rectangular plate **(where a clock like part would be placed)**. His robes had yellow accents, a high collar, sleeves that went past his wrist and a back tail that ended in points that met at ankle height.

Shien- _He sure looks different from his friend._ Who are you? Another loony after the core sphere or after my best friend's partner?

Phobus- Who am I?(putting his hand on his chest as though he was heartbroken) Boy, you have no idea of an honor it is to meet me or to be defeated by me. Quite frankly after hearing about Priam's defeat at that rather... unappealing boy. You, however spark my interest especially with the Haos sphere. Now, hand it over please, I would much rather avoid battling you.

Shien-He's being awfully polite for a bad guy(muttering).

Phobus- What was that? It's not polite to mutter in front of you superior.

Shien- You're making it easier not to hand it over.

Phobus- No choice. (Sighs with his hand in a giving up position. He then puts up his bakumeter. He presses a button at the side and a yellow beam appears. It locks on to Shien's bakumeter)

 **Challenge Recognized: Shien Hiro vs Phobus Synthos**

Shien- Man!

Photos- No escape lovely.

Shien(growls)- _I would gladly fight him, but I don't have a…_

Aerogan- NO WAY! We aren't going to let you take the Haos core sphere! (hovers in front of Shien accepting the challenge)

Shien- Aerogan!

Aerogan- Look!(Turns to face him) I know we don't know each other well. But like I said you're not alone.

Shien- Aerogan.(smiles) You're right. Thank you. But first would you mind to hop onto my bakumeter screen so I can scan you for your abilities?

Aerogan- Sure.(Aerogan hovers to screens and rests)

As soon as Aerogan hops on, a green light began scanning him. As soon as the light stopped and a beep was let out Aerogan hovered off the screen. Shien took a quick look over the stats.

Shien- Wow. So these are your stats.

Aerogan- I know right.

Shien then looks at Phobus

Then both player raised arms with their bakumeters facing screen side up opposite of one another.

brawlers- Field Lock!

Their bakumeters glowed their respective attribute color and the same force field that took place in June's and Priam's battle appeared once again.

Shien- I'll take the first move. Gate card set.

Shien- En garde!

Aerogan- And guard?

Shien- (comically falls face down and sweat drops, but gets back up)- It's En Garde. A phrase meaning at the ready or bring it on. Anyway, would you mind…

Aerogan- Oh. My bad.(sweat drops, then curls up to ball form)

Shien- Where were we? Oh. Bakugan Brawl! Baku-sky raider jump! Take the stride! Haos Aerogan!

Aerogan- Yahoo!

Aerogan leaps straight up into the air, then somersaults back down.

Phobus- There was some grace, but not enough to match. Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise, my darling Haos Pavoneon.

A haos bakugan resembling a peacock appeared with a huge tail of light blue feathers with peacock eyes colored golden yellow, yellow, and dark blue in the center. His body was mostly white with various yellow accents. A pale blue crystal was at the center of his chest. It's pupils were green with a dark blue iris and had light blue and yellow feathers on his head.

 **Aerogan: 1100**

 **Pavoneon: 1100**

Pavoneon- Your friend may have pulled one on the fiery brute, but you'll be seeing stars with me.

Aerogan- You talk!

Pavoneon- (scoff)Unlike Spartus, I am mannered enough to talk.

Aerogan- Manners, Smanners I'll take you on.(He crouches down and yellow pulses began emanating from his feet and he takes off)Get ready!

Phobus- What's he up to?

Shien watches as he leaps, until he begins to reach his highest point.

Shien-Lightning Smasher!

 **Aerogan: 1500**

 **Pavoneon: 700**

Aerogan becomes surrounded by an emanating yellow light and begins to spin like a takes a leap up and shoots down aiming at Pavoneon.

Phobus- Heroic, but not very elegant. Spectrum Wave.

 **Aerogan: 1100**

 **Pavoneon: 1100**

Pavoneon's eyes lit up and so did his tail feathers' eyes but brighter with rainbow colors, When Aerogan came diving into the light the yellow light surrounding him vanished.

Aerogan- What's going on?(He continues free falling, till he hits Pavoneon who swats him off with his wing.) Ah!(lands on his back)

Shien- _That's gotta hurt._ You okay Aerogan?

Aerogan gets up.

Aerogan- I'm just warming up!

Phobus-Spark Quil.

 **Aerogan: 800**

 **Pavoneon: 1300**

Pavoneon's tail lit up and feathers are shot out at Aerogan.

Shien- Flash Guard

 **Aerogan: 1100**

 **Pavoneon: 1100**

Aerogan is then covered in a yellow aura and the attack did nothing.

Shien-Elec-sphere

 **Aerogan: 1300**

 **Pavoneon: 800**

At the center of his body his blue core began to glow and electrical currents were being channeled through his body and then he extend his arms out and put out his palms together facing outward. A sphere of electricity mostly yellow but with blue and green-blue sparks in the center forms within his hands. Once it was more concentrated and larger, Aerogan thrusted his palms together and the sphere took course toward Pavoneon.

Phobus- Spectrum Wave

 **Aerogan: 1100**

 **Pavoneon: 1100**

The rainbow waves made contact with the sphere and it shattered into sparks

Shien- Not so fast. Gate card Open! Mind Zero

Pavoneon was paralyzed in his attack.

Pavoneon- Can't move.

Phobus- You didn't just do that!

Shien-Yes, I did. Mind Zero freezes an opponent and stops them from activating any abilities. Aerogan, let's go! Sonic Leap.

 **Aerogan: 1100**

 **Pavoneon: 800**

Aerogan jumped up once again and somersaulted down onto Pavoneon.

Aerogan- Take this you overgrown turkey!

A circular shock wave was released when he made physical-foot contact with Pavoneon . Pavoneon was sent back in ball form.

 **Phobus Life Force 20 percent**

Shien caught Aerogan

Aerogan- That was awesome!

Shien- That's true, but we aren't out of the woods yet.

Photos- Yes, you just got lucky boy. Gate card set. Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Come out Haos Pavoneon.

Shien- Kick it. Bakugan brawl. Baku-sky-raider jump! Jump as high as you want, Haos Aerogan.

Aerogan leaps up high in the air.

 **Aerogan: 1100**

 **Pavoneon: 1100**

Pavoneon- That trick again? You want to be swatted like a fly?

Phobus-Spark Quil

 **Aerogan: 800**

 **Pavoneon:1300**

Pavoneon's tail glows and began releasing feather projectiles at Aerogan

Shien- Consecutive: Lightning Smasher plus Velocity Impact.

 **Aerogan: 1200-1500**

 **Pavoneon: 900-600**

As Aerogan began spinning with yellow and descending he deflected the projectiles, then continued his assault on the cock.

Phobus- Spectrum Wave.

Shien- That won't save you.

 **Aerogan: 1100**

 **Pavoneon: 1000**

Pavoneon glowed the same rainbow colors and released light rays that stopped Aerogan's Lightning Smasher but the young knight glowed a pale yellow and his assault was still fixed on the cock.

Phobus- So, you figured out Spectrum Wave nullifies a ability, however...Gate Card open:Battle Simulation.

When the knight made contact with the fowl, however it was revealed to be a hologram.

Aerogan- What the-!

Phobus- Battle Simulation makes sure no dastardly attack touches my dear Pavoneon. Now, Gamma Beam.

 **Aerogan: 900**

 **Pavoneon: 1300**

The fowl aimed his mouth at the knight and a bright yellow beam shot out and square at Aerogan's chest. Aerogan fell back and reverted to ball form at Shien's feet.

 **Shien Life Force 10 percent**

Shien-(picks up Aerogan) Are you okay?

Aerogan- I been worse.

Phobus- It can all end here just give me the core sphere and you won't have to suffer anymore embarrassment.

Shien- Seriously. _I doubt this guy will stop even if I do. I can't simply do that especially since June is in on this core sphere business. Also this guy gives me the creeps._ You are just convincing me not to give up. And I have a friend I need to apologize to, and he would steam if I told him I gave up to a flaunting freak show that tried to take me down in a brawl for a yellow marble.

Phobus-(fuming with an anime vein popping up) You little-ugh! I can't believe I am having a hard time with this one!

Pavoneon- Don't worry one more hit should take care of them.

Shien- Besides, it's fun taking you down especially with a bakugan as cool as Aerogan.

Aerogan- Shien.

Shien- Gate card set. Bakugan brawl, Baku-sky raider Jump! Take the stride Haos Aerogan.

Aerogan- Right on!

Phobus- I'll make you eat your words. Bakugan brawl, Bakugan Stand. Shine bright, Haos Pavoneon

 **Aerogan: 1100**

 **Pavoneon: 1100**

Pavoneon- I'll put you out of the game for good.

Aerogan- I'd like to see you try.

Phobus- Your hubris will do you no good!

Aerogan- Hubris?

Shien- Pride. Almost to the point where you would get cocky or arrogant

Aerogan- Oh.(sweatdrops)

Shien- Let's go. Light Seeker

 **Aerogan: 1100**

 **Pavoneon: 900**

A fierce yellow aura surrounded Aerogan and began to spread out all over the battlefield and engulf Pavoneon. Pavoneon glowed, but groaned at his power being zapped.

Pavoneon- Why you…

Aerogan leaped and did another jump kick. Pavoneon blocked it with his wing and flicked the knight off, but he tucked and rolled back onto his feet.

Phobus- (scoffs) Paradise Dance.

 **Aerogan: 1100**

 **Pavoneon: 1200**

Pavoneon started to dance as though he was in a ballet. He was engulfed in a golden aura.

Aerogan- Umm?(sweat drops) Really? A dance in the middle of the battle?

Shien- Aerogan careful! That dance boosted his power level.

Aerogan- Whoops. _Shouldn't take this turkey so lightly. But I know we can do this._

Phobus- Gamma Beam.

 **Aerogan: 900**

 **Pavoneon: 1500**

The fowl once again aimed his mouth at the knight.

Shien- Hang tight Aerogan! Gate Card Open: Change Link Force!

 **Aerogan: 1100-1300**

 **Pavoneon: 1200- 900**

The beam stopped for an instant then redirected itself at Pavoneon.

Phobus- You think you're so clever. Neon Flash.

 **Aerogan: 1100**

 **Pavoneon: 1100**

Pavoneon shine brightly with intense yellow-white light. While Aerogan and Shien were cringing at the light trying to shield their eyes.

Shien- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! I can't see!

Aerogan- Wow. That's bright.

Pavoneon- Let's finish them off Master.

Phobus- Gladly. Glow Flare. _Master shall be pleased. That is if this boy can stay down._

 **Aerogan: 800**

 **Pavoneon: 1400**

Pavoneon let out a battle cry, then raised his mouth opened upward. Yellow flames were generating in his mouth. He then aimed his mouth full of flames at Aerogan, who was trying to get over the brightness of the previous ability.

Shien- Aerogan, watch out!

Aerogan- Huh! (turns in direction of attack).

Phobus- Too late.

The fire in Pavoneon's mouth were released and Aerogan had little time to react. He was engulfed in flames.

Pavoneon- Bull's eye.

Phobus- That should be the end...Huh!(notices a standing silhouette)

The flames died down and Aerogan covered in a yellow aura was still standing. He was standing to the left of Pavoneon

Pavoneon- That should've finished him!

Shien- Just in time.

Aerogan- Way to save my bacon there.(faces Shien)

Phobus- What happened! Their power levels haven't changed at all

 **Aerogan: 800**

 **Pavoneon: 1400**

Shien- While you were basking in your light of arrogance, I activated Hyper Dash, an ability unique to Aerogan. It raises his speed, so that he can escape within a few seconds despite the difference in power levels.

Phobus- Hah. I am surprised human. I would be honored if you joined us. If you weren't a human that is.

Shien- In your dreams. I rather go down fighting with my new buddy here than serve you. First, my best friend finds a bakugan he can call a partner, finds this core sphere, ends up brawling for his life for the first time with your friend, and ends up winning. Then you show up when I man up, threatened me, then drag me into battle, and now you bother thinking about me as your as your allies. You are a twisted, flaunting crook with no concept of how loyalty works or even friendship. Besides, I've got some apologizing to do!

Aerogan- And I'll be with you all the way! Time to roast this turkey!

Pavoneon- (anime vein pops out)You disrespectful brat!

Shien- Let's do it, Aerogan!

Aerogan- Right away partner!

Both the new found partners made the same fist pump movement simultaneously and suddenly were enveloped with a yellow light.

Shien- Wow! What's going on? (looks at himself and takes note of his bakumeter and core sphere glowing the same respective colors.)

Aerogan- It's happening to us. What happened to Nexus and June.

Pavoneon- This doesn't look good.

Phobus- Why are they glowing like that?! I want to... NO! It couldn't be what Priam told us. _Those two are gaining a new ability._

An ability card similar to the one June had used in the end of his previous brawl appeared on Shien's bakumeter.

Shien- No way. This is our new ability.

Aerogan- Well, what are we waiting for! Do it!

Shien-(smiles) Ten-four! Miracle: Dynamic Strike!

 **Aerogan: 1400**

 **Pavoneon: 1100**

Aerogan was enveloped by a surging yellow light as he began channeling it through his entire body. Once the light was more concentrated, he leaped up into the air then came straight back down like a comet hurtling toward Earth.

Pavoneon- Easy to dodge.-Huh!(attempts to move, but is stuck glued to the ground.) What is gonig on?! (struggling)

Aerogan was hurtling faster and straight through Pavoneon. (like when two swordsmen charge into one another, both looking undamaged. But one passes out.) After a moment of silence Pavoneon falls and reverts to ball form at the feet of Phobus. Aerogan got up.

Aerogan- Alright. That's a job well done!

He reverts to ball form and returns to Shien's hand.

 **Phobus' Life force 0 percent.**

 **Battle over. Winner: Shien Hiro.**

Phobus(Picking up Pavoneon)- I'll be back boy! (fades into light)

Shien- We did it Aerogan!

Aerogan-(pops out of Shien's hand and hovers until at eye level.) We sure did! That was totally awesome!

Shien- I hope we can do that again. (smiling)Without the unnecessary risks.

Aerogan- Absolutely!(turns to the side) But…

(June)- Why not? You two battled great together.

The brawler and bakugan turned around. They saw June with Nexus perched on his right shoulder.

Shien- June! What are you doing here?

Nexus- June wishes to apologize.

June- Nex! (blushes a bit) But, he's right. Listen, I was being a jerk earlier. I should have known better than to say that you were jealous and a couple of other stuff. So, I'm sorry. Shien, you're my best friend… no you're a brother. I am lucky to have a friend as awesome as you in my life.

Aerogan- Wow! Go on!( turning to Shien)

Shien- Well. That was not the best of your speeches. But, I should apologize as well. You were right, in a way. I was a little jealous, but over something else.

June- Which was?

Shien(sighs)- The way things happen with you. They just...go from impossible to just happened. I wasn't really jealous of Nexus, but how he became your friend and now partner...just like that(snaps his fingers).

June- Well, now you and Aerogan are partners just like that. (snaps his fingers) Right?

Aerogan- Umm…

Nexus- What's wrong Aerogan?

Aerogan- Well, I… don't know. I mean…

Nexus- Why not ask her? I'm sure she won't mind.

June- Yeah! Besides, you guys just brawled together.

Shien- Speaking of which we better head back.

June- Yeah! Race ya!(begins running)

Shien- You're on. (Runs after him.)

Aerogan and Nexus followed.

Nexus- Humans are weird.

Aerogan- Sure are, but I think they're nice.

Nexus- So, I am assuming you still don't trust me.

Aerogan- Well, let's just say for the sake of Shien and June… I'll give it a chance.

* * *

 **Episode 4: Quest for the Core Spheres(until I can think of something better)**

 **To some of you readers, probably not the best place to leave off. But, you'll have to wait for the next episode to find out what will happen. Also I left you guys in the dark with Nexus' and Aerogan's Miracle abilities. So...**

 **Dragon Exodia: reverts enemy bakugan to base and increases user by 100*(number of ability cards used in the current battle before this ability is used)**

 **Dynamic Strike: Raises G Power to opponent's current power level then returns opponent to base.**


	6. Episode 4 : Search! For the Spheres

**Hey Everyone. It's hopefulmuse617 once again. Seeing how not quite popular my story is I guess I'll have to create my antagonist bakugan. School is in session for me very soon, so if I don't fret when I don't update soon. I'm hopefully will be doing this on a monthly basis. Maybe stride to do a special, but no guarantee. Also I'm in the midst of a collab with another fanfic writer, so besides my "real" life catching up and being my first fanfic, I am quite loaded. Anyways I recently realized a hole plot-wise so far. Which is not knowing which bad guy is which. Here's the drill their cloaks are colored based on the attribute they utilize(ex: red-pyrus). So here is the jist:**

 **Red-Priam-Pyrus**

 **yellow-Phobus-Haos**

 **Blue- Lariat- Aquos**

 **Green- Cyrus- Ventus**

 **Brown- Gai - Subterra**

 **Purple- Nyroc - Darkus**

 **I'm sure there might be other holes, but I'll try to improve as I go. Anyways here's episode 4. No brawling in this one. For one, I know this is meant to be action/adventure, but I don't think you need to have a major brawl every episode to be epic.(anime practically has one brawl in most of its episodes) Besides it adds suspense and it's my fanfic. BTW- Even though in the last episode it ends with Aerogan and Shien as "supposed partners" in this part they are now and I plan on doing a Partner-shipping later explaining how characters such as Aerogan and Shien became partners. So, endure another brawlless episode in hopes of the next.**

 **Oops, forgot to disclaim before adding new chapter: I do not own Bakugan or any of its canon material and characters, just OC's and the plot of this chapter.**

* * *

Episode 4: Search! For the Spheres!

The boys travel to Bakugan City and meet Marucho. After getting acquainted and familiarized with current events, the boys are later shown the Haos Core Sphere. It turns out Shien was meant to be its holder, but has yet to recognize him because he is partnerless. There was a spat between the two best friends. As June was contemplating and later realizing he was an idiot, Shien later got himself together with Aerogan's help and into a brawl with Phobus. He wins and in addition of his victory, he and June make up. Plus, he gains the possibility of Aerogan as his partner.

Shien: Alright! I get Aerogan as a partner.(not quite there) He was already cool looking(power ranger) and is an amazing jumper. But, I am glad June and I are still friends. We both have fights, although they are rather pointless and can get rather silly. Now, I guess I am in the same boat as June and am now traveling on the same path. Besides getting myself in the same danger, I can't help but feel excited for what's about to come. Even, if it might be dangerous…

* * *

 **Cue Theme**

June in his brawler wear appears in a dream-like scenery. He sees the same images as the last time. Except, the dragon with different colored eyes reveals to be Nexus and a figure with a yellow sphere and a humanoid bakugan in the background revealed to be…

June- _Wait! That's Shien and Aerogan. So that would mean this is some sort of future vision. But, who are these "other" brawlers and bakugan...What about that dragon I saw before Nexus? And why am I having this dream? What's in store for me? (he walks back off the same cliff and begins to fall into the abyss screaming)_

Meanwhile in the "real" world June in his sleepwear with the cover off falls over the side of a bed. He was upside down with his head on the floor, back to his bed and knees bent and legs apart.

June- Ow. That hurt.(moans)

Nexus hovers over while curled up in ball form in front of the boy's face.

Nexus- June are you okay?(He pops open) You sounded like you had a nightmare.

June- I'm not sure it should be called a nightmare. It is a weird dream though.

A boy who looked about 8 years old in a white t-shirt with red bordered neckline, sleeves and bottom and orange shorts opened the door of June's bedroom(the fact June fell off a bed gave it away) **(Bedroom is best described to be a reasonable size. The closet is on the left side of the room. It has 2 two panel folding doors with wooden knobs. His bed which is a mattress on top of a spring board is in the corner of the room opposite of the closet. There is a bamboo wood brown bedside table next to it with a lamp, a digital alarm clock, and a family photo on top which includes his parents and his brother, but he looks slightly younger than his current age. There is a window with no drapes/curtains next to it. There is tawny colored dresser in the corner close to the end of his bed. There is a desk in the corner of the room left to his closet. It has a shelf on the back where various figurines are on top and in the bottom of it is filled with a few books. He has as stated by Shien 10 posters of Dan: one above the head of his bed, one on the side wall of the bed, two each on a closet door panel with a knob, one on the back of his bedroom door, one above his dresser, one above his desk, one on the ceiling above his bed, one on the front of the bedroom door and the last one is a spare poster that is rolled up and is in his closet. He does have a cut out however it is not present in his room at this point.)**. He had short, neat brown hair and is the same skin tone as June except he had emerald green eyes.

(Kenneth)- Hey June...Um? Why are you on the floor like that? Did you have a bad dream again?

June- Long story, Kenny. But, I'll be fine. Tell mom I'll be downstairs for breakfast in a few, okay?

Kenny- Okay. (he leaves)

Junes gets up and begins to make his bed and change, while Nexus hovers out of the way and ponders.

Nexus- Hmm? I wonder.

*****(time skip)

The scene shifts to June and Kenny, his little brother eating breakfast at rectangular dining table near the kitchen. Kenny is still in his pajamas and June in his brawler wear without his gloves. Kenny contently eats his meal while June it taking occasional bites and stares distantly then looks down at his pocket which held his core sphere. Nexus stands in front of his partner watching along with another pyrus bakugan who resembles a bipedal Bull.

(Taurin)- Hey June, what's going on with you?

June continues to stare at the distance, Kenny notices his brother's aloofness and waves his right hand in front of his face. But, it hardly phases him.

(Taurin)- June! June! YO SLEEPYHEAD!

June continues to stare blankly. Nexus flinches then turns in direction of the Minotaur bakugan.

Nexus- Taurin, why are you yelling at June like that?

Taurin- How can I not? Don't you see that June is not himself?

Nexus- I wouldn't know, seeing that we've been partners just for a day. Also he did wake up falling out of bed today.

Taurin- I was surprised enough when he and "princey" **(He means Shien, but this refers to his personality and appearance _in Taurus' perspective that is.)_** came with Lazar. And later we learn he made friends with a strange bakugan like you. I thought being with the Chase family through their dark days was enough, but you. And I thought having Atmos around was tough.

(Atmos)- Well, I wouldn't say it was a dream hanging around with you.

The bakugan turn to see a ventus bird-like bakugan landing to the left of Nexus.

Atmos- Although, I do agree with you it is unlike June to be like this. Junnie, is something bothering you?

June still stares.

Kenny- Hey? Big bro?

June barely moves. A woman with the same brown hair as the boys in a high ponytail with Kenny's green eyes walks in. She wears a light pink tanktop, a white skirt that goes above her knees with a full pale green apron.

Kenny- Mom?

(Lydia)- Let me.

Lydia walks over to her dazed out son and pats him on his right cheek with her right hand.

June (blinks rapidly)- Huh?(turns to face Lydia)Oh, morning Mom.

(Lydia)- Sweetie what's bothering you? You usually don't eat like this.(pulls a up a chair next to her elder son)

June- Just thinking about stuff.

Nexus- Like what?

June- Meeting you, my weird dream, Shien and Aerogan…

Nexus- Wait. Didn't you mention something about a dream when meeting me?

June- Yeah. In fact…

(Lydia)- In fact, why not you eat breakfast first before it gets cold? Besides you and Shien are going to the Battle Brawler's HQ later aren't you?

June- Ummm...(twiddles with fingers)

(Lydia)- I figured. Just eat 'kay?(faces son and smiles)

June- Right. (smiles)

Nexus- June's lucky.(mutters)

Atmos- With Lydia around as his mom he is very lucky. As is Kenny. You'll keep an eye on him won't you? He's practically a son to me.

Taurin-(butts in and knocks Atmos on her "rear" and struggles to get up) He's mine too! But yeah, you better do that.

Nexus- Of course.

************(timeskip)

June is at the front door with his shoes on and Nexus on his shoulders.

June- I'm leaving. Going to go with Shien to you-know-where. _I can't say Battle Brawler's HQ outloud. The people around here are okay, but still._

Lydia- Okay be careful!

Kenny- Bye big bro.

On the opposite side Shien with Aerogan on his shoulder came out of his house.

Shien- I'll be back, bye Mom, Grandpa, Fangoid and Jetro.

(Karen)- Take care, Shien. You too Aerogan

Shien ran to where June is then stops.

Shien- Ready?

June- Ready.

The two began walking.

 _Meanwhile at an unidentified lab,_ Phobus and Priam are seen present in the lab area where the new enemies were seen after the prologue. They are in the foreground arguing while the professor Farens stares at the specimen in the containment unit. However, the bickering between the two annoys him and he turns to face them.

Priam- Hah, hah, hah… So you found the Haos Core Sphere and lost to little kid. And you didn't even see the dragon.

Phobus- (growls) Well… At least he had some taste and wasn't that over fired brat.

Priam- Yeah, that makes it sound so much more beautiful.(sarcatically)

Phobus- How about we settle this like men? (get out Pavoneon holding him between his fore and middle finger, extending his arm)

Priam- Gladly. (mirrors the same gesture)

Farens- Enough!

The two flinched then look at a man in the lab coat.

Farens- Complaining will do us no good. You two failed. Period.

(Lariat)- Besides, if you boys couldn't do the job, you oughta let me "The Pearl of the Deep" take care of it.

Lariat comes walking in on the scene with Gai and Cyrus behind her. All of them were still in their cloaks.

Gai- Me want to give pipsqueaks fight.

Cyrus- Those two really messed up. Allow me to go for it.

Farens- Lariat, go for the head start on the Aquos Core Sphere. Gai, Cyrus standby.

Lariat- Gladly.

Cyrus- Huh!

Gai- Why let her go?

Farens- When my brother and I created the core spheres I was mostly responsible for the positive delta so we have better chances of finding the Pyrus, Haos, and Aquos Core Spheres. The Ventus, Subterra and Darkus spheres won't be as easy to find, however the battle data from Priam's and Phobus' bakumeters and their description will benefit in our search for them.

Gai- Alright.

Cyrus- By your command.

Phobus- But, what about those last resort abilities those boys used. Even though the difference was 500 our bakugan still return to us.

Farens- It's new to me, but appears to come from the unity of the bonded brawler and bakugan. _Apparently Kalandor thought of that before sending those spheres on that backwater planet._ It will likely be seen in the battles to come for the other spheres you all will find.

Priam- Whatever, I'm outta here.(he leaves)

Phobus scoffs then leaves.

Farens- Fair enough, Lariat continue as planned, Gai and Cyrus dismissed.

The professor turns to a containment unit with the same dragon-like specimen.

Farens- Soon my friend, soon...

 _Back to the boys walking on the sidewalk._

June- Glad Runo gave the okay for Aerogan to stick around with you.

Shien- Yeah. He's really cool. You should've seen him in battle.(

June- So how's Shien's, Aerogan?

Aerogan- It's great! His Mom's so nice. Grandpa's great! Fangoid and Jetro weren't at all half bad.

Nexus- I see.

Aerogan- What about you, Nexus?

Nexus- Well, Taurus and Atmos were rather...curious about my origins.

Flashback****

June was sitting at the table with his Mom and brother. Meanwhile, Nexus was in a hallway with a Ventus Atmos and Pyrus Taurus

Taurin- So, you're Pyrus Nexus Dragonoid?

Nexus - Yes.

Atmos- Where are you from dear? Vestroia, Gundalia, Neathia or maybe Vestal?

Nexus- I don't know?

Atmos and Taurin- Huh?

Taurin- How can you not know?

Nexus- I woke up with no memory of what had happened before I came to Earth. June just happened to be there when I was awake.

Atmos- Pardon me dear, you said you are Pyrus Nexus Dragonoid?

Nexus- Yes.

Atmos- Are you in anyway related to Drago?

Nexus- Um… Drago?

Taurin- What? You don't know him?

Nexus- Well, the name is familiar.

Taurin- Well, kid you are something(sulks).

Atmos also dips her head and a depressed blue aura appeared. Nexus sweatdropped.

end*****

Nexus- Apparently the fact that I am some sort of dragonoid is something eluding people.

Aerogan- Why is that?

Nexus- Not sure.

June- Well the only Dragonoid we know of is Drago, but I guess the fact that you're here is a bit astonishing.

Shien- Imagine if this goes on the news.

June imagines what would happen. He pictures various news reporters with their mics extended at June asking questions and camera people behind them.

June- (with a closed eye teary face)Let's keep this on the down low at least for now.

Shien- Right. (with an amused smile)

The twosome and their bakugan stopped in front of the Battle Brawler's HQ. Near the front door was Kato.

June- Hi there Kato.

Shien- Morning.

Kato- Greetings Masters June and Shien. I see you're doing fine Aerogan and you as well Nexus.

Aerogan- Yo old timer! What's up?

Nexus- Old timer?

June- He means Kato.

Nexus- Kato's also old timer?

Shien- A slang term. Like calling your friend buddy, dude, pal…

Nexus- Okay.

Kato- Would you gentlemen follow me?

Kato walked into the HQ and the boys with their bakugan followed. He lead them to the room where Marucho did a scan on Nexus. Marucho, Gunz and Runo were there.

Marucho- Hey guys.

Runo- Welcome back.

Gunz just waved.

Boys- Hello.

Marucho- Let's get to it.

Everyone nodded.

 _Marucho is now_ scanning the two core spheres on a platform on top of the console. There are various graphics being projected. Runo, Gunz and the boys were standing by. The bakugan were out on the shoulder's of their respective partners.

June- Hey Nex **(Just another nickname)** ,(looks at partner as well as partner does) do you know anything about those miracle abilities? You know besides the obvious.

Nexus- They are powerful abilities formed between the brawler and bakugan, when the core sphere present senses the zenith unity of the two under stress. **(Well, he was created by "our yet to be ally professor. So, he kind of talks in a techno-scientific lingo.)**

The rest of the brawlers and their bakugan(except Nexus and Marucho) made a face.

Everyone- Umm?

Aerogan- In layman's terms?

Runo- I think he means they are created when a brawler and bakugan come to an understanding or connection during the battle.

The rest of the group- Oh.

Aerogan- You could have said that.(annoyed)

Nexus "shrugs". **( Bakugan have limited movement of limbs in ball form. If you choose to imagine my ball form or some other it's your choice how they gesture.)**

Runo- So Marucho, how's it going?

Marucho- Well, this confirms with what Nexus said. The core sphere have a set frequency. These two are very similar though.

Nexus- The positive delta.

Gunz- The positive delta? What's he talking about?

Nexus- All core spheres of the same delta have similar frequencies and would glow the way they did if in proximity.

Aerogan- We saw the glowing thing yesterday, what about this delta thingy? **(Pardon me, if he sounds a little(or more stupid)**

All the humans took a moment to think.

Runo- Hey Marucho, could that be a reference to the triple node?

Gunz- Triple node?

Reptak(pops out)- What's that?

Marucho- A component of the original game. You see when the game of Bakugan started there was a requirement of utilizing strategy in terms of attributes. (the original attribute wheel appears)The attribute or attributes you and your opponent were using played a factor in winning the game. You could hook up bakugan of certain attributes to increase power; such as if your opponent is Ventus and you are Aquos,(corresponding circles on the wheel glowed respectively) you could use "Correlation between Aquos and Ventus" to increase your bakugan's power level. Or if you have a Pyrus bakugan and a Darkus bakugan on the field(same action occurs here), you could use "Diagonal Relation between Pyrus and Darkus" to increase their power level. But one of the most powerful combinations would be the triple node. It only works if you have either Pyrus, Haos and Aquos bakugan on the field or Darkus, Ventus and Subterra bakugan.(corresponding attributes lit up and dimmed; as said and situation changes)

June- Um… That's a lot to go on.

Shien- Good thing we play the now version, but how does that relate?

Marucho- There's a command card call "Positive Delta" it's used to sap g-power from a bakugan with either Pyrus, Haos or Aquos attribute.

Runo- However, it works in reverse if the opponent bakugan isn't one of the attributes mentioned. So Pyrus, Haos and Aquos are part of this positive delta.

June- And Ventus, Subterra and Darkus are part of the negative delta?

Nexus- Exactly, right.

Aerogan- Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?

Nexus- Hmmm… That is would be easier to find the holder of the Aquos Core sphere, next.

Aerogan- That's it? No more info on this attribute relation or something?

Nexus- I can't think of any.

Everyone just made a face.

Radizen(turns to face the dragon)- Seriously kid? Can't you remember anything?

Nexus- I can't if I wanted to.

Reptak(turns to face dragon)- You sure?

June- Well, we just have to keep on keepin' on. If anything jogs your memories tell us. Better now than later, right?

Nexus- Yes.

Aerogan- Question.(hovers off partner's shoulder) Where is the Aquos core sphere?

 _Meanwhile_ at an antique store along blonde haired girl wearing sailor- like outfit is walking around and sees a triangular box with the aquos symbol on it. She stops and glances at it. She reaches out to touch it and the door slides to reveal the Aquos core sphere.

Marucho- Well, there were some news reports of weirdly colored UFOs streaking over various areas.

Nexus- UFOs?

Marucho- An acronym: Unidentified Flying Object, a UFO.

Runo- Could those be the other core spheres?

Gunz- Well, There was a crater of some sort when they appeared. So those UFOs are likely those boxes that hold the core spheres.

Shien- How many were reported?

Marucho- Well. There were six: a purple one, a green one, a blue one, a brown one, a yellow one and a red one. They all appeared consecutively.

Aerogan- Meaning?

Reptak- Meaning that they are all connected.

June- Then let's get to it. (about to leave)

Shien- Do you even know where they landed or how you're going to find them?

June- (stops)Relax we got two of our own, so we can use their resonating to find them. As for where-

Nexus- You don't know.

June drops his head in shame/disappointment.

Marucho- We could check out in what general direction they landed.

June- Yeah, I was about to say that.(straightens up, crosses arms, and nods with eyes; Acts like a boss basically)

Shien- Liar.(mutters with a eyes half open; ex: like in season 1 episode 15 when Dan and Co. say hi to Gorem a second time)

June- Worry wart.

Shien grumbled as did June. Runo stepped between them and gave them a glare. Then looked at the rest of the group.

Runo- Listen. Guys if these things are powerful as they are, we ought to find them.

Marucho- Runo's right, although we might need to come up with something for the spheres themselves, because the brawlers you two faced off against seemed to be able to find you both fairly quick.

Shien- Nexus you said these things have a set frequency right?

Nexus- Yes.

Shien- Is it that they're tracking?

Nexus- Well, yes.

Marucho- Well, we'll need to disguise it. Luckily I'd got started on it.

everyone else- Huh?

Gunz- What are you talking about, Marucho?

Marucho - Give me a moment. (leaves room)

Radizen- You guys are going to like it. (leaves and follows Marucho)

The rest of the group looked at one another with a questionable look.

Runo- _I wonder if it's that thing he was working on last night and early this morning._

Marucho comes back and he was holding two items that looked like watches. They were mainly light gray with lines the encircle the face and ring. One had red lines and the other had yellow ones.

Marucho- Here it is.(presents them)

The group went up to take a closer look. They looked like watches although there's an empty space where a clock face would be.

June- They look cool, but what are they?

Marucho- Watches for your core spheres. This red one is for you June and the other one is for Shien. Go ahead, try them on.

The boys took their respective watch and put them on their left wrist. After doing so they popped their spheres in. They were glowing for a moment, but after they were clicked into place the glowing stopped.

Marucho- They disguise the frequency, so they won't be able to be resonating as much and a bit more convenient to carry. I'll need to work on setting up the other ones so that they can be ready for any new holders.(He yawned)

Runo- How about you let me help you there?

Marucho- Thanks, Runo I appreciate it. How about we get started? Shien, June could I have the watches back with the core spheres? I want to make a few tweaks so you can still use them to locate the other holders.

Boys- Okay.

June and Shien took off the watches and handed them back to Marucho with the spheres.

Marucho- Thank you. In the mean times Gunz, fill June and Shien in on the plan.

Gunz- Right.

Marucho and Runo left the room. Gunz gestured to the boys and they followed him. June and Shien stared at one another as did Nexus and Aerogan. They nodded and then followed the older brawler. He lead them to the roof. The boys looked around then ran out to the bars. They looked around and were amazed. They could see the entire city.

June- Wow! This view is amazing!

Shien- Yeah. And the air is great.

Gunz- Glad you like it. But, back to the topic.

Reptak- You kids are going on a mission.

Shien- A mission to find the rest of the core spheres?

Gunz- Yeah. Although, it won't be easy. From the photos we were able to find a general location, however someone like you two could have already bonded and are in danger in that position.

June- And if that happens we find the holder and have him/her join us.

Gunz- You two catch on quick.

Aerogan- Well, Shien has some training from his dad.

Gunz- His dad?

June- Yeah. His pops is a Kendo master and tries to teach him a thing or two, even if it isn't him. Although right now, he is on a training journey with his brother.

Shien- June!

June (raised both his hands as though he was surrendering.)- Alright, alright.

Aerogan- Wait! If that was what's going on, why didn't you join them?

Shien- Kendo is not my thing Aerogan.

Gunz- How come?

Shien- Well, I don't know. It is supposed to be a family thing, but I just couldn't really get into it. It just isn't me. Besides fencing has been my passion.

Gunz- Fencing huh?

Shien- Enough, let's get back on track. Exactly how are we going to get there and why us?

Gunz- Well Kato going to be your pilot and guardian while on this trip and you two both have an idea of what's going. Besides the core spheres react to one another so you two are the ones who stand a chance. I'd go myself, but I can't leave Bakugan City with one active Brawler. And Marucho and Runo are occupied here in the lab. Also Nexus seems to know more than he says.

The bakugan looked suspiciously at the dragon.

Nexus- I just don't know sometimes.

Aerogan- But you do other times.(creeping in closer staring at the dragon straight in the face)

Reptak- (sweat drop) Hey, kid drop the bad bad cop act. You're even creeping me out.

Shien- Besides you heard what June said earlier. We take this a step at a time. Nexus will tell us when he knows.

Aerogan- Okay. (backs off and slumps)

June- We have to do this don't we?

Gunz- You guys are our best bet? Will you help?

June stared up at the sky and took a deep breath, then stared at his feet.

June- _What to do? I did want to have adventure in my life, but I didn't think it would be like this. I do a bunch of silly reenactments of a bunch of action scenes with Shien at times. Not to mention, what if this ends up like they way it did with my father? Would I leave my mom and Kenny the way Dad did? In tears maybe even more, what about Nexus? What about...?_

Shien seeing June shivering his left hand on his trembling left shoulder. June looked up at his friend. Shien had a calm and solemn face.

Shien- Wherever you go, I'll go with you.

Aerogan- I'll be right behind you buddy.

June- Shien.

Nexus- The same with me.

June- _Nexus._ (takes a deep breath, then extends his right hand. He looks at Gunz with a brave and determined face) On my honor as the son of Wallingford Chase, I choose to accept the mission. Alongside my best friend and our bakugan we will find the core sphere and their holders.

Gunz( at first confused, but then smiles and shakes his hand)- Glad to hear it.

Shien(puts his hand on top of the two instigators)- Don't forget about me.

The bakugan hovered onto their brawlers' joint hands.

 _Th_ _e_ _scene fades_ to June's bed room. June is looking over what he is deciding to pack in a red duffel bag with with black straps and frames. He takes a moment to think hard about what he has packed or may have forgotten.

June- _Let's see. I got my toothbrush, tooth paste, cup, comb, soaps, towel, pajamas, spare set of wardrobe, more than I think I'm going to need clean underwear, ...I think I'm good in terms of packing necessities, oh wait I've got to grab a mini first aid kit._

June goes to his side table drawer and opens it. He fishes around in its contents and find a small first aid kit pack and puts it in a pocket of his bag.

June- Alright, I've got my brawler gear, and...hm?

He takes note of a small rectangular box in his drawer. He goes over to it and opens it. In the red velvet lined box was a gold medal attached to s a short strap that had three vertical stripes: red, white, red. Inscribed on it in the center was an eagle, below it the US motto:"E Pluribus Unum" **( one out of many for non-latin learners)** and above Wallingford Chase. June continued to stare at it.

Nexus(hovering behind his brawler)- June, what's that you're looking?

June(reacted shocked and looked behind him)- Nexus!(takes a deep breath with right hand over heart and left hand behind his back holding the box) You scared me.

Nexus- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

June- That's fine. Don't worry about I was deep in thought.(left hand eases tension.)

Nexus- What's that? (gesturing to box)Behind your back?

June- This? Well, it's a gift from my dad.

Nexus- Dad? Now that you mentioned it where is he?

June- He's not with us anymore(his eyes closed for a moment). He died two years ago.

Nexus- Oh. I am…

June- Don't apologize. I've heard it all. It's alright.

Nexus- Alright.

June places the box on top of everything he's packed in the duffel bag. He nods.

June- _I've got my bakumeter, cell, wallet and Nexus. I'm good._

 _In another bedroom_ **(pretty much a mirrored version of June's except some different coloring, placement of some items and presence of others. His bed is just a mattress on a black metal frame with vertical bars at the "head and foot of the bed. On a window still were a couple of power ranger themed figurines. He has only two posters in his bedroom. As stated June he has one of Gunz to the left of headboard of his bed and Shun next to it. On his dresser are a couple of trophies and a standing photo of two unidentified figures. On his bedside table he doesn't have a lamp, but a digital alarm clock and a figurine of Solaris Knight(a sixth/extra ranger in PR: Mystic Force). He a a more simplified desk with a desk lamp on it in the corner of the room next to the window.)** Shien is packing in a black gym bag with yellow outlines his things. Aerogan was watching on his bed.

Shien- Man. I can't believe it. My dad and brother go on a training trip and I go to save the world of possible danger. I've wonder what it would be like to be a hero or an up and coming one, but I didn't really think it be like this.

Aerogan- Well, live the dream buddy.

Shien- Aerogan, don't talk about dreams. Besides, dreams aren't always what you make of them.(place one last item in the bag) There, that should do.(hears knocking) Come in!

A white door opens to reveal an old man who is partially bald. He had a slight tan gray eyes and is dressed in an ivory colored blouse and light tan cargo pants. He had a Haos Jetro on his left shoulder.

Shien- Oh grandpa, what's up?

(Kenji)- I just wanted to see if you needed help, but seems like you're good.

Shien-(looks down) Hey Grandpa what would you think Dad would think of .. all of this? (gestures all around him) Aerogan, the core sphere, me and June going on this trip?

(Kenji)- Well, first of all who said it's his opinion that matters. Shien, this is your choice. You chose to go with June, you decided to be involved, and you chose to follow through.

Shien- I know, but won't he be mad.

( Kenji)- Well, he was mad when you gotten into fencing, but he saw you were happy. So he couldn't be that mad. He maybe a little blind in seeing what's the best, but he still loves you.

Shien-(sits down on the bed next to his bag but not too close Aerogan) I guess.

(Kenji)-(sits to his grandson's left, Jetro goes down in front of Aerogan and begins talking to him) You're you and he's him. So don't get yourself wrapped up with this and focus on the task at hand.

Shien- Right.(with a smile)

Both boys are in front of their respective homes with their families behind them. Both have their bakugan on their right shoulders and their bags in their left hand.

(June's side)

Lydia- June, you got everything you need?

June- Yep.

Lydia- Even clean…

June- Yes, that too.

Lydia- (hugs her son affectionately) I love you so much. You will be careful and come back will you?

June- (hugs back) I will. Promise.

They two disengage their embrace. June goes down on his haunches to Kenneth's level and puts his right hand on his left shoulder.

Kenneth- June?

June- Alright Kenny, you're the man of the house this time, so you take care of things here won't you?

Kenneth- (looks down sadly) You aren't going to…

June- I will comeback, and get to spend some of my remaining summer and school years with an awesome little bro like you. Okay?

Kenneth- (looks up with tears in eyes, but later nods) Okay.

Taurin(pops up)- Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him and the rest of the crew.

Atmos(pops out and flies eye level to June)- So will I. Now, Nexus keep our boy out of trouble.

June makes a face as though he is embarrassed by doting parents

Nexus- Of course Atmos.

(Shien's side)

A women with black-green hair and Shien's green eyes in a simple white-collared light green dress is currently hugging Shien.

(Karen)-(with a teary face) Now be good and call back whenever you get the chance Shien.

Shien- I will mom.

Karen releases her son and turns to face Aerogan.

(Karen)- Aerogan, now you'll look out for my son won't you?

Aerogan- Definitely. He and I are buds.

A Subterra Fangoid pops out in front of Aerogan.

Fangoid- You be careful too kid. You have yet to see Earth as Vestroia.

Jetro- Now Fangoid, with Shien around this kid will be fine. I think they'll be great together.

(Kenji)- You know the warrior code right?

Shien- Always stand, unmoved like the mountain, but act furiously like the wind.

(Kenji)- Attaboy.(pulls him in a quick and gentle hug)

A black limo arrives on the scene. Kato comes out of the driver's seat.

Kato- Master June, Master Shien, are you both ready?

June- Yep.

Shien- Locked and loaded.

Kato goes to the back of the limo and opens the trunk. The boys handed their bags to him and walked over to the passenger area. June gave a thumbs up to his family and a calm smile. Shien waved to his. They looked at one another and went in along with their bakugan. After the all the doors were closed Kato walked over to the driver's seat and gave the boys' families his word that they will be safe. He took a seat and drove them to the lab.

A plane(like the one used by the Battle Brawlers in season 1 when they go searching for the infinity core) takes off from the landing pad at the lab. Runo, Gunz and Marucho are standing there watching the plane take flight.

 _In the scene_ where the Aquos Core Sphere was last seen the same blond haired girl is now on the ground face down with her head pointing to her left unconscious. A blue glow is emanating from her right hand clenched in a fist.

* * *

 **Way to get through this one.:) As for the bakugan present in the chapter/episode, since the Main OC's and their relatives live in Bakugan City I thought it be fitting there being bakugan living among them. It was mentioned that Shien and June brawled before getting their partners so yeah. I'm off to school.**

 **Next Episode:Tide out!**


	7. Episode 5: Tide Out!

**Hey everyone,**

 **I'm sorry about making you all wait, but here it is like I promised.;) I hope it is worth your while waiting. I underestimated the time it would take over the school days for a new chapter to be written. Also, I haven't really gotten a plot down other than that a new Aquos brawler will join the ranks of the new heroes. I had trouble setting the stage and determining the way the brawl would go in terms of numbers.**

 **Quicknote on Amazon. Much like Aerogan, I had to refer to his abilities in the anime and other bakugan. I referred to mostly Marucho's partners mainly Preyas and Awkimos. Preyas because he is Amazon's Sensei and Awkimos for effects of aquos bakugan. His ability Desert Rocket looks like a subterra ability of Blue Stealth so Preyas' abilities will guide me in determining other ability effects. Also his abilities have this 'cool' vide, like it's something sleek, and awesome, but fitting, seeing how Amazon is a bit of a show-off.**

 ***-(12/26/15) I forgot to do this, but I want to say thanks to current followers and favoriters of this fanfic and my screen name and those of you who reviewed. If you have comments, question, etc review or PM me.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy my interpretations and the chapter.**

 ***Also do you know that Lariat Character, well I've decided to change her name to Loriat. A hybrid of the names Lorelei(A Kanto Region elite Four)and Lariat(a musical term), I'll explain later in my About Neo Legacy**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own bakugan, oc's are mine, and so are Amazon's abilities(with the exception of two shown here)**

* * *

In our last episode June is woken up from his own dream and sees a connection between his dreams and the core sphere events. He was even tranced by them during breakfast. He and the recently(and off story) partnered Shien go to Battle Brawler HQ to meet with the Brawlers and attempt to debrief what had happened, so far. Some new info is revealed on the Core Spheres. A plan has been made for the boys to go on a trip to find the rest of the spheres. While for the bad guys in spite of failures they are still continuing(anyways it's too early to even give up) with the search for the Core Spheres. After some doubts and a support by his bro June chooses to go. They both packed and said their goodbyes to their families and are now on a plane with the Brawlers on the landing pad of the HQ watching them go. However the last episode ends with a blond haired girl, unconscious holding the Aquos Core Sphere in her hand.

Gunz: Quite frankly I had insisted on going or even going with them, but Marucho reasoned that I should stay for defense, even though Bakugan City has been at peace(except for that Shien kid's brawl) for two years after Kuso took leave. I know Kato will do what he can and will keep an eye out for them at least, but I think it might be better for an experienced brawler such as myself to go. However, Runo said it be best for them to discover as they went. After briefing the kids about this it seems like those two aren't completely in the dark and anyways they can contact us when they need(to update or help or whatever…) Anyways, I don't really know why that June kid stated that he was the son of Wallingford Chase, but I can see in his eyes that he's got what it takes. And no doubt Shien and their bakugan will follow. **(This plan Marucho mentioned and Gunz briefed about in the last episode is off story, but is assumed to happen between episode 3 and 4. I thought he(Gunz) would be the kind of guy who wants in and knows what's it like to be drawn in something you didn't want or thought of being in. Seeing how he helps the Brawlers in the last fight against Mechtavius Destroyer and he notes how they are all really in it for their cause and are persistent. So I hope this character intro is a good match up)**

cue theme

We last left our heroes on a plane to find the Aquos Core Sphere, however that won't be the only thing that will be found.

So anyways, as the Brawlers watch the plane take off.

flashback******************

The two new brawlers are standing before the older brawlers and Kato was standing to the side. The bakugan huddled in a smaller circle a few feet from their human partners debriefing. Marucho came forward with the watches holding the Pyrus and Haos Core Spheres.

Marucho- These are for you. The watches shouldn't hinder their capability to detect with the other Core Spheres.(hands them out)

The boys took them and put them on their left wrists.

Marucho begins talking to them about the watch mechanics and other functions. They both nodded after his explanation.

Runo(gets out a tablet with a map and four points: one somewhere off the coast of England, one in Japan, one in Africa and one in Australia.)- These are the general location where the Core Spheres landed. You guys will first go here(she points to the point in England), a port city called Cetus. There's a possibility the Aquos Core Sphere is there, then to Africa, Japan and Australia. You guys call us when you land.

Marucho- There's a lead that a strange triangular box like the one we just had and you guys saw was seen in an antiques store.

June- How did it even get there of all places?

Shien- Well, to be fair these things did land randomly.

June- Whatever, let's do this(fist pumps his right arm into the air)!

The plane takes off with June and Shien looking out through the window.

Marucho(smiles)- Have a safe trip!

Gunz- Good luck.

Runo- You boys, take care.

(end of flashback)

Runo- I hope they won't run into too much trouble.

Gunz- You're too soft on them. I'm sure they'll do fine.

Reptak- Yeah, those kids are more than what meets the eye.

Marucho- Besides, it's in their hands now.

Radizen- Anyways we can still give them help. Like give them advice when they need it.

Runo(sighs)-Yeah. _Maybe they might find him._ (looks up to the sky)

On the plane, the boys were checking it out. They were both amazed at the contents and space.

They later head into the main room and took a seat on the couch.(Basically the space where there are purple couches. Sorry don't have any other way to call it).

June- Boy, this is a pretty sweet gig. Looking around the bedroom. I mean we were in a presence of a brawler, we got to see the inside of the HQ/Lab and now this ship, when they went worldwide to search for the Infinity Core.

Nexus- Well, now we're in this aircraft searching for the Core Spheres.

Aerogan- Speaking of which, is anything jogging up your memory.

Nexus- Umm? How is a memory supposed to run?

The boys sweatdropped while Aerogan just stood there astonished.

Aerogan- Are you that dense?!

Shien- He means if you remember anything about the Core Spheres.

Nexus- Oh. (takes a moment to think) No, afraid not.

June- Aerogan, drop the suspicious act. He's our friend. And anyways, you two should try to get along, besides it's going to be like this for a while.

Shien- He's got a point.

The two bakugan looked at one another.

Aerogan- Fine.

Nexus- Alright.

The screen in the room lit up with Kato wearing a pilot's helmet in the cockpit .

Kato- Excuse me young masters, we'll be landing in Cetus soon.

June- Alright, thanks Kato.

Kato- My pleasure.(gives a thumbs up and the screen turns off.)

The plane hovers onto a field clearing outside of a pastoral looking town near high tech towering buildings.

June- This is Cetus? Wow, the tablet wasn't kidding about this place.

Shien- It's amazing. A nice synergy with past and present.

Aerogan- Synergy?

June- Dude, it's amazing, no need to go extraordinary. Now come on, we got a Core Sphere to find! (runs ahead)

Shien- Wait up!(runs after)

Meanwhile, a feminine figure with sea-green wavy hair in a dark cloak is currently in the shadows of an alley watching three girls about our (up and coming) heros' age chatting away happily. One of whom is the girl seen last episode, however she is lively with spirit and has bright blue eyes she also had a small white purse with a flap that covers it and a shoulder strap . The other two girls appear as the following: a girl with brown hair is a pixie-cut and was dressed in a tan tunic over a somewhat longer white sleeve shirt, with a black belt around her waist, dark brown combat boots(without heels), and was wearing a pyrus bakumeter on her left wrist and two cord bracelets(one brown the other green), while the other had long straight red hair, dark brown eyes, a burst of freckles on her face and she was wearing a pink no sleeve shirt, tan shorts that go only a centimeter or so beyond her waist and was wearing a haos bakumeter on her right wrist and a silver bangle on her left.

(Loriat)- So that's the person the Aquos Core Sphere chose. She doesn't look like much.

(Amphitria)- Of course, pretty fish like her will sink.

(Loriat)- (laughs wickedly) _I'll just have to get her alone and then I'll strike_.

The three girls began walking away. Loriat followed.

Back to the boys, they are now in the heart/center of the town with their watches in front of them looking around. Their bakugan were looking around as well. They continued walking like this, until…

June(exasperated)-Man, this is going to take forever.

Shien- What do you expect, an instant ringer? We maybe in the right place, but this like finding a needle in a haystack. For all we know the Aquos Core Sphere could already be found by the bad guy.

Aerogan- Besides, we don't even know if the thing bonded with anyone.

June- I know you're right, but this is going to take all day, even a week to do.

Shien- Dude, we should check out the antique stores around here.

June- Yeah. I'll check the one on Beach Street, you take Revere Avenue. If we don't have any leads we'll ronde vu at the last one at Mare Via.

Shien- Right.

The two split up and went to the antique stores. In a short montage the boys at the respective store began looking around with their bakugan hovering around the open spaces between the various objects. Then scenes flash in which the boys ask a store clerk about a triangular box, however whom they ask shook their heads. They later head to the last one, it was a one story tall building with the viewing window showing various old antiques, some of which are nautical themed. The door was a traditional brown door with a silver knob and the lighting was dim.

June- I assume you're as lucky as me to find anything.

Shien- I've got nothing. Let's check out this one.(places hand on the knob and begins to turn it open)

A bell rings and the boys stepped inside.

(owner)- Why, hello.

boys- Huh! (turn to their right)

When the boys turned they saw a bald old man dressed in a mocha-colored leather button up trench coat over a light blue button up collared blouse, a pocket watch with a brass rim was located in hit top right chest pocket. Despite looking rather ancient, he had a kind face, with golden yellow eyes and a slightly tanned complexion.

Boys- Hello.

(owner)- Hmm? (takes the thinker's position) Say you two are my second customers to be your age.

Boys- Huh?

(owner)- Oh, well I mean no disrespect, in fact feel free to explore here and to ask me any question if you need to? By the way my name is Thomas Drake, but you may call me Thomas.

June- Well then sir, my name is June Chase(walks over and extends his right hand.) Nice to meet you.

Shien- I'm Shien Hiro, at your service.

Aerogan(coughs)- Ahem.

Shien- Oh,(gestures to right shoulder) and this here is my partner Haos Aerogan.

Aerogan- What's up mister?

June- And speaking of partners (gestures to right shoulder) this here is my pal Pyrus Nexus Dragonoid.

Nexus- Greetings, but please call me Nexus.

Thomas- My, you two are awfully polite. Nice to meet you both. As well as your mates.

June- Jezz, thanks.

Shien- My father and grandfather always insist politeness is an important necessity in life.

Thomas- They sound very wise. But may I ask, what brings you two into Cetus?

Shien- Well...we are looking for a box.(sheepishly)

Thomas- A box?

June- Yeah, a triangular box with the symbol for Aquos.(is elbowed in the gut by Shien)Oof.

Shien- He means, maybe with an Aquos symbol. (turns to talk and uses hand to cover his friend's right ear.) What the heck, we have to keep this on the down low, dude.

June-(whispers into Shien's ear) Yeah, but Thomas doesn't seem untrustworthy.

Thomas- Excuse me lads, but you don't happen to be looking for a triangular box that _suppossedly_ fell from the sky and happened to hold a blue orb? Like the ones on your right wrists?

June- Yeah that's…(takes moment to process the info) huh?

Shien- _He knew!_

Aerogan- So much for covert.(sweatdrops)

Nexus- Who said they were covert?

June- Um, sir how were you able to figure it out?

Thomas- No offense. Not many of my customers or visitors are your age. Not to mention what was in the box was a blue sphere just like the one you both have on your wrists.

Nexus- So that means you've seen the Aquos Core Sphere.

Aerogan- Alright, talk do you have it buster?

Shien- Aerogan, be nice.

Thomas- Actually a blond haired young lass has it.

June- Do you know who she is?

Thomas- I've seen her with her friends walk by my shop a couple of times, and she even walks in sometimes when she is alone with her bakugan. Although her visit here a couple of hours ago was different.

June- Different how?

Thomas- You see lads, (a playback of his flashback takes place)a lot of the antiques here were from some of my travels, treasures found at the depths and travels of other sailors and sea adventurers.(a glimpse of Thomas as a young admiral appears) However, one of the many things on display in my shop was not from sea travels or from treasure hunters. I believed it was from space. I was just going about my usual day, until something fell from the sky in my yard. It was a triangular box with a blue circle inscribed in it was the bakugan symbol for water. Whatever it was I didn't even know. I immediately took it inside my home to have a closer look.

In my years of travels and experiences it didn't look like anything I've seen. I'd even assumed little men from another planet might try to find it and take it back. I was still intrigued by this very item, but something made me feel that it shouldn't be hidden in my home, but be found. When I came to work at my shop I left it in a rather shadowy place. It somehow felt right, but in my mind I felt that I needed to report this.

A few days passed, when I was in the back of my shop examining a couple of new antiques I had to price, suddenly I heard a voice calling for help. I rushed out and saw that the girl was on the ground and an aquos bakugan was rushing around. He noticed me and started talking gibberish. But he was worried. I checked on her and she began to wake up. I made sure she was well and nothing was wrong. We both heard some crackling later and saw that the box was eating itself. We were both shocked. She made many offers for this incident to replace the box and to return the orb. But somehow I decided to let her keep it in spite of expenses.

Shien- Well sir that's something.

June- Could you tell us something about the bakugan, Mr Thomas?

Nexus- Why June?

Thomas- Well, It was Aquos, looked kind-of like an iguana, had a red gem in the middle of his chest and talked a lot.

June recalled his dream, he recalled that the vision of a brawler holding the Aquos Core Sphere and in the background, the bakugan had red eye and a red gem in its chest and looked like a humanoid iguana.

Aerogan- Hey! That sounds like Amazon, although I don't know what an iguana exactly is, but that's gotta be him.

Shien- Who's Amazon?

Aerogan- An old pal of mine from New Vestroia, he's a protege of an old friend of my mistress. **(Since they were both seen on New Vestroia I am going to assume some time before my fanfic would take scene that they may had been acquainted with one another.)**

Shien- Really?

June- Shien let's leave.(whispers to him) Thanks for you help Mr. Thomas. (begins to go through the door.)

Shien- June, wait! (reacts surprised and rushes to follow after him but not after…) Thanks and sorry for troubling you(bows).

Thomas- I'm sure you both mean well, but anyways safe travels to you both.(smiles)

The two went out. June went to an alley and signaled Shien to come in.

Shien- What was that pal?

June- Sorry but I really need to tell you and the rest of you guys this.

Aerogan- Tell us what?

Nexus- Does it have to do with your dream?

June nods.

Shien- What about it?

June- You know how you are often waking me up from that one back at camp?

Shien- Yeah.

June- Also how Nexus was meant to be my partner?

Shien- Yeah.

June- Well, my dream has to do with what has happened till now.

Shien- Crazy, but go on.

June- When I was still asleep this morning I had that same dream again only now I realized that you and Aerogan were in it.

Shien- Is that suppose to be a good thing?(makes a face)

June-It is. You were holding the Haos Core Sphere. And the description of our new Aquos member's bakugan matches with the image of her holding the Aquos Core Sphere and her partner.

Shien- Okay so we know whose bakugan we are looking for, but we don't know anything about the brawler other then that she is a girl.

June- Oh.(frowns but later smiles)But he said she often hangs with friends and she's our age and a girl so where would she hang with friends?

Shien- Either the park or the mall but I would put bets on the mall.

Aerogan- So we are going to be snooping around stores just to find one person?

June- I know it sounds ridiculous, but I can't think of any better ideas.

Shien- I wished we had asked that old man for her name if he knows her?

June- I doubt he would tell us that even if we seemed nice. Besides, we've troubled him enough.

Shien- Well, your sixth sense is more or less spot on. But what are we waiting for?(fist pumps)

June- Right.

In a three story mall in the more modern district of the city the same blond haired girl is in a department store watching her red haired friend try on clothes along with her other friend. They seem to be enjoying themselves but the same cloaked figure is watching them from a clothes rack acting as though she is just a regular customer.

(Loriat)- _Soon._

Back to our guys. They are now in the same mall mentioned earlier, June is on the first floor searching while Shien is on the bottom. They both look in various department and other stores on their respective floor with their bakugan keeping an eye out. After searching the entire floor, they decided to go to the second. Shien is running up the stairs, while June takes an escalator to the next floor and walks by a clothing store. His core sphere glows.

Nexus- June your sphere!

June(Looks at right wrist)- It's glowing so she must be nearby.

He looks around and at the store he just walked by. He walks in and the glow gets stronger. He looks in the direction he was walking and sees a bunch of girls close to the dressing room area where two of them are sitting down on a bunch of comfy round seats watching their red haired friend model some clothes she's trying on. He takes note of one in particular with blond hair. He goes behind a nearby headless manikin and makes a phone call.

June- Hey Shien, you there.

Shien- Yeah.

June- Where are you?

Shien- I am just now on the second floor in front of a shoe store why?

June- I found her. She in a department store named 'Treasure'.

Shien- That's great! (turns around and sees the sign of the store across) I'm right across from where you are. I'll meet you there.

June- See ya soon.(ends phone call) I can't believe we found her!(excitedly pumps his fist and accidentally bumps it into the manikin)Huh?(looks behind him)

The manikin topples, but June quickly reacts and catches it as though he was dropping his ballroom dancing partner. Everyone in the store turned to look at the boy. June sweat drops.

June- Opps, I...wanted to take a closer look at this statue's face,(looks at manikin and sees that it is headless) I mean it's...physique. I'll put this right back up. (puts it back) Sorry about that.(rubs the back of his head subconsciously and laughs sheepishly)

Nexus- You should work on being covert.

June- My bad.

Shien- That and his dancing skills.

June looks in the direction of the voice and sees Shien walks into the store. To the girls.

(the red haired girl)-Boys, cute but sometimes thick-headed.(rolls eyes)

(brown haired girl)- Felice, boys are not even worth the hassle.(crosses arms across chest and looks the other way.)

A pyrus bakugan pops out and reveals to be a Pyrus Ziperator.

Ziperator- Well, I'm sure he didn't mean to cause and trouble.

Ingrid was looking at Shien. An Aquos bakugan popped up and opened.

(Amazon)- Hey, Ingrid.(his brawlers continues to stare)

Felice- Mmmmmm. (walks over to friend and whispers in her left ear) You know if you keep staring at him he going to have holes in him.

Ingrid-(yelps but covers her mouth) Felice, really?

(brown haired girl)- Looks like our little Ingrid has a crush on someone.(teasingly mocks)

Ingrid- Corinne, not you too.

Amazon looks at the guys who are now discussing something.

Shien- Alright we found the girl, now what?

June- How about we just introduce ourselves and then tell her about the you know what until we are alone with her?

Shien- It sound easier when you say it.

June- What? Never talked to girl besides, relatives and my mom?(smirks)

Shien- Why are you teasing me about it when you haven't done it either?( a vein pops up and he begins to frown)

Nexus- Shouldn't you two focus on what to do about the girls?

Aerogan- He's right. Besides this arguing isn't going to do any good.

Amazon takes note of the young knight.

Amazon(leans forward)- Aerogan, is that you?

Aerogan- Amazon?(turns to face the lizard)

Amazon- It is you!(hovers toward Aerogan)

Ingrid- Amazon!

Aerogan hovers over as well, until the two abruptly stop.

Amazon- You look great.

Aerogan- You look legit.

Amazon- Legit? You mean unlawfully handsome.

Aerogan- In your dreams.

Ingrid walks over

Ingrid- Amazon, don't go hovering like that.

Amazon-(turns to face brawler) Sorry Ings, but I want you to meet an old pal of mine. (points to Aerogan)This here is my old buddy Aerogan. Aerogan, this is my brawler Ingrid Delphin.(gestures toward her.

Aerogan- Hi there, it's very nice to meet you. I'm here with my brawler too. And some new friends Hey, Shien come over here, you too June, Nexus.

The boys and dragon come over.

Aerogan- This dude over here is my partner, Shien Hiro. And this here is June Chase and his partner Nexus.

Shien- Hi there.(waves)

June- Nice to meet you.

Nexus- Greetings. _I'm surprised Aerogan didn't act spiteful._

Amazon- Nexus, huh?(hovers in to take a closer look) You look familiar.

Nexus- I do? Do you know me?

Aerogan- Nah, he probably thinks you look like Drago.

Nexus- Oh.(drops head)

Amazon- No he doesn't. I've seen the old man. His wings don't match.

Aerogan- Yes he does, he has the same tail and he is a skyraider.

Amazon- Who said being a skyraider means you look like Drago?

Aerogan- No one, his ball form looks similar to Drago!

Amazon- Yeah, when you "saw him".

Aerogan- I met him later than you!

Amazon- I met him first, and won a brawl against him.

Aerogan- I fought the Nonets with him!

Nexus- You two fight like June and Shien do.

Amazon and Aerogan(face the dragon)- Stay out of this!

Their respective brawlers sweat dropped.

Shien- I hope Aerogan didn't picked that up with me.

June- Could be worse.(shrugs)

Ingrid (nodding)-Yeah, I've never seen Amazon like this. But enough of this, you are their partners.

June- Yeah, June Chase, nice to meet you.(extends right hand)

Shien- Shien Hiro, at your service.(put up righ hand as though he would be waving)

Ingrid- My name's Ingrid Delphin, darlings.(shakes June's hand, but looks more in Shien's direction)

June-Darlings?

(Corinne)-(coughs)Aren't you going to introduce us?

Ingrid-Huh?(turns around and sees her friends come closer) Oh? Um, these are my gals.(gestures to each one) This here is Felice and her partner, Haos Monarus, and this is Corinne and Pyrus Ziperator.

Felice- Hello.(happily waves)

Corinne- Yo.(waves with less energy)

The cloaked villainess grits her teeth at the newness of her stakeout.

(Amphitria)- Lariat look! (points to the dragon)

(Loriat)- _So, those boys are here to._

The scene now changes to the group sitting at a clear glass round table under the shade of a blue and white umbrella in an open roof food court. They all had drinks yellow medium cups with a logo of slices of a lemon, lime and orange on the outside, clear lids, and a bendy white straw. The bakugan were huddled up in the middle of the table to one side of the umbrella's pole. The boys were seated next to each other with about an inch distance while Ingrid was opposite to them with Felice on her right and Corinne on her left. Ingrid's companions were staring them down, while June looked neutrally calm, Shien looked worried and pressured.

June- Hey, um Ingrid, why are Felice and Corinne giving us the evil eyes?

Ingrid- They're just being protective. Gals, it's not like they're bad guys.

Corinne- I don't know.(leers at them and begins to close in on June) You guys aren't from around here are you?

June- Nope we're foreigners.

Corinne- Here on summer break?

June- Well, the thing is we're on a mission...?

Shien- To learn much as we can about Cetus for a summer project!

Corinne- Really?(raise eyebrows)

June- Excuse me.(Pulls Shien in a close huddle within space whispering) What was that for?

Shien-(whispering) We shouldn't be saying things about our true mission or objectives, especially to her friends.

June-(whispering) Yeah but…

Felice- Care to share(annoyed)

Shien- (Break from huddle) Oh, it's nothing important.

Amazon- So, do you guys happen to meet the Brawlers.

June- Well(sees Shien glaring at him as though he was saying no), we've seen them around.

Felice-That so?

June- Why not, you tell us something about yourselves? Do you guys play Bakugan?

Girls- Of course!

Felice- But Ingrid is the better brawler.

Corinne- Yeah, only after she had Amazon change attribute!

Amazon- Oh, come on. It's my thing. Well… that and Sensei, and his girlfriend, some Nemus dude...oh! And that Elico bad guy when the Vexos...

Shien- Wait! Attribute change!(acts excitedly shocked)

June- No way! To what?(reacts the same with his friend)

Nexus- Sensei?

Aerogan- His teacher. Preyas, he was Marucho's first partner when the game was invented. Preyas has the ability to change his attribute at his own will. I met him before. He's a little...eccentric, but still he's pretty cool.

Ingrid- You know Marucho?

Shien- Yeah, you see Aerogan was once partners with Runo, but after a certain chain of events he ended being my partner.

June- So, what attributes can Amazon change into?

Ingrid- Let's see(looks up innocently at the sky, while tapping her right pointer finger on her chin). I'll tell you...if you can beat me in a brawl.

June- Alright, (stands up and make a fist in a challenge gesture) you're on!

Corinne- Wait. Don't you have something to do with your dad?

Ingrid- Oh. Yeah. (pulls out an iphone with a light blue phone case decorated with ombre water waves on the bottom third.)

June- Aw man, I've been itching for another throwdown.

Shien- After yesterday? I rather be practicing my strides than have another brawl.

Felice- Strides as in fencing strides?

Shien- Yes.

Felice- OMG, what a small world. Corinne here is the tomboy of our little group, but she is an awesome fencer.

Corinne- Yep. Won quite a few medals and awards, (puts arm around Ingrid)but nothing beats hanging with my gals.

Ingrid- Hey, guys I have to go.(looks toward her companions and new acquaintances) I have my lessons.

June- Lessons in what school's over?

Amazon- Maybe if you knew her Dad ran a corporation.

Girls minus Ingrid- Amazon!

Shien- Wait, you mean the Delphus Corp.

June- Why's that?

Shien- Seriously man.(sighs) You know how Marucho is part of the Murakura Group?

June- Yeah.

Shien- And how it is involved in other matters besides bakugan.

June- Yea, there was something about them doing some environmentally friendly stuff with water right?

Shien- Yeah that's right. Just like that, the Delphus Corp does research in hydro-energy. In fact, Cetus was built thanks in large to the funding of the Delphus Corp.

June- When did you learn that?

Shien- The tablet and news. Like someone should do that more often.(glares at June)

June laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

Ingrid- Well either way it's nice meeting you two, bye girls, Ziperator and Monarus. Come on Amazon.

Amazon-(faces Ingrid) Okay. (faces Aerogan and Nexus) Nice seeing you again Aerogan, bye Nexus. (hovers away onto Ingrid's right shoulder)

The Aquos user began to walk away from the group.

June- _Aw great now what?_

Shien- Um, yeah we better go. Thanks for the chat and nice getting to know you but we better go. (begins to stand and signals June)

June- U-huh, we've got things to do.

Both boys begin to turn around while holding their drinks. Their bakugan followed suit.

Corinne- Mind telling me,what's really going on? Maybe with those red and yellow orbs on your wrists.

The boys stopped dead in their tracks.

Nexus- You guys don't seem to be very good liars either.

boys- Um…

Felice- Now that I think about it there was a blue glow coming from Ingrid's purse…(a light bulb pops up and turns on above her head)and the ones you both have were glowing!

Nexus- I believe we should tell them.

Shien- But…

June- Do you two really care about Ingrid?

Corinne- Are you blind? Of course we do!

Felice- She often goes home after school and the only times we see and hang out together are at school and on breaks.

Corinne- She's next in line to inherit the company, so we try to spend as much time together as possible.

Felice- But what do those marbles (points to their watches) have to do with Ingrid.

June(turns to face Shien. They shared a moment of silence then both nodded.)- You see…(sits down)

June begins to explain what was going on, and occasionally paused to see if Shien or their bakugan would interrupt or add on, but they let him explain. After that the girls were surprised but were also worried.

Ziperator- That's pretty heavy.

Monarus- Yes. Can't believe that there is another dragonoid. I thought you look coincidentally like the famous Drago.

Nexus nodded.

Aerogan- Well, either way you two and your brawlers now understand what's going on, right?

Corinne- Yeah, but this is a bit much.

Felice- I'd better call her and tell her about this.

June- Only if you can.

Corinne- We will.(nods with assurance) But if what you guys said is true then you both better be there if the bad guys are on her tail.

The two looked at each other and nodded.

Shien- We'll make sure she'll be safe. We both promise you.

Felice- Just to let you know Ingrid's home is on 012 Mare Ave, it should be a few blocks east of the antiques store you both went last.

Aerogan- Let's go.

The boys stood up with their drinks and disposed of them in the nearest trash can as they ran out of the mall.

Meanwhile as Ingrid walks on the sidewalk with several modern style homes. She looks down on the ground. Amazon is hovering beside her sees her face.

Amazon(hovers in direction of his brawler's face)- Hey, Ingrid what's up? You seem down-in-the-dumps-sad. Is it because of the heiress stuff, isn't it?

Ingrid- As usual you steal the words out of my mouth. But, there was also that boy and I didn't bother…

Amazon- There are plenty of fish in the sea besides if he didn't think you were hot, he's blind and dead.

Ingrid- You're right. Huh?(looks to phone and sees the caller ID, it pops up as Felice. She slides her finger across the screen to answer) Hello?

Felice- Ingrid, where are you?

Ingrid- On my way home.

Felice- You'd better watch out, someone will be after you after bonding with core sphere.

Ingrid- The what?

Corinne- The blue marble thing.

Ingrid- Corinne. Wait, guys are you…

Corinne- No, we're not making it up. Those boys we met were looking for it. When they found a sphere some bad guy was trailing for them and then battle them. Just watch out okay?

Felice- Please be careful, the boys will explain things in more detail just wait for a while okay?

Ingrid- Okay. Bye(hangs up)

Amazon- What was that about?

Ingrid- The girls were warning about someone who is after some core sphere I have… _Wait do they mean this blue marble I found from that antiques store?_ Even so that doesn't make my position any different. But it feels like something bad is coming.

(Loriat)- Then ditch it, I'm sure someone else will take good care about it.

Ingrid and Amazon turns around and sees a cloaked figure with long wavy green hair. The figure takes off her cloak. She reveals to be a violet skinned neathian **(same skin tone as Queen Serena, Fabia in neathian form and Sellon)** with dark blue eyes and wavy sea-green hair that goes just above her waist and is tied about a third of the way from the end with a black elastic, and was wearing a white jumpsuit under a teal long sleeved, knee length dress with slits at her sides. It has crystal-like pads on her shoulders and elbows. Her bakumeter is a small clear pearl-sized screen/projector on a dark blue triangle face which is on her wrist with a periwinkle strap. Then in a big whipping motion she unleashes a blue energy whip from her bakumeter and locks onto Ingrid's bakumeter. Ingrid yelps as her left wrist is pulled forward.

Bakumters- challenge recognized. Loriat Sonata vs Ingrid Delphin.

Ingrid- What's going on?

June- There she is !

Ingrid/Amazon- Huh?

Amazon- Mind telling me what mess my Ingrid is in!(hovers into June's face.)

Nexus-(mutters) I can see why he and Aerogan get along.

The pair turned around and saw June and Shien running toward her and stopping when they were right next to her. The two stooped to their knees and panted.

Shien- (panting)I told you... it was left... not right.

June-(panting) Sorry.. but look we're here.(getting back up and notices the blue leash) But not

June- You see that dudette over there(points to Lariat) is a bad guy who is after the core spheres which are these things on our wrists(points to watch on left wrist) and (notices blue glow from Ingrid's purse) that(points to it). These things are pretty powerful and if they happen to be in the wrong hands bad things will happen. But that's why me and Shien are here. We're supposed to find these spheres and if they happened to bond with them help their holders.

Ingrid- Umm…

Loriat- If you're done with the lecture I have a battle with this 'girl' if you don't mind.

June growled.

Ingrid- Do I really have to...ah!( she is yanked forward)

Shien- Afraid so. Once that leash is on you there's no way to get out until the brawl is over.

June- But we'll give you a hand.

Ingrid- Okay?

Both girls raised their wrist with their bakumeter on so that it is facing their opponent.

 **Challenge recognized. Loriat Abyss vs Ingrid Delphin.**

Aquos users- Field Lock!

Once again a white field materialized and a force field generated around the area.

Loriat- Prepared to lose. Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan sky raider jump! Make waves Aquos Amphitria!

The field was covered in water. The bakugan lept out of the water like a dolphin but landed on her tail. Amphitria was a mermaid-like bakugan. In way, her form looked very similar to Sirenoid, however her eyes were sharper and red. She was covered in Greek, silvery armor from head to torso. Her upper body armor covered the trunk of her body, her arms are armorless with a small fin jutting out of her elbows, scales covering her forearms and so was her neck. Her helmet came to a point on top like a squid's head and covered her cheeks, but the rest of her face and ears was visible. She had sharp razor fins that come out of her hips and end where her elbow would be. Her human-like half was light blue, her hair was a dark blue, her tail was a medium blue, the webbing of all her wins were blue and had sharp claws coming out of the spines. Her hair was white but most of in a braid pinned to the back of her head.

Shien- Wow.

June- What a fish!

Amazon- She looks like Sirenoid's evil sister or something.

Ingrid- _Boys!_ Let's go. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Tide them over, Aquos Amazon!

A a surge a waves began to stir. A blue lizard lept out and over it. He stood back up. Much like his season 4 appearance he was a humanoid lizard with spines coming out his back and a fin coming out of both his forearms. He was mainly pastel/light blue, but a lighter blue at his chest. His webbings was a blue-violet. He had red reptilian covered eyes and a gem in the center of his chest. After just popping out of the water he posed.

Amazon-(shouting while posing)A-ma-z-on! Is here to save the day.

 **Amphitria:1200**

 **Amazon:1150**

Loriat- Why not you have the first move?

Ingrid- And the last, Aquos Bomber.

 **Amphitria: 1200**

 **Amazon:1450**

Amazon was still is his signature pose, but he begins to generate water that swirled into sphere between his palms. He then thrusts his palms forward as her released his attack. The rush of water was shot straight at the mermaid.

Amazon(as attack is released- A-MA-ZOON, AQUOS BOMBER!

Amphitria simply raised her arms to block the attack, but she was still pushed back.

Amphitria- I'm...not impressed. Lariat?

Loriat- I'm on it, Depth Trident

 **Amphitria:1500**

 **Amazon:1450**

A golden trident with blue diamond in the center of the middle prong, a green orb at the end of its handle, and twist cone shell design at the ends of its prongs appeared out of blue light in the mermaid's right hand.

Amazon(lets out an impressed whistle)- That's pretty and pointy, but what's that go to do with me.

Loriat- This, Titanic Thunder.

 **Amphitria:1800**

 **Amazon:1150**

Suddenly the sky grew grey and cloudy, Thunder crackled and blue lightening struck. It struck again this time at Amphitria's raised Trident. While the trident conducted electricity she pointed it at the lizard.

Amazon- Spoke too soon! A little help, Ings!

Ingrid- No problem, Bubble Dome.

 **Amphitria:1100**

 **Amazon:1450**

Amazon extended his arms in front of him and a blue transparent dome rose from the ground surrounding Amazon on all sides, just when the lightning was about to hit him, a few feet ahead. When it struck the dome the shock was transferred all over the dome into the ground.

June- So far, it seems to be just fine.

Shien- She's pretty good,

Aerogan- Amazon's improved.

Nexus- You think so?,

Aerogan- I know so!

Loriat- Alright, I'll give you some credit, gate card open! Forcement Wind!

 **Amphitria:1300**

 **Amazon:1450**

Amazon glowed blue with the power up.

Amazon- I think it's time to switch things up.

Ingrid- Wait, let's save it, it's too early.

Amazon- (sighs) Alright. You're the boss.

Ingrid- Tidal Rush

 **Amphitria:1000**

 **Amazon:1650**

Amazon let out a battle cry, at the same time water erupted around him and engulfed. Soon, he was covered in a cocoon of water. He then charged at the merwarrior.

Loriat-Sea Purge

 **Amphitria:1000**

 **Amazon:1350**

Amphitria first dived under the surface of the battle field. Amazon stopped in his tracks.

Amazon- Hey where'd she go?(looks around comically in all directions)

Amphitria rose up behind the lizard ass he looked under his tail. Amazon freaked, but it was too late Amphitria slammed her tail against the surface and a wave washed over Amazon. The lizard was knocked off his feet. He rolled over until he landed on his head and was covered with salt.

Amazon- That wasn't fun.(begins spitting) That's was nasty!

Loriat- Charybdis Vortex

 **Amphitria:1000**

 **Amazon:850**

Amphitria let out a war cry and a giant swirling whirlpool began to form in the center of the battlefield. Amazon after dusting off the salt didn't notice the commotion until it was too late.

Amazon- What the!(looks around at his new situation.)

Ingrid- Amazon!

The lizard tried to run, but he was nevertheless dragged in, scrambling in vain trying to escape the hold.

Amazon- I'm sorry.

As soon as he reached the center he was sent back to his brawler's feet.

 _Ingrid life force 50%_

Shien- That wasn't bad.

June- Just shake it off.

Loriat- I've seen better.

Ingrid- I'm just warming up. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Wash it all away, Aquos Amazon!

Amazon- Time for round 2!

Loriat- Bakugan brawl, baku-sky raider jump!

Amphitria leaped up high and as she descended attacked Amazon on his head with her tail. Amazon was phased, but shook of the shock.

Amazon- That felt like a first date gone wrong.

June- That wasn't pleasant.

Aerogan- You've got it.

 **Amazon:1150**

 **Amphitria:1200**

Loriat: Siren's Beckoning

Amphitria glowed blue, and then began to sing a in a low oprah-like voice. Colorful music notes began to appear, however, before her voice could take effect...

Ingrid-Basilisk Run

Amazon was then covered in an iridescent blue aura. He poses in his signature stance and then begins to run around Amphitria.

Amazon- Awwwwwwww, yeah!

Loriat- What's going on?! Your lizard shouldn't be still fighting with Siren's Beckoning in play.

Ingrid- Basilisk Run prevents Amazon from being affected by other abilities for a certain amount of time, not to mention with the speed he is going at the sound will not get through to him.

Amazon- Hit me, girlfriend!

Ingrid- I'm there, Ocean Tornado!

 **Amazon:1450**

 **Amphitria:900**

Amazon stopped in his tracks and thrust out his arms, palms facing the mermaid. A jet of swirling water came out of his palms and washed over the mermaid. She flinches, but still remains standing.

Loriat- Abyss Doom

 **Amazon:950**

 **Amphitria:900**

Amphitria was never covered in a dark blue aura, her trident appears again enveloped in the same aura. She points it at Amazon as a dark blue sphere of plasma was forming at the middle tip.

Amphitria- You're finished!

Ingrid- Not yet, alright pal do your thing!(raises arm at her partner and winks)

Amazon- Get ready ladies and gentlemen, because this is a once-in-a-lifetime-chance. (poses in his signature once again)

June- What's he talking about?(blink naively)

Aerogan- He's getting serious.

Shien- Really?(looks to his partner and raises an eyebrow)

Aerogan- Just watch. It's going to be cool!

Nexus- You know there lives are at stake right?

Amphitria- What could you possibly do?

Amazon-A-MA-ZOOON! Attribute change Subterra!

His red gem in a brief glowed a multi-colored light and radiated across his body. His blue skin turned brown and his lighter spots turned orange, his red parts remained unchanged.

June- What the…(with shocked looks)

Shien-...hec?

Aerogan- Oh yeah!(somersaults in the air)

Nexus- No way!

Loriat- What is with this lizard?

Amphitria- So what? That doesn't save him.

Ingrid- Gate card open! Dry Delta!

Loriat- Oh no!

The environment solidified and Abyss Doom disappeared in the glow of the command card.

Shien- So that's why she had Amazon change attributes.

June- Because of her gate card?

Shien- Exactly. Dry Delta prevents Aquos attributed bakugan from using their abilities as long as it's active.

June- Hey, didn't Marucho used a move like that?

Shien- Yeah, that's a pretty tactical move and tricky one too.

Ingrid- Rock Knuckle

 **Amazon- 1250**

 **Amphitria- 900**

With his right hand he made a fist, and it turn to stone from the tips of his claws to his wrist. He then ran and punched Amphitria in the chest. Being unable to do anything thanks to the gate card, Amphitria took the attack

Amazon- KO!

 _Loriat lifeforce 30%_

Loriat- So what this next one will finish it. Gate card set, Bakugan brawl, Baku-Skyraider jump!

Amphitria- You're finished!

Ingrid-We'll see about that.(looks at her partner in her palm) Ready?

Amazon- Willing, gal pal!(curls up)

Ingrid- Bakugan brawl. Bakugan Stand.

Amazon- Let's go!

 **Amphitria:1100**

 **Amazon:1150**

Loriat- Let's bring these two to the clashing rocks, Fin Razor

 **Amphitria:1500**

 **Amazon:1150**

Amphitria elbow fins glowed blue, while mutating. The fins extended longer and pointier. In a show-off fashion she wield them as though they were extensions of her arms.

Ingrid-Slash Wake

 **Amphitria:800**

 **Amazon:1450**

Likewise happened to Amazon's forefins. They glowed blue, extended and sharpened, however sprays of water were spurting out of the edges. Amazon took a guard stance. The two Aquos bakugan charged at each other, fending the other's attacks and attempting to strike at their opponent's weak spots. Currently Amazon was pushing Amphitria back.

Loriat- Oh yeah. It must be a pain to be a busy girl. You seemed to have so much fun with your friends. And you have a role in being heir to some company.

June- Watch your mouth!

Shien- June, don't.

June- We can't…

Shien- We don't need to...

June- But…

Shien- Look!(points to Ingrid)

Ingrid was looking straight ahead, her eyes were shadowed but her mouth was in a neutral line.

Loriat- It seems to whither in comparison to… I don't know the Murakura Group. Far as I'm concern your pity little company should sell itself to the Murakura Group just to make the most of itself. It is so hard to keep up with the big…

Amazon- Don't listen to her!(currently in a lock with his opponent)

Amphitria- Pay attention lizardbreath!(slashes at the lizard, but he dodges it narrowly)

Ingrid- Don't try it!(with face still her eyes still covered)

Loriat- (acts surprised)Oh, did I touch a nerve. I am so sorry…

Ingrid-(looks straight up at her) Been there, done that girlfriend! I've heard that pity speech when I was in 2nd grade. The Dephin Corp is meant to help out nationally within our country and other nearby nations in various small cities, towns, smaller research and sea rescue centers. Helping out others in need is enough reason for me to become the next head of the company. Of course I'll be busy, but I'll always have my friends with me in my heart.(looks up with confidence, unphased by her teasing)

Loriat- Don't act so high and mighty I'm going to win! Consecutive:Depth Trident+Titanic Thunder

 **Amphitria:1100-1400**

 **Amazon:1450-950**

Amphitria breaks from the second time she locks with Amazon. Her fins shrank back to normal and she extends her right hand arm as though she was holding something or rather.. would be. Her trident appears once again and just like before blue lightning engulfs it and is shot at Amazon as she points the three pronged weapon at him.

Ingrid- Bubble Dome

 **Amphitria:1200**

 **Amazon:1450**

The attack is neutralized again with a blue transparent safeguard surrounding Amazon.

Loriat- Gate card open! Aquos Reactor!

The battle field became submerged in water and both bakugan glowed a blue aura.

June- That seems a little desperate.

Shien- Yeah, why did she do that?

 **Amphitria:1500**

 **Amazon:1750**

Amazon- Now what?

Loriat- Abyss Doom

 **Amphitria:1700**

 **Amazon:1050**

Like last time Amphitria is covered in a dark blue aura, however she stabs the field with the bottom of her tridents and a dark pitch black trench formed. Water was pushing on Amazon forcing him closer to the depths.

June- That didn't happen last time.(looks at his bakumeter, projecting the battle in a model with the bakugan in open ball form, life meters of the their respective brawlers at the top left and bottom right, and current power level stats on their respective sides)

Aerogan- What?

Shien- The power boost, apparently being in an Aquos environment gives a bonus to some abilities.

Ingrid-She's not the only one who can do that Basilisk Run!

 **Amphitria:1700**

 **Amazon:1250**

Amazon is once again surrounded in an iridescent blue aura, and begins running in the opposite direction of the trench..

Amazon- This girl has some anger issues. If anything. Ingrid?

Ingrid- Hang on, I'm thinking. _Come on, Amazon can't run forever. I've got it!_ Break Surf!

 **Amphitria:1400**

 **Amazon:1950**

A large wave from behind Amazon as he raised his right hand up above him. He then put it down in front of him, as the wave passed it split in the middle just enough that the lizard doesn't get soaked. It surged over, covering the battlefield and Amphitria. After doing so the trench disappears and the merwarrior ceases to be empowered.

Loriat(smirks)- Charybdis Vortex

 **Amphitria:1400-1600**

 **Amazon:1450-1250**

The same vortex that signaled the end of the first match appeared again, but this time fang-like teeth made of ice jutted out of the walls of the whirlpool. And once again it drags Amazon into its depths little by little. The lizard tries to run in the opposite direction of the push.

Amazon- Uh-oh.

June- That's not good.

Aerogan- Come on, lizard brain, is that all you've got! You better not be wigging out!

Amazon- Easy for you to say.

Ingrid- Urgh. Amazon just hang in there.

Loriat- All your efforts will go down the drain little girl, just hand over the sphere and your lizard friend will be spared.

Amazon- As if. Don't do it Ingrid, this sphere thing is important to her and she came after you for it, don't even think about using it as a trade for my life!

Ingrid- Amazon?

June- It's not hopeless, just think of something.

Shien- A battle's not over 'til it's over. Amazon has faith in you! Have faith in yourself.

Ingrid- I'm not done!

Loriat- What is with you humans? I thought a girl would give up more easily.

Ingrid- THIS girl isn't and neither is her bakugan!

Amazon- Ditto.

A blue glow began emanating from Ingrid's purse. Ingrid opened it and picked up the Aquos Core Sphere. Her bakumeter glowed as well when she held it up. An ability card very similar to what the boys saw in their brawls appeared.

Nexus- It's a Miracle Ability.

June- Alright!

Shien- I'd use it while, you have the chance.

Loriat(grits her teeth)- _So that's that miracle ability the boys blame for winning the brawl._

Amazon- Hah, you're in trouble.

Amphitria- We'll see.

Ingrid- Crashing waves, wash over whatever is in my way. Miracle: Water Guillotine.

 **Amphitria:800**

 **Amazon:1250**

Amazon was enveloped in a frenzy of iridescent blue lights. His spines glowed blue, extended, sharpened as did his arm fins. At the edges of the fines rushing water ran along the webbing. The lizard curiously looked at his new attack appearances, he smiled.

Amazon- Oh, yeah! I can feel it!(pumps arms and runs straight at the mermaid with his arms out as though they were swords)

Loriat- Urghh, Riptide Wave!

 **Amphitria:800**

 **Amazon:1250**

The ability card glowed in activation, but when Amphitria poses with raised arms and lets out a battle cry, however nothing happened.

Loriat- What happened? That lizard should be nothing but a puddle now.

Ingrid- It's courtesy of Water Guillotine, the ability can't be nullified once activate. Now, how about you let her have it darling.(winks at partner)

Amazon- Anything for you Ings.

The lizard leaps up and made various slash motions at the mermaid. He ceases in the dramatic pose of him kneeling with his right knee, arms extended at his sides, facing in the opposite direction that his opponent faces. Amphitria collapse on her "knees"( **She** **has a tail.)** She then reverts back to ball form at Loriat's feet and Amazon returns as well. Ingrid catches her partner.

Ingrid(opens her palm and looks down)- Thank you Amazon, for not giving up on me and your awesome battling

Amazon(opens and looks at partner

 _Loriat's life force 0_

 **Battle over, winner:Ingrid Delphin**

The boys cheered and rejoiced and ran over to Ingrid.

Lariat picks up her fallen partner.

Amphitria(in closed ball form)- Forgive me, I was cocky.

Loriat- This isn't over, let's go.

(She begins to teleport)

June(turns in directions of the teleporting enemy and rushes after her)- Hey!

However, it was too late. She disappeared without a trace. The boys growls at his clenched right hand, frustrated. Shien gripped his best friend's shoulder. The frustrated boy looked up at his friend's face with a calm smile; he relaxed. June looks at the aquos brawler.

June- That was amazing, you are a good as your friends say.

Ingrid- Thank you, but I better give this to you guys...(begins to hand it over in the palm of her right hand to June, glowing )

June(shakes his head)- Actually, you can keep it, that is if you'll join us.

Ingrid(flinches in surprise)- What? I don't understand.

Amazon(hovers into June's face)- Yeah, my girl was in trouble thanks to it, why keep it? And join you? I'm not…

Ingrid- (puts her hand over her bakugan) Amazon, let him speak. Sorry about that Amazon can be a bit of a chatterbox at times.

Amazon- (growls) Fine.

Shien- You see, we were sent by the Battle Brawlers to find these core spheres and their holders, anyone who is bonded to them. And recruit them.

Ingrid- (points to herself) And that would be me.

June- Yep.

Nexus- Will you join us? Only you can wield its true powers.

Ingrid- True powers? Wait... what about who I just faced?

Shien- Apparently in the same league with two other guys we faced, their aliens, but not good. For some reason they are after these core spheres. In fact, we also have them(points at his and June's watches) and sometime after bonding they came for us.

Ingrid- Oh, I see.

Aerogan- What do you say?

Ingrid(put her right hand to her chin)- Hmmmmm, I would like to help, but I'll need to explain things to my father. He planned to have me go through some business training.

June and Shien looked at each other and nodded.

June- We understand take your time.

Shien- Yeah, we can wait, but don't keep us in the dark too long.

Ingrid-(smiles) Thank you. You guys better come to.

Ingrid begins to walk in the direction of her home, the boys followed shortly.

Ingrid- _I wonder what father would say,... I won't know until I do it so I'll hope for the best. Besides I've got Amazon. I can do anything with a partner._

* * *

 **Glad you all made it through. I likely won't be updating anytime soon for a while, but enjoy your winter vacation and Happy Holidays.:)**

 **episode 6: Too Positive?(working title)**

 **(12/26/15)-Water Guillotine- opponent's power level is cut in half, bakugan until end of battle/match bakugan is immune to effects of all abilities and gate card effects(includes own)**


	8. Episode 6: Ambush

**Hey guys,**

 **First, I want to say thanks to current readers for taking the time to check out my fanfic. Reviewers for letting me know your opinion, I hope I can really give you guys a fanfic worth reading. Favoritors for your likes and Followers for keeping tabs on this fanfic. I feel satisfied knowing there are people who like this and gives me more reason to see it to the end.**

 **I may not be able to update or start the next one, due to personal events, such as the iconic SAT and an exam. So, don't bet on seeing a new chapter. Although, just keep your eyes peeled and heads up.**

 **As you know in the last chapters I did an intro to the story and a character intro, but I saw it was too much, so it's just a character intro, theme, then story. In addition I re-adjusted some of the abilities, you all last saw in the last chapters, because I kind of rushed it when assigning ability effects and stuck to mainly g-power boosts and nullifiers. When I thought of fire, I thought of how it can maintain its heat, decrease or increase based on situation, so that's the addition to Nexus.**

 **In addition, I am holding a little quiz, and whoever gets the correct answer, I will mention in beginning my next chapter, before the story starts. Keep reading to see what the quiz is, how to answer and enjoy this new chapter.:)**

 **Thank you,**

 **hopefulmuse617**

* * *

Aerogan- After a rather awkward and shaky start we finally(or close to) having our new Aquos brawler, Ingrid Delphin on the team! I mean June goofed up a lot, although Shien was just as bad, but I am glad her bakugan is Amazon. He and I go back a little bit. I mean, at first we kind of met by accident, and even got into a fight, but it was surprising that he was a protege of a friend of my mistress. We also had a lovely encounter with another bad guy, even so my bud and his partner came out as the winners. But I wonder about June's dream, I mean it kind of predicted who is going to be on the team. I wonder why is June having this dream and no one else?

cue theme

At the moment three soon-to-be-heroes are making their way to Ingrid Delphin's home. Ingrid was leading the way as June and Shien followed. Their bakugan were out on their shoulders observing the scenery. Then Ingrid stopped at a rather large modest two story house with a garage to the left of it. It was mainly white with a gray roof, pale blue shutters, a white wooden picket fence surrounding it. There were flower patches in front next to the front door and some space of a mown lawn in front of the patch.

Ingrid- Here we are.(stops in front of the main gate and gestures to her home with her back against it.)

The boys just stood there staring as Ingrid opened the gate, she walked on the cobble stone path. About halfway Amazon coughs and gesture to the boys. Ingrid turns around.

Ingrid- Well, aren't you guys coming?

The boys shook their heads and looked at the Aquos battler.

June- Yeah.(Looks at Shien for assurance then they both followed)

Ingrid knocked on the door and an aged male in a a butler uniform with short sleeves and sandals opened the door.

(Dorian)- Greetings Mistress Ingrid. I see you brought friends. Please come in. (steps out of the way as he holds the door)

The kids walked in. The inside of the home looked as modest as it was on the outside. There was a stairway a few feet from the doorway, to the left was apparently the living room with a flat screen tv on a wooden stand containing a sound system and a game console, a two piece periwinkle blue sofa set with a love seat and a single seat sofa, and an oval wooden coffee table in the center of the seating arrangement. There was a saltwater fish tank in the back corner.

Ingrid-(faces the butler) Hello Dorian. Is father home?

Dorian- He is in his office.

Ingrid- Thank you. Could you show June Chase and Shien Hiro(the boys waved as she mentioned their names) to the living room, set out some snacks for them and entertain them as I talk to my father?

Dorian- Of course, come along masters June and Shien.

June- Okay.

Shien- I hope he's okay with your choice.

Ingrid smiles as she watches the Dorian leads the boys to the living room. Ingrid headed up the stairs and then turned left and walked about five paces and stopped at a door with an icon of a dolphin leaping over a roman style arch. **(This is the Delphin Corp's logo)** She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Meanwhile back at the unknown lab **(Or rather enemies' HQ)**...

Priam- Look at that the 'Pearl of the Deep' came back without the core sphere or the fake dragonoid. What's your excuse? The bratz' miracle ability?(grins maliciously)

Loriat- Well, at least I didn't fail like you did with the dragonoid, you had a big window of opportunity Priam, 'Flame Contender' and it was burn to a crisp as soon as you lost.

Phobus- Can we not argue, my worry lines will appear again.

(Cyrus)- Enough, all of you. At least we should take the chance to debrief on your loses. You all were overconfident in retrieving the spheres, and as a result you all failed. In addition they were all already bonded to someone, so therefore the holders were bound to utilize these 'miracle abilities'.

The cloaked figure in purple scoffs and leaves the scene, however the green cloaked figure notices.

(Cyrus)- Nyroc, why are you leaving?

(Nyroc)- It's not worth my time, besides can't you a "Warrior of Relentless Winds" handle it?(stops)

(Cyrus)- Yes, but…

(Nyroc)- I'll be checking on the old doctor and see how his progress is going.(leaves through and automatic door)

(Cyrus)- It appears that those two boys are on the move, recruiting any other holder. And you said you only detected the girl and the other two.

Loriat- Yes I saw the boys, but they weren't on my radar.

(Cyrus)- The devices you described appear to have some sort of cloaking effect on the spheres so it is harder to detect them.(puts hand to his chin in 'The Thinker' position) However, that device is not with the girl at the time you faced her, so her sphere's frequency should be still up.

Priam- Then let me at it!(punches the wall and causes it to crack) I'll get my revenge and the dragonoid! (his irises shrank and then gleamed)

(Cyrus)- Alright then. But take this(begins to give Priam something in his left fist)

Speaking of the Professor, he was currently at a console that was built into the wall on all sides of the room. He was currently overlooking a chart with red, yellow and blue lines moving in a similar pattern on a grid. An automatic door to the professor's left opens revealing the Darkus user.

Farens- Oh, I see you've made your appearance.(without looking away from the monitor) What do you want?

(Nyroc)- I thought I'd stop by and see what's up Professor?(leans against console)

Farens- Just analyzing the frequency data Priam, Phobus and Loriat picked up.

(Nyroc)- Find anything interesting?

Farens- Well, nothing too surprising. I, of course, was responsible for the creation of the Positive Delta trio, but there is something strange about the Pyrus sphere's waves.

(Nyroc)- Why's that?

Farens- It is not a strong, it was as though a portion of its reserves was used.

(Nyroc)- You don't say. Now that trio is in those human kid's hands, aren't you going to send me, Gai and Cyrus to retrieve the Negative Delta?

Farens- Until I develop a detection program for the ND **(Negative Delta)** Trio, I will not have anyone go after the spheres.

(Nyroc)- Really? Do you have any idea what is going on with the rest of the Terminators?

Farens- Why? (turns his attention to the terminator)

(Nyroc)- They are having a meeting concerning the next move…

A sound goes off, a long beep.

Farens-(growls) _They don't know about that… But even so this new detection program is more important than that._ (Begins to work furiously faster on the console)

Back on Earth in The Delphin residence, currently June and Shien are in the living room with the Dephin's Butler, Dorian. June and Shien were sitting on the couch staring at the food in front of them. Dorian was standing aside near the couch. There was some tea and fruit set out in front of the boys on a coffee table. Shien and June's cups were half empty **(Or half full)** and they were a couple of grapes on their serving plates. Their bakugan were currently checking out the fish tank hovering in front of the glass. The tank had a set of living rocks in the center on a blue, turquoise gravel bottom, several coral reef fishes such as two clownfishes, a yellow tang, a blue tang, and a flame angelfish. There were also two seastars one on the bottom of gravel and one on the glass, three periwinkle snails and two cowie snails.

Aerogan- Look at them all. It's like another world in there.

Nexus- Yes, these creatures are quite colorful, although I wonder why we can't talk to them?

Aerogan- That's because a lot animals on Earth don't "talk" like humans.

Nexus- They don't?

Aerogan- They pretty much bark, meow, squawk, chirp…

Nexus- Are you saying they make a bunch of random sounds?

Aerogan- No. Animals make specific calls like dogs bark, cats meow, birds tweet or chirp and so on.

Nexus- Then what about these fish?

Aerogan- I don't know, they…

Nexus- You don't know?

Aerogan- Give me a second!

Nexus- That was a little more than a second.

Aerogan groans.

June- Hey, um Mister Dorian, can I ask you something?

Dorian- Of course.

June- Couldn't Ingrid and her Dad live in the Corporation building?

Dorian- They could.

June- Then, how come they in a home like this? It doesn't look very different from my place, except with some of the fancy furniture.

Dorian- It was Miss Cassandra Delpin's wish, Miss Ingrid's mother. She passed away when Ingrid was very young. She knew Ingrid would have to go through a series of various lessons involving her position as heiress, so she wanted Ingrid to live at least some parts of her life as a fellow citizen and a normal girl, so the Delphin family lived here in this home some time Miss Ingrid was born.

Shien- I see.

June- Oh. Oh!(realized something)

Shien- What's up? (looks at his friend)

June- So far, we know that the spheres bond with someone who is the user of the attribute and their bakugan, yes?

Shien- Yes?

June- And we don't know if Ingrid will be able or willing to go with us and find the other spheres.

Shien- So?

June- So, shouldn't there be a way to unbond?

Shien- Why are you asking me, and you just thought about it now?!

June- Hey, I'm not the planning type and you're right. I shouldn't be asking you. (turns in direction of the bakugan) Hey Nexus.(Dragon turns to his partner at the mention of his name) Come here for a sec.

Nexus(hover over onto the table)- Yes, what is it?

June- Is there a way to unbond from these things?(raise right wrist and points to sphere)

Aerogan after hearing the boy's question hovers over onto the table next to Nexus.

Nexus- Hmmm...Well, I'm not entirely sure.

The boys made a face.

Nexus- Perhaps, if the holder was to perish…

The boys shivered at the thought.

Nexus- Or if you were to somehow re-configure your aura to the point the sphere does not resonate with your's…

June- Umm… How am I supposed to do that?

Nexus- You would have to change your personality completely, or some event of trauma throws it off balance, long enough the sphere can be held by someone else.

Shien- So essentially, there is no easy way to unbond.

Nexus- Yes.

Aerogan- So what now, and anyways shouldn't we let the brawlers know about this?

Boys- Oh yeah! (stands at the same time)I'd better do it.(looked at each other) Why not I…(politely gestures to the other. Then, they both sigh and then played three rounds of rock, paper, scissors)

The first two ended in a tie, until June threw down rock and Shien threw down paper. June sighed, but nodded. Shien pulled out his iphone in a white phone case with the Haos symbol on the back. He made a video call. June scooted next to him. Runo appeared on the screen.

Runo- Hello? Shien, June?

Shien- Hey Runo, it's us.

June- We've got some news.

Runo- Okay, hold on a second. (raise hand to mouth to call out) Marucho! Come over here!

Marucho-(rushes into the meeting room) What's up Runo?(looks to the screen) Oh June, Shien.

Runo- Go on.

Shien- Good news, bad news and a skeptic.

Radizen(pops out)- Skeptic?

June- The good news, we found the Aquos holder and we are currently calling from her house.

Shien- The bad news, is that she was also attacked by another of the bad guys, but fortunately-

Aerogan(jumps into view)- She won and her partner is Aquos Amazon!

Nexus-(jumps into view next to Aerogan) By using a Mira-(is intercepted by June with two hands closing around him)

June- Well, that wasn't as bad as Shien stated, but it's true.

Radizen- Okay, found the aquos holder, defeated another bad guy, what's the skeptic?

Shien- Well, turns out she is-

Ingrid- Who are you guys talking to?

The guys jumped and turned to the direction of the voice near the doorway. It was Ingrid with Amazon on her shoulder, but beside her was an old man in about his 40's -50's he had light brown hair that was slicked back, a slight mustache and bright crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a short sleeve, collared teal colored shirt, tan dress pants with a brown leather belt, and navy blue slippers.

The boys sheepishly laughed.

June- Um, hi there Ingrid.

Shien- Hey, um who is that man with you.

Dorian- That would be Master Micheal Delphin, CEO of Delphus Corp and Miss Ingrid's father.

June- Oh hi, I'm June Chase nice to meet you sir.(waves)

Shien- And I'm Shien Hiro, a pleasure sir.(smiles and waves)

Marucho- Micheal Delphin?

June- Yeah, he's the dad of our Aquos Holder.

Micheal walks over behind the couch and looks at Shien's phone.

Micheal- Choji Marukura.(smiles) Long time no see.

Marucho- Yes, it has.( nods with a closed eyed smile)

Runo- Wait, Marucho you know him?

Marucho- Yes, my father invited him over at one of his business parties at my home in Wardington years ago.

June- Well, that's cool.

Micheal- My daughter, Ingrid is a big brawler fan of yours. Sweetie, don't you want to say hello.

Ingrid who is currently blushing walks over next to her father. Shien gives her the phone, and she takes it.

Ingrid- Um, hi-it is an honor to meet you sir. I am Ingrid Delphin.

Marucho- (smiles) You can just call me Marucho and it is nice to meet you as well. I've heard from my father who heard it from yours, that you are an Aquos brawler, right?

Ingrid- Yea.(still blushing)

Amazon- So, your that Marucho kid? You look shorter than what sensei told me.

Ingrid- (faces partner and whispers) Amazon!

Amazon- What, that's what I think.

Radizen- Watch your mouth kid!

The Aquos bakugan argued. June decides to release Nexus. The dragon stretches and then takes a deep breath. He looks at June, nods, then hovers back to the table.

Radizen- I'm the older one and am much more experienced, you should listen to your elders kid.

Amazon- Excuse me! I've been here on Earth with Ings here for a year and you clicked bond to your partner in what 3 months? (stomps around)

Marucho- Calm down, you two. (fans his hands between his partner and the screen)

Micheal(looks to the two boys)- June, Shien, I would like to speak to Marucho and Runo about your proposal in private, if you wouldn't mind.

June- Okay.

Shien- Sure, take your time.

Micheal- Ingrid, how about you take the boys to the kitchen and wait there, okay? Dorian?

Dorian- I will leave you be, sir.

Ingrid- Of course. Come on you two.(walks toward the doorway)

The boys followed the Aquos user into a kitchen. It had a island in the center to the left was the dishwasher, sink, microwave, and stove, while there were some cupboards above and below, to the right was mainly full of cabinets and a fridge built in the wall. Ingrid stood near the island, while the boys stood near the doorway. Their bakugan were out on their shoulders.

Shien- So, what did your father say about this?

Ingrid- Well, I thought he wouldn't believe me-

Amazon- Ings, you ought to know better, big guy's your dad, he'd tell the diff between you lying and you telling the truth.

Ingrid- Thanks(smiles, but face returns neutral). Although he is a little upset with this.

Shien- Because it interferes with his plans for you for the summer?

Ingrid- Yes, but not just heiress training.

June- Father-daughter time?

Ingrid- Yes, basically, but he also arranged some time for me to hang out with friends.(looks down) I'm not entirely sure about this.

June- What about it?

Ingrid- I am worried, about what would happen, can't I unbond…

Shien- It's not that easy.

Nexus- But you and Amazon are the only ones who can yield its powers, for better or worse is up to you.

June- We don't want to force you necessarily, but we should give you a watch.

Ingrid- A watch?

Shien- The bad guys are able to track your sphere's frequency. That's how they were able to find you. They didn't trace the ones June and I have, because we have these watches(points to his and June's watches) These watches help mask it, so that they aren't easy to trace.

June pulls out an inactive watch from his sweater pocket. It was essentially the same design as the his, except the lines were currently dark gray.

June- Just put it in and we'll calibrate it. Shien, (pulls out his smart phone in a white phone case with a pyrus symbol on it and unlocks it) tap the app, Marucho downloaded on my phone and read me the instructions.

Shien(grabs the phone)- You got it.

Shien begins looking at the details and begins to read them.

Meanwhile, Priam in his cloak disguise wanders Cetus following the signal of the Aquos Core Sphere, until the blue light on his bakumeter's screen disappears.

Priam- Huh? What's going on?

Back to the new brawlers.

June- Well that wasn't so bad. (wipes his forehead with the back of his right wrist, and breathes) Here. (hands the watch to Ingrid)

Ingrid(takes it)- Thank you.

Shien- Actually,(sweat drops) we should thank you as well. Marucho may need to simplify his instructions, because I got a little confused.

Ingrid- I learn various skill from domestic to practical, and artistic. I am a really a techie for this kind of stuff.

Ingrid's father comes in.

Micheal- Ingrid.

Ingrid- Dad.

Micheal- Here's your phone Shien, thank you very much for lending it to me.(hands phone back to Shien)

Shien-(takes the phone) You're welcome.

June- What did Marucho say?

Micheal- A lot of things and no doubt. Ingrid, (looks at his daughter) this is in the end your choice, whatever it is I'll be here to support you. My only wish is for whatever you choose, you'll be careful.

Ingrid- Then, I wish to go. You have always told me to finish what I started, to see it to the end. When I inherit the company, I will see through all projects, see to it that someone, whether it be my child or name an heir will take over and look over it. I, Ingrid Delphin swear it to you father, to the workers, whom I will make sure they are well. (turns to the boys) And to you two as well. I may not know you very well, but see that we will be partners, I will see to it, I will fulfill my role.

June- Well, a simple yes would've been fine, but glad to have you on board.

Shien- Yeah.

Back to Priam, he arrives across the street across from the Delphin residence. He then pulls out what appears to be a pair of high tech binoculars. In perspective of the binoculars he sees through a window the new brawlers walking with an old man(Micheal). He grits his teeth as he growls.

Priam- _Apparently, what Loriat said is true. So, the brat and the fake dragonoid is here along with that friend of his. He seems to also be a sphere holder. So what, I'll take out two birds with one stone. With my new toy._ (he smirks)

Inside the Delphin residence the boys and Delphin household were standing at the door way. The boys with their back to the door and Delphin household facing opposite.

Ingrid- I'll meet up with you all later. I've got some packing and goodbyes to make.

June- Take your time.

Shien- We can wait.

Aerogan- But don't keep us waiting forever.

Nexus- We are grateful for your assistance and your father's approval. Thank you.(bows)

June- We'll be waiting at the ship, besides I'm we've got to head back and make some plans.

Shien- We should to give you ours and Kato's number as well, so you can call in and find us.

Ingrid- Okay,(pulls out phone and opens to contacts) here.(hands it to Shien)

Shien types in the phone numbers. After he does so he hands it back to Ingrid. Ingrid takes it.

June- We'll see you later.

Shien- Bye.

The boys walk out as the Delphin resident's say good bye. They began to walk toward the airship, however in the shadows Priam follows. Sometime after, when they are in the clearing where the ship was landed.

June- Boy, glad we got that under wraps.

Shien- Yeah, but what about the others, it may not be as straightforward. Besides, all the info we got is the general area and your dreams…

June- I know what you're thinking, but do you have a better idea?(raises eyebrow)

Shien- Well, either way it's a needle in a haystack search.(put hands on his hips)

Nexus- Anyways, the next one is not going to be easy to find.

Boys- Why's that?

Nexus- Because they are apart of the negative delta.

Aerogan- Hey, you were blabbing about that yesterday, how the spheres react with spheres from the same delta.

Nexus- You pay attention?

Shien- If that's so how do we find the negative delta spheres?

Nexus- Opposites.

June- Opposites?

Nexus- The spheres were divided by the triple node, to balance out their powers.

June- A synergy?

Nexus- You could say 's important to know is, when a sphere from its opposing delta is within proximity, the symbol in both will flash.

June- Either way, we'll find them all!(pumps fist)

Shien- That's so like you, guess it can't be helped.(shrugs)

Aerogan- Can't be helped?

Shien- That's just how June is, keeps going in spite of impossibilities.

Aerogan- Reminds me of the time I fought alongside Dan.

June- You fought along side him!(looks at the knight surprised)

Shien- When?(with the same reaction)

Aerogan- About two years ago.

June- But you said you came here a year ago.

Aerogan- Well I came here a year before to battle, because I was tired of training by myself.(a montage of scenes from Jump to Victory played in context of the Aerogan's explanation) I was at first partnered with Runo, sort of. But Drago and the other bakugan scolded me for being eager to battle, just because I was bored. When Wiseman came to threaten me and Runo, Dan came in to help us, I saw what Drago meant when he and Reptak battled against him. After that incident, I went back to New Vestroia to resume my training.(flashback ends)

June- That's something. I can't believe you met the brawlers before we had.

Aerogan- You guys just met three of them this week.

Shien- Still it's pretty interesting.

Priam- Shame, you won't be staying long enough to meet them all.

The heroes- Huh?(looks in direction of voice)

Priam is once again cloaked and pulls it off when within a few feet of the boys. He raises his left wrist.

Priam- Time to brawl, dragon boy.

June- Bring it!

Shien- June, this is meaningless, we have to run.

June- But, he'll keep chasing us(covers his right ear and whispers) and not to mention he'll see the ship and try to harm Kato.

Shien-(whispers) You're right. But we can lead him away.

Priam- I had enough talk! (thrusts his right arm at the side)

Priam taps the screen of his bakumeter and aims it in direction of the boys. Two red beams shot out.

Shien- Look out!(shoves June away from the beams)

Shien fell on top of his friend. He got up and pulled his friend up.

Shien- You okay?

June- Yeah, but let's run.

The boys took of into the surrounding wilderness with Priam on their tale. Priam took aim again, just as the boys nodded.

Challenge Recognized, June and Shien vs Priam Harth

Nexus- Looks like we have no choice.

Aerogan- Let's go. Besides we'll win.

Priam- _Keep thinking that._ (smirks)

The combatants raised their left wrists, bakumeters facing each other.

Brawlers- Field Lock!

The field appears covering the clearing.

Back at the Delphin residence, Ingrid was talking on the phone sitting on her bed making a calming gesture. She was talking to her friends about her choice. She was in her bedroom, a white chair rail divided the wall in half horizontally. The lower wall was a pale blue with gray dolphin prints and the top was white. Her light blue canopy bed was in an indent in the middle of a side wall with tan curtains. She had an electric blue and gray pull along luggage case with wheels set next her bedside table, already packed. It had a picture of her when she was a young girl with her parents in the background in a silver frame, a picture of herself and her friends with their bakugan in a metal blue frame, a digital alarm clock and book(I'd say it's Moby Dick, but imagine what you will), There was a white study desk with a sterling desk lamp and a chrome book on it in the corner of her room next her bed. In the corner opposite of her desk was a simple wooden bookcase full of books with nautical, oceanic themes, along with a couple of photo albums, book classics and even some famous series such as Harry Potter. Next to it was tank on a pedestal-like stand filled with a soil bottom, branches, some foliage, two food bowls, a heater lamp and a green iguana less than a foot long with yellow eyes.

There was a knock.

Ingrid- Thank you both. I've got to go. Bye, love you.(ends call and puts phone aside. She goes to the door which had a poster of a young women with long violet hair and large blue green eyes in a popstar pose, dressed in a lilac dress which was was longer on her left sided that went past her knee and the short just stopped at her knee. She had a on a white headset with a small ove microphone. On the bottom in fancy bold ombre violet letter it said : "Crystallis Rea". It was revealed to be Dorian.

Dorian- Ms. Ingrid are you ready?

Ingrid- Yes Dorian. (She begins to gather her things) She goes over to the tank and put her hand to the glass, the lizard looked at his owner) Bye Demetrius, I'll be going abroad for a while, but I promise I will come back, Dorian will keep an eye on you while I'm gone. (looks back) won't you.

Dorian- Of course, I will also tend to your father as well.

Ingrid- Thank you

Amazon-(pops out) Don't worry Ings is in good hands.

Ingrid blows an air kiss at her lizard pet, in response the reptile flickered its tongue. She then walked out of her room with Dorian holding the door.

Back to the boys.

June- I'll kick it off. Gate card set. Bakugan brawl. Baku-skyraider jump! Burn it up, Pyrus Nexus Dragonoid.

Nexus leaped off in a blitz of flames. Once the fire clears he roars then descends onto the field.

Priam- Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand. Rise Pyrus Spartus.

The ferocious warrior stands again and takes a fighting stance.

Shien- My turn. (about to throw, however...)

June(raises arm in front of Shien to stop him)- Let me try to do this on my own. He's after Nexus remember.

Shien- So you want him, to capture him?

June- I mean I don't want you to throw Aerogan in just yet. I think he's up to something.

Shien- (examines June's face) Okay(lets go of Aerogan), I'll stand down.

Aerogan(pops open and shouts at the dragon)- You'd better not lose!

Nexus- I don't plan on it.(looks back at the knight, then reverts his attention to Spartus)

 **Nexus:1200**

 **Spartus:1200**

June- Let's go Inferno Barrage

 **Nexus:1500**

 **Spartus:1200**

Nexus flew up high and released fiery embers pellets from his mouth at Spartus who just raised his arms to guard and took the attack. He was pushed back only a few inches

Priam- Gladiator Fist

 **Nexus:1200**

 **Spartus:1500**

Spartan's right fist glowed red as the material of his armor trans-mutated into an red-orange chrome metal. Spartan began to deflect the embers by punching them.

Priam- Demios Blade

 **Nexus:900**

 **Spartus:1800**

The same curved sword from their previous battle materialized once again and wounds Nexus. The dragonoid cry out in pain of the glowing red gash, however his partner smiled.

June- Get ready Nexus, Neo Burst

 **Nexus:1200**

 **Spartus:1500**

Nexus glowed red, scrunched himself up into a ball then un-scrunched. As he did so, a fiery pulse ring emanated, the gash glowed, however a flame appeared from it and shrunk as it was sealed up.

Priam- What's going on? Demos Blade's other effect should be kicking in.

June- It did, but with Neo Burst, until the end of this match it's not going to kick in when Nexus is at 1200. Let him have it Nex.

Nexus- You've got it.

Priam- Try this Combative Fire

 **Nexus:1200**

 **Spartus:1800**

Spartus lit up like a flame, literally and spheres of fire appeared in an arc around him.

Aerogan- Do something, Nexus is about to be burned.

Spartus stretched out his arms and the spheres launched themselves at the target.

June- Dragon Aegis.

 **Nexus:1200**

 **Spartus:1500**

In the nick of time, Nexus extends his arms outward and a round red translucent screen appeared, it had a dragonic emblem in crimson in the center. The flames from the attack exploded as they made contact. Smoke burst out covering the battlefield.

June- Gate card open, Super Pyrus.

 **Nexus:1500**

 **Spartus:1200**

Nexus, leaps up and kicks Spartus square in the chest. They both returned to their brawler. Nexus in June's hand and Spartus at Priam's feet.

Bakumeter- Priam's life force 40%

Aerogan- Way to go! You had me there.

Shien- It's not over yet. Huh? _He's smirking. Why?_

Priam- Not bad. Gate Card set. Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, destroy them Spartus!

June- Bakugan Brawl, Baku-Skyraider Jump! Turn up the heat, Pyrus Nexus Dragonoid!

 **Spartus:1200**

 **Nexus:1200**

Priam- Come on, little boy. (taunts with his finger)

June- Watch him Nexus, he could be up to something.

Nexus- Of course. _Something is fishy thought when he smirked._

Spartus growls.

Aerogan- What's with the stalling, I thought they were brawlers?

Shien- They are, it's just I don't know June is picking up on something. Besides That last throwdown was a little too easy.

Aerogan- Too easy?

Priam- Come on kid, what are you waiting for?

June grits his teeth.

Nexus- Give me something to attack with, but not an attack.

June- Huh? I'm reading your mail.(smiles)Neo Saber

 **Spartus:1200**

 **Nexus:1600**

A red blade from his right wrist on top of his hand. He makes various slash gestures and poses with the blade going across his chest.

Nexus- Come on, or is it that you are scared.

Sparus snarls

Priam- Don't let them get you to you. Spartan Gladius

 **Spartus:1400**

 **Nexus:1400**

Spartus takes a stance as a double edged sword materializes in his right hand with a red glow. Aerogan- So now their even, now what?

June- _We're even, but still we can't just stand around._ Go for the offensive, pal.

Nexus- Alright.

Spartus and Nexus squared off sword against sword. They both slash and block each other's moves. Heat and wind dispelled from the clashing blades.

Since the were matched in power levels, there was no clear lead.

June- _If this keeps up one of them will lose steam, and it will not be good._ Dragon Instinct.

Nexus glows red and roars, the light gradually fades. He focuses his vision on Spartus.

Shien- June, you'd better come up with something more useful than that.

Priam- If that's all, then you may as well give up. Wasn't there something about avoiding to lose is for cowards. Or is the dragonoid not as real as a bakugan, he appears to be.(he taunts)

June- If you're going to taunt me, why don't you go full wave on me?(smirks)

Priam growls.

June- I mean I'm the one that mopped the floor with you?

Priam- That was pure luck kid! Take this! Gate Card open! Trans-morph.

June- Trans-morph?

Shien- He's swapping bakugan. But why?

Spartus turned to his master and growled. He was stomping his foot.

Priam- Sorry Spartus, but victory is all that matters. Return.

Spartus reverts back to ball form to his master's hand, and a pyrus bakugan from Priam's side pocket flew onto the field. It jumped when it popped open. A blitz of flames rose up.

Shien- No way!

Aerogan- It's him!

June- It can't be.

Nexus- Fusion Dragonoid, Drago?

The bakugan did appear to bear Drago's appearance, except this beast did not have the diamond on its chest, its coloring is like the iconic Dragonoid but faded and its eyes were blank white pupils. The way it hovered was like a soulless puppet. The beast roared, very similar but more wilder.

Priam- Surprised? It is a Fusion Dragonoid, but not the Fusion Dragonoid.

flashback

Back in the lab, when Cyrus was handing an object to Priam.

Cyrus- Here.

He opens his palm to reveal what looked like Fusion Dragonoid in ball form, except the coloring was faded.

Priam- Is this…?

Cyrus- No, not the actual one, the professor still has claims on him, however he created a metal-morph **(amorphous metal lug with no abilities, personality, or attributes, until it DNA sample of a bakugan is injected and it takes on the powers and attribute of the bakugan)** to resemble him and possess identical strength. It has not been tested yet. If you are willing, it could give you the edge in battle.

Priam- Hmm.

Sparus pops out and faces his master. He growls and hover in a circle. As his master tries to grab it, he hovers in the way

Priam- Spartus, out of the way.

Spartus growls in protest.

Cyrus- Well, "the copy" gives off a disturbing biowave to the real bakugan.

Priam, fessed up with Spartus, grabs him with his left and encloses him in a fist. He then grabs the copy.

Priam- I'll get that fake dragonoid. (tightening his grip on the copy and grits his teeth)

Cyrus- Very well. Go on.

End of Flashback

Shien- Careful, June.

Aerogan- If this thing as strong as Drago, then he'll kick butt.

June- Yeah, I will. Nex.

Nexus- I've got it.

 **Nexus- 1200**

 **F.D.(for Fusion Dragonoid, since this is not Drago):1200**

Priam- You haven't seen anything yet, Dragon Astral

 **Nexus-1200**

 **F.D.:1700**

Much like the original, the copy opened its mouth focusing a ball of red-orange energy, then it shot out a beam which spread out multiple blasts like a meteor shower. The projectiles were falling on Nexus.

June- Hang tough, Dragon Aegis

 **Nexus-1200**

 **F.D.:1200**

Nexus raised his arms, hands open toward the projectiles and a translucent red shield materialized with a dark crimson dragonic-emblem in the center. As the projectiles made contact with the shield they were neutralized, but some exploded around the young dragon creating smoke.

Shien- Bakugan brawl, Baku-Skyraider Jump! En garde, Haos Aerogan!

Much like last time, Aerogan leaped out of a flash of yellow light and then straight onto the 'copy'. The 'copy' crashed on the ground, but got up and flew to its previous position. Aerogan landed safely on the ground.

 **Aerogan:1100 Nexus:1200(If bakugan are allies, they will be on the same line)**

 **F.D.:1200**

Priam- The more the merrier.

June- You didn't have to jump in.

Shien- And let you suffer, I think not.(frowns) Besides, Aerogan says that thing is giving off bad vibes.

Aerogan- I'm not sure if that thing is a real "bakugan".

Nexus- He did say, this not the real Fusion Dragonoid.

Aerogan- I mean, I don't think it is a living, "breathing" bakugan.

Shien- Look at its eyes.(points to the bakugan's eyes)

June- Yeah, it's giving me the creeps, too.

Priam- Dragon Blade.

 **Aerogan:1100 Nexus:1200**

 **F.D.:1600**

The copy raised its right arm and a red blade ejected out of its wrist. It then flew toward Aerogan. It began to slash at the knight. Aerogan dodges them all, by moving side to side and hopping. Although he cuts is close when one slash forms a small red gash appears near his left shoulder

Aerogan- Woah.

Suddenly a fireball was shot at the copy's behind. It then turned in the direction of the attacker. It was Nexus, who was on ground level with his sword out.

Nexus- Hey eyes here, you're after me.

Aerogan- Nexus.

Shien- Get ready for take off, Sonic Leap

 **Aerogan:1100 Nexus:1200**

 **F.D.:1300**

Aerogan jumped again as the two dragons were in a lock with swords, When Aerogan was closing in move, Nexus shoved the 'copy in the direction of his attack. The copy grabbed Aerogan's leg as he positioned himself and tossed him aside. The young knight was slammed face up on the ground. He gradually got up.

Aerogan- That didn't go as planned.(grunts)

June- Try this, Nova Dragon

 **Aerogan:1100 Nexus:1700**

 **F.D.:1300**

Nexus' blade retracted. Then, he took aim at the copy and released a fireball from his mouth.

Priam- Dragon Tornado

 **Aerogan:1100 Nexus:1200**

 **F.D.:1800**

From its maw, the copy sent a tornado of fire the fireball. The fireball dispersed, then it flew up and aimed its next attack on Aerogan, who just regained his stance.

Shien- Watch out!

June- Nexus!

Nexus, at his brawlers call swooped in and grabbed Aerogan with his arms wrapped under the knight's shoulder. Just before the attack made contact

Aerogan- Thanks for the save.

Shien/June- Elec-Sphere!/Wyvern Fire! **(If two characters speak at the same time, but say something different: left of / in the character spot correlates to left of the slash in lines. Ditto for the right. Layman's terms: June and Shien are saying phrases at the same time except what Shien says is the left of / and June is the right)**

 **Aerogan:1300 Nexus:1400**

 **F.D.:1300**

Nexus aimed and released from his mouth a fiery projection of a winged dragon, at the same time Aerogan released a yellow sphere, with sparks of blue and green electricity surrounding it at the enemy. The copy did nothing and both attacks hit their mark. When smoke appeared, Nexus descended and dropped Aerogan gently on the ground. Unfortunately when the smoke cleared, the copy was still there unscathed.

Aerogan- He took all of that!

Nexus- The thing is one of the strongest bakugan in history.

Aerogan- You sound like you're giving up.

Nexus- Not on your life.

June- Got any ideas?

Shien- Not really.

Priam- Game over. Dragon N R Gear.

 **Aerogan:900 Nexus:1000**

 **F.D.:1700**

The copy flew in position in the sky. It roared as a mass of dark grey clouds swirled overhead. It roared and red sparks were being discharged.

Aerogan- That's not good.

Shien- Hyper Dash.

June- Try this Neo Burst.

 **Aerogan:900 Nexus:1300**

 **F.D.:1500**

As the at the copy's battle cry red lightning struck it and then discharged in all directions. AS the abilities were activated, Aerogan in a blink of an eye as though he teleported avoided all the attacks that came his way. Nexus as he flew up released a fiery pulse rings negating the nearby bolts, however one strikes him. He is the shot out of the sky, back on the ground face up. He groans in pain.

Aerogan- Nexus!

Priam- Dragon Eternal Force.(smirks)

 **Aerogan:900 Nexus:1300**

 **F.D.:2700**

The copy flew on top of Nexus and pinned him down. A red glow generated from its wings, flames were being concentrated in its open mouth as it takes aim.

Shien- 2700 G's!

June- Nexus, no!

Aerogan- Get out of there!

Nexus- Dragon Instinct's off.

Priam- _With this power level, the fake dragonoid is all mine!_ Let him have it.(smiles arrogantly)

Shien-(his eyes gleamed) Then how about, Light Seeker

 **Aerogan:900 Nexus:1300**

 **F.D.:2400**

Aerogan emitted a glow in the direction of the two dragons, that it castes long shadows.

June- That's not enough Shien.

Shien- Fusion: Halo Restraint

 **Aerogan:900 Nexus:1300**

 **F.D.:1200**

Aerogan raised his right arm as a ring of yellow light generated. Once it was made, he grabbed it and threw it like a frisbee at the copy. The ring flew over head, expanded then down around its elbows. The copy looked confused, but the ring enclosed its target, binding its arms to its sides. The copy in shock roared, its attack was then unleashed but up toward the sky. It thrashed about in its binding. Nexus got up, sitting.

Nexus- That was close. (turns toward the knight)Thank you Aerogan.

Aerogan- No problem(extends his right arm for Nexus to grab and helps him up), but thank Shien(gestures with his head), he was the one who thought of it.

June- That was awesome, what did you do?

Shien- I used a fusion ability of Light Seeker,. Halo Restraint, immobilizes a bakugan whose g-power is more than twice the current power level of Aerogan. Stops them from increasing their power level any higher, downside is Aerogan can't use any of his abilities as long as it's in play.

June- Either way, let's take the chance. Nova Dragon

 **Aerogan:900 Nexus:1800**

 **F.D.:1200**

While still on the ground Nexus aims another fireball at the copy, who was thrashing about in the sky. By chance it countered with another blast from Dragon Eternal Force. An explosion occurred, everyone braced themselves, however Aerogan was not lucky.

Aerogan- Sorry guys,...

The knight reverted back to ball form and was sent flying to his brawlers feet.

Shien- Aerogan! Ah…( knocked off his feet)

June- Shien!( looks as his friend's fall)

Shien's Life Force, 40%.

Priam- So your friend managed to save your life, unfortunate for you, he did not stop the copy from activating abilities. Dragon Spur.

 **Nexus:1300**

 **F.D.:2400**

The copy lit up with a red aura, and the ring dispersed. It then began swooping down and attacking Nexus.

June- Particle Blast

 **Nexus:1800**

 **F.D.:1900**

Nexus focused and generated a red sphere between his hands, he than releases a red energy blast at the copy, but it barely fazed it, as it punched Nexus. He was sent back in ball form at June's feet.

June Life Force 80%.

June picked up Nexus and laid him in his palm.

June- Are you still good to go?

Nexus- I'm not out yet.

June- Glad to hear it.

Priam- Too bad.

Priam aimed his right arm at June and sparks of electricity shot out, wrapped around him. His limbs bound together. June wailed. Nexus was hovering beside him. Priam with his arms still out, walked closer to the boy. Shien woke up a few seconds after his friend's wailing and saw the Terminator closing in on his friend.

Shien-NO! (gets up and charges, tackling him)

Priam pushes Shien aside with his free hand as he came closer. Aerogan woke up.

Aerogan- Shien. Why you! (acting no better follows suit, but was flicked away.) Oof.

Shien struggled to get up. June still in a bind, tried to move, but was with no avail.

June- Why are you doing this? The brawl's not over.

Priam- It would be impossible for you to win. I'm taking what is mine!

Nexus- (flies into Priam's face) The Pyrus Core Sphere does not belong to you! Release June Chase, now!(roars)

Priam tried to swat him, but Nexus got behind him and 'tapped' him somewhere along his neck. Priam's grip on june was released. June drops to ground on his knees panting as though he had a heart attack. Angry, Priam swats Nexus and reaches to grab the Pyrus Core Sphere. Once he latches on, he tries to wrench it out of the watch, but the sphere glowed in responses and Priam falters back in pain.

Priam- Argghh!(retracts his grabbing hand.)

The enemy Pyrus user, examines his left hand, using his right to position it. Smoke was streaming from a circular scorch mark in his palm. Priam growled.

The protagonists looked up and saw the mark. The copy, who was just standing on the field returned to his user's hand. Priam teleported from the scene.

At the enemies' base Priam teleported back. Phobus and Loriat were standing, having a conversation, when the saw Priam. His posture suggested he was angry. The two looked.

Loriat- You didn't succeed.

Priam- Is that a question?

Phobus- Well, well looks like our fiery Destroyer failed.

Priam- Why…

Farens- Enough. **(At this point you all know who is who for the bad guys and it is no secret among themselves, so I decided to drop the parentheses.)**

They looked in the direction of the voice. The professor with Cyrus and Gai on his right and left sides walked in on the scene.

Farens- It would be impossible to even take the spheres. Once they bonded, it is not easy to undo it.

Priam- Then why don't we just destroy them?(walks down from a large platform staggering)

Farens- Even so, the sphere would find a new holder. We would have better chances finding the others.

Cyrus- Which is why Gai and I are taking leave. (walks past Priam onto the platform)

Gai- Find sphere, no problem. Program will help.

Priam- You still have those 'kids' to deal with.

Cyrus- Gai and I will not dare to underestimate them. From the accounts you, Phobus and Loriat, told us we will be prepared to face them. In the meantime, it would be a good idea for you all to rest. For you all may have the chance to face them again.

Gai- Yeah, need to reflect.

Priam- I don't.

Farens- But, you will. And I would like the copy back.(walks so he is only a few inches away from Priam)

Priam- Gladly.(fishes out for the copy). Huh?

When Priam pulled it out, the ball faded from red to gray. The professor grabbed it.

Farens- That was a one time use, a prototype for the better version. I will also take your bakumeter.

Priam murmured under his breath, but gave him his bakumeter anyways.

Farens- As Cyrus suggested, you ought to take the time to rest and reflect as well. (hears Phobus and Loriat snicker) That goes for the rest of you, who faced the Pyrus holder's friends.

Phobus and Loriat stopped snickering. Farens left through automatic double doors. Gai and Cyrus teleported out of the room. Loriat and Phobus left shortly after, while Priam clenched his fists, that his arms shook. His face was shadowed, except his mouth. He gritted his teeth.

Moments before, Ingrid had already arrived at the plane, while the boys were walking back to the plane. She left her suitcase in an unoccupied bedroom Kato showed her and asked where the boys were. He said he didn't know, until they came walking by with a couple of minor scrapes and breathing heavily. After treating the scratches, the boys retold what went down in the screening room. On the coffee table, Aerogan and Nexus mutually did the same with Amazon, who was not a very good listener because he went on a tangent after interrupting them for minutes. Only Nexus kept his cool and 'politely' asked Amazon to be quiet, while Aerogan was almost going to yell him. After explaining it Ingrid took a moment to let it sink in.

Ingrid- All of that happened when I was off packing?

June- Yeah. We were very fortunate, but I wonder...

The tv screen lit up with Kato in his pilot gear.

Kato- Sorry to interrupt, but you all are getting a call from Battle Brawlers HQ. I'm switching it over to Ms. Runo.

The screen flashed to Runo who was currently in one of the rooms at the HQ. **(The one Runo uses in season 4 to talk to Mira who was at the -Refer to Gunz Blazes)**

June- Runo.

Runo- A change in plans guys, you need to fly over to Japan.

Shien- Japan? Why?

Runo- (pulls out a tablet, with a video of a newcast) Just watch. (Taps the screen to play)

As the video goes on, a dark-haired female anchor with gray eyes dressed in a pantsuit talks with a picture of a crater in a 10 feet-wide field surrounded by trees in the background screen.

anchor- After finding the crash site of the UFO or what people are calling the "Green Falling Star", researchers report to find no sign of the object that caused this. Only a pair of footprints were founded. After further investigation, investigators believe a student from the Hodaka Academy(the picture switches to a large Japanese style building) had found the "Green Falling Star" and has taken it back to the academy. Unfortunately, when investigators asked if they could interview some of the students, the headmaster Yoshio Madara refused,(a picture of an old man with long silvery-gray hair and golden eyes, dressed in a plain cream-colored kimono with a black belt tied around his waist, standing firmly with a firm, neutral face.) demanding that they leave the premises. Many are still trying to uncover the reasons behind the incident. Some think it is a ruse created by the students to prove their worth, make a name for themselves, some believe it is to make a bad name, whatever the reason it is unclear. I am Hinata Minamoto, 8 pm news.

June- Alright we'll go, but there is something you should know.

Shien- That Priam guy, appeared again and challenged me and June to a brawl.

Runo- They attacked, even after calibration?

Aerogan- Yeah and he used this Drago-look-alike, and we almost lost.

Runo- You mean they have Drago?

June- I don't know. But, it's possible they also have Dan.

Runo gasped at June's statement.

Aerogan- That can't be true! Can it?

Nexus- It's a possibility.

Shien- In most cases of clones, you would need some sort of blueprint.

Ingrid- True, but just because they 'may' have Drago doesn't automatically mean they have Dan. But how could that Priam find you guys?

Nexus- It's likely the caught the Aquos Sphere's frequency before calibration and caught sight of Shien and June some time after…

Amazon- And then followed them.

Shien- Apparently, that was enough information to wear out our location.(puts hand to his chin in a thinker position)

June- Man, I feel used.(Put his head down and supports it with his hands)

Ingrid- It's not your fault. (makes a calming gesture)We didn't know.

June- Yeah.( puts arms down)By the way,(looks up) where is Marucho?

Runo- (had just gotten out of shock)He's here, but is making an important call.

Shien- An important call?

In another setting, in what looks like a singles dorm room, a figure was lying on a bed in a stand with drawers under the mattress. An Iphone rings, on a window sill next to the bed. The figure picks it up.

?- Hello?

Marucho- It's been a long time.

?- Marucho, what's up?

Marucho- I need you to help some new recruits.

?- New recruits?

Marucho- It concerns the rumored "Green Falling Star".

?- What about it?

Marucho- It turns out they are these things called core spheres, a powerful source of energy. There are six in total and the whereabouts of three are not entirely unknown. These sphere bond to a certain brawler and his/her bakugan. Some hostile force is after them and wishes to possess them along with a bakugan name Nexus Dragonoid. Currently three kids are in possession of three of the spheres. And Nexus Dragonoid is currently one these battlers brawling partner. The "Green Falling Star" is actually the Ventus Core Sphere. There is reason to believe someone in your area is in possession of it.

?- I see.

Marucho- You'll help?

?-(pauses to think) Yes, but before I commit to anything, I'd like to gauge them at least.

Marucho- They'll be coming into your area sometime tomorrow. I'll let you know as soon as possible.

?- Of course. It's good to hear your voice.

Marucho- You too, I'll call you later.

The figures puts the phone back and ponders about the news.

?- _Core spheres? Nexus Dragonoid? New enemies? Well, tomorrow is going to be something. As if my life had been bizarre enough, fate decides to make things interesting._

An amused smile crept onto the figure's mouth.

* * *

 **You're probably wondering why there are ? where there is a person speaking/thinking. That's because, this is my quiz: Guess who is ?**

 **To answer:**

 **-if you have a fanfiction account PM me your answer. (I do not want you to give viewers the answer or an idea of who it could be via by review)**

 **-if you are a guest/do not have a fanfiction account. You are going to send me a review with your answer in the following format**

 **-s#(season number)e#(episode number)/(either put "name" or "centric": attribute(main one, if he/she uses more than one), if you need to add gender(F/M) and affliction(good/bad) )**

 **With the same reason to the ones with an account, here's how I'll figure out. In english dub series, a lot of the episodes have the names of the brawlers in their titles, but some do not. So with "name" I'll see from the episode and season number, who you are referring to. (ex:s1e2/name- answer = Masquerade)**

 **However, if your answer is cannot be displayed by the name of the title then you'll have to find an episode that focuses mainly on whoever is your answer.(ex:s3e11/centric: pyrus-answer= Linus Claude, s1e16/centric:pyrus, F, bad-answer= Chan Lee)**

 **note: I know Chan is technically a good guy, who was tricked, but stick with affliction within the episode.**

 **4/2/16- by the way you have until the next time I post the next chapter to submit answers by the way. :(-my bad**

 **I will not give the title of the next episode, due to this little quiz, but here's a quote.**

 **Shien- Best day of my life!**

 **June- Not going to be the best day of my life.**

 **Shien- I am so excited!**

 **June- I am so not excited.**

 **Shien- This is going to be awesome!**

 **June- This is not going to be awesome.**

 **Shien- I can't believe it!**

 **June- I can't believe it.**

 **Ingrid- Um, June? Why are you not as excited as Shien?**


	9. Episode 7: Warrior Welcome

**Hello,**

 **Hopefulmuse617, hoping there are still readers out there. I still try to work on Neo Legacy, but I am not a very punctual in terms of projects for fun. Anyways here's episode 7. You get to meet the "?" although I think "?" is rather obvious and be revealed as soon as the "recruits" get their mission. Also you will all meet another a soon to be member, Hoang Lin. Quick note, when I had my thoughts on this season, Hoang may come off as "Mary Sue"(A practically flawless character who is uninteresting and does nothing to further the plot) throughout the series, because 1- she is "kind of me" in the bakugan world as an avatar and 2- I have more developed back-story for her. I will try my best to keep her as co-starring along her fellow brawlers as much as I can, but we'll see.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **PS- Recently downloaded and played Pokemon Go, can see addiction. To anyone else playing BE CAREFUL ESPECIALLY ON BUSY ROADS! See that eevee in a dangerous alley, DON'T BOTHER! SAFETY BEFORE FUN!**

 **BTW- Won't be able to work on next chapter due to a two week vacation out of state, but not out of country. Try to get something started. Maybe an english version of a couple of openers?**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own bakugan**

* * *

June- We didn't know if there really a way to unbond from the sphere, and it turns out it is not easy, even so, Ingrid ends up joining the team. While we headed back, our old Priam friend came back and he brought a little friend. A clone of Fusion Dragonoid. The brawl I guess ended in a draw, because Priam tried to pull a fast one on me with the Pyrus Core Sphere. But it burned him and he decided to retreat. Fortunately I both me and Shien are still in one piece. We relayed current events to Runo and Ingrid. Now we are on our way to the Ventus Core Sphere in Japan. I wonder why did the sphere do that? Maybe to protect me? Who is or will be the Ventus Holder?

* * *

In a dream like scenery June appears once again in brawler wear and looks around. He sees in three-sixty(360) view, thirds of his surroundings in different dark iridescent colors. One third had dark green skies and wide grass fields with a few trees in the far background, another had a brown sky with various rock formations, but there were quite a few trees scattered on various levels, the last had purple skies and a desolate blue-grey barren field, but it was covered in murky dark mist.

June- Okay, first I had been on a ledge and pushed to edge, now what?

voice- Disaster.

June- (jumps) Who said that?!

voice- Disaster. For better or worse. A blessing, a curse.

June- Great, now there's a soundtrack. Would you mind-

June was cut off by a high pitched trill coming from the green section of his view. He reacts, then turns in the direction, he sees the grass is now swaying in the wind and in the center of his view a wind funnel was forming.

June- Okay, maybe I should take it back…

He hears an animalistic cry from the brown surrounding. He turns to check,the ground shakes and cracks. Brown-green thorny plant tendrils pop out of the cracks and snake toward the boy.

June- First the wind, now earth, what's next?(begins to back toward the purple background) Huh?

Suddenly, from the mist, the clanking of metal rang through out the atmosphere. The boy turns and sees glints of light from a dark silhouette. He stands there. June tries to take a moment to breath.

June- Calm down Chase, this is all a dream.

All the mysterious noises resonated once again, this time all at once. The winds stirs, the ground quakes and the mist sets in and enshrouds the boy.

voice- Disaster, will be the calling card... for them.

June- Um, ominous voice mind being, a bit-ah!

The boy freaks out to see a gleaming set of robotic, red eyes from the purple view. He then looks at the other surrounding views and jerks as he sees new sets of eyes, green humanoid eyes and orange glassy eyes in the rocky and grassy environments respectively.

June- Aw man, what have I gotten myself into now!

voice- Disaster.

Shien- June…

June- (he covers his ears)Just stop, I need to find the other holders, what does-

Shien- JUNE CHASE, WAKE UP!

In the real world, fully dressed(except gloveless) Shien yelled in June's right ear, as he is lying in bed in his sleepwear, coverless. Even after that, June mutters and turns in his sleep. Rolling his eyes, the haos user covers his friend's mouth and nose. June immediately jolted out of bed. Shien retracts his arm and wipes his hand on his legs. June pants.

June- Seriously? Couldn't you have just splashed cold water on me like last time?

Shien- We're on a ship, so we have to save water. And by the way, you drool in your sleep.

June(makes a face)- Whatever.(begins to change)

Shien looks down, deeply pondering about something.

A few moments later, June Shien and Ingrid were sitting on the purple sofas in the screen room with Marucho, Runo and Gunz on the screen. The holder's bakugan were on the table.

Shien- Okay Gosei, lay it on us. What's up for today?

Radizen- Gosei?

June- Inside joke. But, he means what do we have to do to find the Ventus Core Sphere?

Marucho- Well, you all will have to go to the Hodaka Academy For Martial Arts, first to meet up with someone.

Recruits- Who?

Runo- An old friend of ours.

Recruits- Old friend?

Amazon- Who is it?

Aerogan- I dunno.

Nexus- hmm…

Gunz- Who do you think?

Ingrid- Maybe someone who teamed up with you during the time when Naga was a threat?

Marucho- Actually, Ingrid, our friend goes way back to the beginning.

Radizen- Yeah, and his bakugan is as much of a talker as he is.

Reptak- Yea, but you definitely talk more than those two combined.

Radizen- Well, … I've got a lot to say.

Reptak- (mutters) More or less.

Ingrid- So who is it?

Shien- Wait, we're going to meet up with-

June- Please, don't say-(mutters)

Shien- Shun Kazami?

June- He said it.(mutters and slouches)

Aerogan- Now, why didn't I think of him?(a question mark appears over his head)

Runo- Oh, by the way could you tell Hoang Lin, Runo says hi and would like to know how you're doing.

Gunz- Wait, (reacts astonished)that kid's there with him? **(more on 'this' in some other fanfic)**

When the new heroes were walking to the academy, Shien was walking with a spring in his step, June was trailing behind, slouching. Ingrid was matching June's pace. Their walks corresponded with their current emotions. Their bakugan hovered alongside them.

Shien(excitedly)- 'Best day' of my life!

June(glumly)- 'Not' the best day of my life.

Shien- I am 'so' excited!

June- I am 'so not' excited.

Shien- This is going to be awesome!

June- This is 'not' going to be awesome.

Shien- I can't believe I'm going to meet him!

June- 'I can't believe' I'm going to meet him.

Ingrid- Um, June? Why are you so acting all moody?(sweat drops)

Nexus- I believe it has something to do with them being fans.

Aerogan- Is there something about Shun you don't like June? I mean far s I know he and Dan are practically opposites.

June- It's not that, exactly. No doubt he's a legit brawler and deserves respect and props, it's just…

Ingrid- Just what, his fans?

June-(sweat drops) Yeah.

Shien- That and his personality, but you know that there is that "sister" rumor-

Amazon- Sister rumor?

Ingrid-Yeah, there's word that Shun has been hanging out with this girl after Dan's disappearance.

June-(points at friend and begins walking faster and ahead a foot or so) Don't start with me. Let's just get this over with. Find our Ventus user and leave.

Amazon- You know these guys do kind of argue like us Aer.

Aerogan- So what?

In the middle of the forest, Cyrus in his cloak wear was wandering in the woods near the school. He comes across a huge crater about the length of a car. A triangular depression was in the center of the crater.

Cyrus-(stops)Looks like my search begins here.

(Icarion)- (pops out) What can you tell from a big hole?

Cyrus extends his left wrist, pointing the bakumeter's face in the direction of the depression. A beam of green light scanned the depression. After the scanning was done,Cyrus directed the face toward himself and a 3d screen projected with results of the scan.

Cyrus- Plenty, Icarion. The sphere has a holder.

Icarion- Sounds like a failed mission to me.

Cyrus- Perhaps. (lifts his left wrist at face level and fiddles with the 3d projection screen, showing a grid. There were three dots each close to each other, a red, yellow and blue, a ray projecting outward circling around showed theses dots.) But it looks like we need to make haste, seeing that we have company.

Back to the heroes who were now a few feet away from the school on a dirt path.

Ingrid- My feet are killing me. And it's muggy.

June- Then reconsider shoes and outfits the next time we go in a forest.

Ingrid- And you two are fine?

Shien- Yeah. This isn't the first time June and I have done walks like this.

Amazon- Hey, Shien? How come you're excited to meet him?

Aerogan- Yeah, you haven't told me yet.

Shien- Well, you see I have an older brother-

Aerogan- I know that!

June- That's kind of the reason, why he looks up to Shun. Let the dude finish.

Shien- Thanks. Anyways, my brother is not really the kind of loving, caring kind, he's a bit of a jerk and is hot tempered.

Nexus- He sure doesn't sound like the kind of brother June is to Kenneth.

Shien- Yeah, we'll he kind of treats me like a squirt, almost belittling me because he's older than me. My dad sure seems to prefer him over me, and anyways he'll be next in line to pass on my family's kendo secrets.(A flashback occurs. A younger **(8 years old in this instance)** Shien in a gray T-shirt was fiddling around on the computer and he clicks on a video of Shun fighting a random opponent with Ventus Hawktor as his partner **(Assume the video is pre-Gundalian Invader but post-New Vestroia)** ) But, when I was younger, I heard about bakugan and watch some brawls on my computer. The first Brawler I saw in action was Shun Kazami.(Young Shien's eyes sparkled as he watched the battle) When I saw him battling, I wanted to be just like him. He looked so calm and collected, in every brawl, no matter who he faced. (scene changes to an older Shien looking up articles concerning Shun.)I read some stuff about him saying that he was a ninja, who is also honing his skills in bakugan as well. He was the kind of person, I'd like to be some day(flashback ends) and at times, I imagine what it would've been like to have him as a brother.

June- I don't know if he'd be the brotherly type considering that he was a bit of a loner. There was a time, according to some sources that he almost quit playing bakugan completely. But I can't argue with why.

Aerogan- Really? Hard to believe. I only met him in person at least once. But, I wouldn't say he is hostile or friendly.

Amazon-(facing Aerogan) From the last time you saw him.

Aerogan-(jumping) You wouldn't know better, you haven't met him.

June- And we're here.

They stopped a few feet away from a japanese style entry gate in a wall surrounding a japanese style building. **(Think along the lines of Shun's dojo and the ninja dojo in Pokemon Johto League Champions in** _ **Ariados, Amigos**_ **)** The wall bordered the entire academy. The academy itself had japanese style roofs, cream concrete walls, wooden framed windows and doorways. It appeared to be composed of three different buildings, one in the center **(actual school)** and two identical ones **(student dorms: girls-left, boys-right)** on the left and right.

June- Wow.

Ingrid- I can't believe a core sphere could be here out of all places.

Shien- Well your's landed in someone's backyard. June's was in the forest of Bakugan Camp and mine in the mountains in Bakugan City. So far, they've coincidentally landed in areas where there is little to no people or buildings around.

June- Well, we may as well get started.

(Shun)- Took you long enough.

Recruits- Huh?(looked in direction of voice)

The new brawlers saw an adult male with long black hair and topaz eyes standing nearby the entrance. Shien's eyes lit up with stars and expanded, June's went bug eyed, and Ingrid just blinked.

Shien/June- No way, it's him!/No way, it's him.(both boys said still in the same disposition as before they were at the academy)

Ingrid sheepishly laughs, while the bakugan sweatdropped.

June-(clears his throat and extends his right hand) Hi, I'm June Chase, nice to meet you.(gives a mild smile)

The ventus user went up to him and shook his hand.

Nexus- Greetings I'm Pyrus Nexus Dragonoid, but call me Nexus please.

Ingrid- I'm Ingrid Delphin. (waves)

Amazon- What's up Ninja dude, Aquos Amazon in the house.

Aerogan- Hi, Shun remember me? Haos Aerogan.

Shun- Yes(he nods, then looks in Shien's direction).

Shien-(hardens, then nervously tries to introduce himself) Um, I...I...I am pleased to meet you,(bows) I'm Haos Shien, (processes it immediately, then pops back up, shakes his head and tries to calmly correct himself)I mean Aerogan Hiro. NO, wait…

June snickered seeing his friend's reaction, while Ingrid looked concerned as the Haos user started to turn red. Aerogan looks to his partner, sighs then gestures towards him as he properly introduces him.

Aerogan- This is my new partner. His name is Shien Hiro, and he's a fan of yours.

Shien- Aerogan!(blushing bright crimson)

Shun- I see. (closes his eyes briefly, then turns to the academy) Follow me.

June- _Seriously,_ (sweat drops with slightly closed eyes, annoyed) _just like that, he takes it? Well, it could've been worse._

Shien- (Shocked from how his hero took Aerogan's introduction)O _h man, I can't believe I embarrassed myself like that over introducing myself. I thought it would be over June._

June and Ingrid looked at their bakugan and then each other. They shrugged and followed. Shien a little shocked, but comes to senses runs to catch up with the rest of his team.

Back at the unknown lab…

Loriat- Well done,(applauds lightly) you crash and burn, as your attribute implies.

Phobus- A suitable downfall for you.

Priam- I would've won if ...(grits his teeth)

Spartus popped out and growled.

Priam- So what?

Pavoneon(pops out)- The brute, has better sense than you.

Phobus- Even I have better sense than to charge and grab the sphere out of brute force in the midst of a battle. It is not very elegant.

Loriat- Better to look at the bright side, could've been worse.

Priam- I doubt Gai and Cyrus would succeed.

Back to the academy, Shun takes the new recruits around the academy. He showed them classes in session taking place inside and outside from combat lessons, history lessons, to even a few meditation classes. Most of the rooms had a huge pane of glass to look into some of the classes. The students were dressed in dark blue-gray, short sleeve tunic with baggy pants, flats with socks, and a white, black, gray, or dark blue belt, which represented their year(white- first year, black- second year, gray- third year) or if they are part of the year round or summer program(dark blue). In addition to uniforms, some also had a colored band, red, orange, yellow, purple, blue, green, grey or white on their right arm. As they walked down the simple corridor,...

June- Hey, Shun?

Shun- What is it?

June- Mind telling us, what are you doing here? I mean you returning to Japan I get, but why here? I mean you're a ninja, but isn't Hodaka Academy a martial arts school?

Shun- What you say is true, but Hodaka Academy is not just for martial artists, there are students from other lineages of ninjas here as well. As for why, I have no further reason to further my brawling skills, so I decided to change my focus toward teaching. Not just ninja skill but brawling as well.

June- Oh, I see. So you're trying to repurpose yourself?

Shien made various gesture to tell him to be quiet or stop talking. June after saying the statement, saw his friend's gesture, but just gave a strained smile and sweatdrops.

Shun- You could say that.

Shien relaxed, shocked expression was painted onto June's face.

June- _Wow, he seems pretty chill, maybe I was a little too… Hey wait a second_ (a light bulb turns on) _._ Hey Shun is Jaakor still your partner?

Shun- Yes.

June- If so, shouldn't he be 'physically' with you now?

Shun- He's outside in the mountains, with the other bakugan.

Shien- You mean the students' bakugan partners?

Shun- Yes, they're doing a special outdoor class for the bakugan, who attend the academy year round.

June- Why's that?

Shun- Tomorrow, year rounder's graduation matches are going underway, so today will be their last day for their human partners. Some that are partnered mutually will be going, others that are partnered for the sake of the program will choose either to continue classes, stay with their partner, or go back to New Vestroia.

Ingrid- Has this program gone on since Bakugan City's establishment?

Shun- Just about. The headmaster recruited me to be one of the instructors for the Bakugan program.

Shun stops before a room on the left with a window. The new heroes stopped and looked in the direction. They saw through a window various students about their age, perhaps younger sitting cross legged on the floor. In the center for the room were four kids. Two boys, each on the left and right, and a female between them facing a girl. She had long black tied back in a ponytail with a red ribbon. All of the facing students were in a fighting stance, raring to go, however the girl was standing still with her hands behind her back and blindfolded with a black cloth.

Recruits- huh?

The non-blindfolded opponents rush toward the blindfolded girl. Sensing them, she took a stance, ready to defend herself. When the boy on the left came closest to her she flipped him in direction of the other boy. The boy on the right dodged, sliding just out of range. The girl attacking was tripped by the blindfolded one. She grabbed her leg and yanked it. The attacking girl was flat on the ground. The boy from the right was watching, then took the chance to attack with a karate chop, but the girl stopped it, grabbing with her left hand. He then attacked with the heel of his left palm, but the girl countered with the same move using her free hand. In an instant she attacked with the palm of her free hand in the boy's face and immediately let go of his right hand. As soon as he was keeled over, she took a stance with her right foot back and then kicked him in the chest with her right leg. Taking a step forward, she kicked again this time with her left leg, sweeping him of his feet. The boy was knocked on his side.

June- Wow.

Shien- Amazing.

Aerogan- That kid did all of that blindfolded?

Amazon- Hey, I could do that, if I had a chance.

Ingrid looked on, but she turned toward the ninja brawler and saw he had a small smile on his face.

Ingrid- _What's he smiling about?_

She brought her feet together and took off her blindfold. Her eyes were closed, but later opened to reveal red-violet orbs. She faced the students, currently watching.

(Hoang)- That's the strength of the mind's eye. Being able to see your opponents' attacks, even if you cannot see at all. (she extends her arms helping the fallen students ups) In many instances, warrior must not just rely on sight alone, but hear, smell, touch, even taste to be aware of their surroundings. A skill worth learning and developing to beable to handle any situation, even when you cannot see. First, thank you Ryuto Kategami, Kira Yuki and Baku Dai for participating as my opponents for this demo. You all have done well. (bows to the volunteers with her left hand in a fist and her right hand straight, placed against the left, positioned in the center of her chest. )

Ryuto, Kira and Baku-(with the same gesture) Thank you, Master Lin.

(Hoang)-(rises and faces the crowd) I would also like to thank you all for watching this demo and hopes it furthers your careers as young warriors. Class is dismissed.

The students dispersed and headed outside the classroom. Most of them focused on going to class, but some chose to greet Shun as they left. After they left the group walked into the room. Foam stuffed mats covered the floor in the back area of the room. The right, back and some of front walls were covered with mirror panels and the left wall had a Japanese calligraphy scroll saying "Versatility is strength" in Japanese. The girl who was instructing earlier, is now talking with one of the students who is about eight years old. It looked like she was scolding him gently, but he seemed to understand. The girls dismisses the boy and goes to a corner of the room where a reusable, blue, transparent water bottle was standing. She goes over to take a drink and sets it back down capped.

Shun- You did a great job, Hoang.

The girl froze, her face was shadowed, but her mouth. She growled.

Hoang-(turns around slowly with her head toward the ground.) How many times do I have to do this? Kai, you do not…(looks and sees Shun)

Hoang freezes and staggers back her face is shadowed but she is not frowning or smiling.

Aerogan- What's with her?

Amazon- I know right? First she gets mad, now is all awkward. Girls are weird.

Ingrid(flicks Amazon)- Watch your mouth.

Amazon- Ow.(almost tipping over)

(Master Pak)- Well, I thought you'd be here.

The group turned back to the doorway. They see a smiling old man with short silvery hair and a bushy mustache, dressed in a fashion similar to Shun's Grandfather except his outer layer is gray and inner layer is all white and he wears a black belt. He was using wooden stick as a walking cane and walked toward the middle of the room, then face the group.

(Master Pak)- Glad to see you Shun. (bows)

Shun- You as well Master Pak.(bows in return)

Master Pak(rises)- I see you've brought visitors.

Shun- Yes, they will be with us for a short while.

Master Pak- I see.

June- Hello Master Pak, sir. I'm June Chase, honor to meet you. (bows)

Nexus- Greetings, I am Nexus Dragonoid, but please call me Nexus.

Shien- I'm Shien Hiro, an honor.(bows)

Aerogan- And I'm Aerogan, hello.

Ingrid- My name is Ingrid Delphin, sir. (curtsy) A pleasure to meet you.

Amazon- What's happening? Name's Amazon, pops.

Master- You all as well. I see you've met Shun's sister.

June- Yeah it was nice to meet his...What!

Ingrid and Shien- Huh!

Recruits- Sister!

Amazon- Hold the phone, I never knew he had a sister!

Nexus- Neither did I.

June-(Bug eyed) _I thought Ninja Man was a complete loner!_

Shien-(surprised eyes) _NO way. That sister rumor was true._

Ingrid- (blank) _Didn't see that coming. But now I know why he was smiling._

Aerogan- Oh yeah, I remember something Runo said. She said something about girl who lived with his grandfather for a while. When he passed away, Shun had to take custody and took her back to Bakugan City after the funeral stuff. Sometime after, she returned back to Wardington and is now his ninja protege.

Amazon- You didn't mention this earlier! Why didn't you? Wait! She's a ninja!

Aerogan- How was I supposed to know this would be important? And yeah, she is a ninja.

Hoang- (out of trance and with a sweatdrop)Um, well, I'm learning to be one. And about that sister thing…

The surprised trio turned their attention toward the girl. She walked closer.

Hoang- I'm not his sister the way you guys are probably thinking. I'm his sister because of our interaction, not by blood. I'm not like his long lost sibling, half or even step sister.

June- So siblings by bonds.

Hoang- Yes, but pardon my rudeness. In spite of circumstances,(bows) a pleasure and honor to make your acquaintances, my name is Hoang Lin.(rises shortly after)

June- Nice to meet you, June Chase. And this is my buddy Nexus.

Nexus- Greetings.

Shien- I'm Shien Hiro, it's a pleasure.

Aerogan- Hey there, name's Aerogan.

Ingrid- Um, hello there I'm Ingrid Delphin. _That name._

Amazon- And I'm Am-a-zon!

Hoang- Well, nice to meet you all, although you aren't all here to transfer or apply are you?

June- Um, no we're…

Shun- They are just here as visitors to observe how the bakugan program in the academy goes underway.

June- Yeah, exactly.

Shien- Wait, are you in the program.

Hoang- Yes. You can tell by the bands on the students' right arm.(points to hers) Gray is for students, who learn all brawling techniques for all attributes, white for no preference, red- for pyrus, brown- for subterra, yellow- for haos, purple- for darkus, blue- for aquos and green-

June- Oh. Ventus, the tree attribute!

Shien almost tipped over. Ingrid sweatdropped. Shun had an amused look on his face and the Master Pak just widened his eyes. The bakugan were silent.

Shien- June, that's not-

Hoang begins to giggle.

Shien- Huh? _She's laughing?_

Aerogan- Apparently she gets his humor.

June- See, I told you someone would get it.

Hoang-(giggling in between) I get the joke, although… I'm laughing at your presentation. You're… such a goofball.

June- That's me.

Nexus- What's a goofball?(question mark appear over head)

Hoang- I don't see why not.(leaning to the side cocking her head, shrugging) I mean what about the wind is green?

June- (imitating, with I can understand if Pyrus was blue, but green for the Ventus? That's crazy!

Hoang- I mean it's the color of plants, but the wind is transparent. You can only see it, if it moves something or picks up something.

June- Yeah. What happened did the attribute circle wanted to have all the colors of the rainbow?

Hoang(nods)- Well, it has white, brown and black, why not green?

The two burst out laughing.

Shien- Um excuse me, you two.

The two stop laughing.

June- Sorry about that. Although, I'm surprised you went along with it, even though you're a ventus user yourself. (points to the band on her arm)

Hoang- Just because it's my attribute doesn't mean I agree with it. But, I better get going. I have a meditation session next.

Master Pak- Indeed, but you also have to prepare for tomorrow. You should give that Kai a run for his money.

June- Kai?

Master Pak- Kai Tsuragi, one of the best student the academy has ever seen. And one of my most exceptional pupils, aside from this was one of my favorites (points to Hoang) until Hoang. I indeed, will miss him, however I will miss him less if she can beat him at his graduation match.

Hoang- Um, Master Pak shouldn't you avoid favoritism(lifts a finger to make a point), it'll make you biased.

Master Pak- (clawed the air) Do not worry your head off, I am an old man.

Hoang-(doubts) Yeah, but…

Shun- So Kai chose you as an opponent.

Hoang- (turns to face Shun)Yeah he did.(begins to rub the back of her head) I thought he would go for you, but I never would've thought it. Anyways I'd better go. By the way you guys have some interesting watches.(points)

June- Yeah, they're...pretty handy.

Hoang- Haven't seen any student in possession of such items.(she walks out of the classroom and waves goodbye)

June- She seems nice.

Nexus- Yes indeed.

Shien- Surprising we get to meet your sister, Shun. She looks like she could be related to you.

Shun- Yes. (looking in the same direction Hoang walked off)

Cyrus- Hm?

Icarion- What's wrong?

Cyrus- I can't get a fix on the Ventus Core Sphere.

Icarion- Why not?

Cyrus- I am not sure. Perhaps it is not with its owner.

Icarion- Then we find the owner.

Cyrus- Easier said than done. We have yet to identify him or her.

It is lunch time for the protagonists, so they join Shun with several other students in the dining hall. Everyone was sitting on the floor around one side of a circular table enough for 6-8 people to sit around. The meal set out for them was a bowl of rice, a bowl of miso soup and a plate of a small charred fish. Shun ate peacefully, while Shien seemed a little tentative. June ate with more gusto, but Ingrid was sliding her finger across her phone searching from something. The bakugan were on the table. Aerogan and Nexus discussing about something, while Amazon observed his partner.

Amazon- Hey Ings watcha' doing? Aren't you going to eat?

Ingrid(not hearing, still sliding her finger, until…)- Aha! Found it.

The boys put down their bowls and chopsticks, and looked toward the girl.

June- What is it Ingrid?

Ingrid- When Hoang introduced herself, I thought her name sounded familiar and the fact that she was a Ventus brawler further proved my suspicion.

Amazon- Which is?

Ingrid- Look at this.(shows them an article on her phone)

The boys looked at the article. In the article was a picture of two people shaking hands. To the left was a male about eighteen years old. He had light brown spiky hair, gray eyes, and a light tan. He was wearing a dark blue open, collared jacket over a pale blue shirt, indigo cargo pants, timberwolfe nikes and a pair of blue-green gloves. His left arm could not be seen, but part of his left wrist showed that he had a light grey bakumeter. **(This is Christopher from season 1, the little boy Alice helped out in "The Secret Of Success" and is partnered with an Aquos Juggernoid)** To the right was a girl about twelve years old. She had her long black hair braided in a crown that came down the middle of the back of her head in a single braid and hair clips with a portion of a golden wreath decorating each side of her head just before the braid starts. She was wearing a sleeveless green tunic-like top with a hood and a turquoise stripe decorated the sides divided into triangles. Bottom of the top came a few inches past her hip joints, above her knees and had a golden trim. A white rope-like belt was tied around her waist over the top. Her left arm can be seen with a bakumeter(just like Shun's in the beginning of season 4). She had a yellowish tint in her skin and violet eyes. The two had friendly smiles and a steady gaze. But the image did not hit June and Shien, until the read the caption:

"The runner up, Aquos Brawler Christopher Yamashita **(This is not his actual surname, I googled for common japanese surnames and I ended up choosing this one)** shakes hands with the winner, upstart Ventus Brawler, Hoang Lin."

June- She won the tournament, what is it you wanted to point out?

Shien- Oh yeah, that tournament.

June- What about it?(turns his head to face his friend)

Shien- It was one held in Wardington. As the grand prize, the winner receives a never before released mode of the bakumeter ex-link.

June- You mean that high-tech bakumeter meant for like more intermediate brawlers to assess like- compatibility and stuff?

Shien- Yeah, thing was the competition was pretty tough. Hoang was the youngest and least experienced brawler to enter.

June- Really?(eyes widened)

Amazon- So, she is a serious brawler. So you think she might be the holder?

Aerogan- I'm not sure if that how it works? I mean both June and Shien have not been in any tournaments or have much brawling experience.

June(tilts head to the left with a sour face)- _Did Aerogan have to bring that up?_

Shien- He is right. But, wouldn't we get a reaction from the spheres?

June- Yeah, none of our reacted, or that cloaking thing hinders that glowing thing.

Nexus- All true. (nods) Besides, the sphere chooses by character, not by reputation.

Ingrid- But, she might be worth checking out, at least.

June- Yeah,(repositions head back to erected position, then ponders) she would be a great addition… (recalls dream the part when he sees orange eyes in the green fields). Say what is her partner like?

Shun-(after putting down his bowl of soup, opens his eyes with interest) Hm?

Ingrid- According to the article, her bakugan is Ventus Aelea **("Ae" pronounced like a long "a", and "lea" pronounced like Leo but short "a" instead of a long "o")**. She looks kind of like Nike **(the i and e are pronounced long, so it is not pronounced like the word "like" but more like "lychee")**.

Nexus- Nike?

Ingrid- The greek goddess of victory, she looks like a female human with wings and often depicted wearing a laurel wreath, a leafy crown.

June- Clad in armor and has angel-like wings?

Ingrid- Yes.

June- Orange eyes?

Ingrid- Yes.

June- Sounds like the wind?

Ingrid- Sounds like the… Sounds like the wind? What are you talking about?

Shien- What does "sounds like the wind" have to do with Aelea?

June- Yeah, well….

Shien- Please don't tell me this has to do with a dream?

June- I won't.

Shun- A dream?

Shien- Dude, we've been over this-

June- Yeah, but my dreams lead me to you.

Shien- I am your best friend since kindergarten and am too stubborn to leave you alone at times.

June- Fortunately. And it also lead us to Aerogan.

Shien- He happened to be with Gunz. Coincidence.

June- Who also became your partner, later.

Shien- Runo is no longer brawling and Gunz already has a partner.

June- And then we found Ingrid.

Shien- Luck and I repeat, coincidence.

June- Two already in succession. Both Amazon and Aerogan studied under the bakugan partners of the original Battle Brawlers.

Shien- Didn't you hear Nexus: by character not reputation. What's that got to do with anything?

Shun- Sounds like it's all connected. Mind telling me.

June- Sure.

June recounts his first dream. Shun listened attentively, stoic but not disconnected. Ingrid was a little surprised, but nevertheless listened. Shien looked a little disappointed. The bakugan observed their human companions.

Shien- _Man, I can't believe, he is listening to all of this. I mean, why? I get to meet him in the flesh and even now June has the spotlight- No. Don't think like that he is right about the connection, though. Even so, I don't doubt there will be more danger. I couldn't even help him(June) then._

June- Well then there is the new one I had. But it's even more obscure.

Shun nods.

June recounts his recent dream.

Shien- Disaster?

June- Yeah. This disembodied voice kept rattling on about this being a calling card or something?

Aerogan- Got any ideas Nexus?

Nexus- The opposite.

Aerogan- Opposite?

Nexus- When created, the Pyrus, Haos and Aquos spheres were endowed with positive energy, and create miracles.

Aerogan- Oh that Delta thing.

Shun- Delta.

Ingrid- Like the Positive Delta. Or that triangular correlation abilities in the original game.

Shun- I see.

Nexus- However when first created, the energies from all three were so immense that it was too much to control. As a counter, the Ventus, Subterra and Darkus spheres were also created and endowed with negative energy-

June- And thus Disaster.

Nexus- Indeed.

Shun- Is there anything else you can recall.

Nexus- ...No.

June, Shien and Aerogan sighed, while Ingrid tipped over and Amazon sweatdropped.

Amazon- Jeez, that amnesia thing was no joke.

June- Can we get back to my wind comment?

Shien- What do you mean "sounds like the wind"?

Ingrid- Do you mean the way she flies?

June- No.(shakes his head) I mean-

Shun- You mean her battle cry.

June- (turns his head toward Shun)Huh?

Shun- When Aelea cries it sounds like the wind and it answers to her will.

Aerogan- Answers?

Shun- It is a part of her battle style. You'll see tomorrow.

June- Speaking of which, does that mean you taught Hoang how to brawl? Master Pak said she's one of the top students, she won a tournament with odds stacked against her and she is your sister, well by bond, so does…

Shun- No. Not in brawling, but she is quite talented. In fact, with more experience and training she could beat me, even stand a chance against Dan.

June- Seriously?

Shun- (nods) Yes, however…

Shien- Hmm?

June- What about her?

(Kazuki)- Thing is she's been acting weird. She can beat anyone in the same year as her, even the year-rounders, but recently she's been throwing matches.

Recruits- Huh?

A male about Shun's age sneaked up from behind sitting next to the Veteran Brawler. He had short dark green hair that hanged above his ears with messy bangs, silvery eyes and was wearing a version of a student's uniform except he had a medallion hanging around his neck with the kanji for master on it. He puts his right elbow on Shun's left shoulder like it is a shelf. Shun had an annoyed look on his face when the intruder did this.

(Kazuki)- It's hard to say where her strength really lies.

June- Um…

Shien- Pardon me, but who might you be?

(Kazuki)- Kazuki Shiba. Hi there.

Shun- (with a neutral face) Kazu, what are you doing here?

Kazuki- Um.. I am a student teacher here and your friend. That, and I was about to ask you about the kids here.

Shun- They are my guests and are here to observe the bakugan match.

June- Wait back track(makes a stopping mostion with his right hand while holding chopsticks), what's making her throw matches?

Kazuki- Can't really say, there are a couple rumors though. She could be pulling a superiority complex, might be stress, or maybe some recent insults. Some say she cheated in the last brawl she won, but that I doubt that's true. Or has something to do with…

Shun- I wouldn't know, we have not talked for a while. And my trip would not affect her that way.

Shien- Trip?

Shun- I had something to take care off back in Wardington some time before today and it took a while. When I got back I began hearing things about her throwing matches. (an upset scowl set on his face)That girl is so stubborn sometimes.

Kazuki- Hang in there.(pats Shun on the back and gives him an encouraging smile) You'll figure it out. Anyways, I've got to go.(stands up and begins to walk away) I hope you all enjoy the tour and the match tomorrow. ( waves smiling as he walked away)

The recruits looked on as their new acquaintance walks off. Afterwards, there was an awkward silence as everyone resumed to finishing their meals. The recruits and Shun resumed to finishing their meal, although Ingrid used her soup spoon the entire time. On the other hand, June ate with less gusto and Shien ate at a normal pace. However, Aerogan observed closely that his partner. He notes Shien's sour expression. After they finished their meal…

June- Alright, let's get started-

Shien- Excuse me.(gets up)

June- What is it?

Shien- I'm going outside for a bit. Contact me if anything comes up.(begins to walk away)

Aerogan- Hey, wait for me!(hovers after him)

June and Ingrid looks on with concern, Shun watches not taking his eyes off of the haos user.

Shien manages to find his way outside the building and even goes outside the wall by climbing a tree, then jumping off the ledge. He lands safely and begins to walk off into the forest. Eventually he stops to rest and to sit cross-legged at the base of a tree.

Aerogan(facing his partner's face on shoulder)- Hey man, what's up?

Shien(dazing at the ground rather than looking at his partner)- Nothing.

Aerogan- Really?

Shien- Really.

Aerogan- Come on, you can tell me. We're partners. Aren't we?

Shien(looks up at the foliage)- I'm just thinking about some stuff.

Aerogan- What stuff? You mean when we faced the fake Drago? Dude, using that fusion ability was genius.

Shien- (recalls the very moments when they both got knocked and the instance he could not have protected June. He looks back down at his partner.)Yeah, but we couldn't win against it.

Aerogan- Yeah, but that Priam dude went ballistic and what were you suppose to expect?

Shien- I couldn't be there for June in the end.

Aerogan- You were there, I was there with you. We saved Nexus!

Shien- But… I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING FOR JUNE!

Aerogan- That doesn't mean, we can't get better and stronger. We are both amateurs, even June and Nexus, but they don't give up neither should we. Did you get good at fencing right away?

Shien- No.

Aerogan- Then that is what we should do with brawling. In fact, now that I think about it. It's been a while since I trained. My legs are cramping up.

Shien- Huh?

Aerogan- Better hop to it!(hops down)

Shien watched as his partner curled up in ball form and rolled himself into position. When he "stands", Aerogan hopped off like a frog jumping into the trees, miles from the ground. When Aerogan streamed back down, he prepared to land and in the instance of contact jumped again.

Shien- Wow.

Shun- So you were here.

Shien- Huh?(turns face in direction of the voice) Oh Shun.

The Ventus user walked over and gestured if he may sit down. Shien nodded calmly in response. Aerogan continued his training, regardless of the new company or even the fact he was not alone with Shien.

Shien- Pardon me, but shouldn't you be back in the Academy for your classes?

Shun- It's fine, I don't have any classes for a couple days. (observes Aerogan's training) You've got quite a partner.

Shien- Yeah, Aerogan is something. (smiles mildly)

Shun- Your friends are worried. June seemed especially concerned.

Shien- Hmm.

Shun- He seems to know what's bothering you. Remember that you are not alone, one can only get so much stronger on one's own.

Shien- Right.(nods)

Shun- You are very lucky to have a friend like June.

Shien- Yeah, he's practically a brother to me, maybe a little brother, but a brother because of the crazy stuff he gets me involved in, involuntarily. But still you can't help but love him.(chats away normally, until he realizes what he said and to whom,) _Wow, I just had a normal conversation with him and yet,..._ Um, I'm sorry I just…

Shun- It's fine. Your friend reminds me of someone I know.

Shien- Oh I see.

Aerogan after one last jump hovers back to Shien, panting.

Aerogan- Boy-that was- quite- the- workout.

He begins to wobble as though he was on a malfunctioning hoverboard. Shien extends his palms to catch his falling partner. Aerogan laid face up in open ball form catching his breath.

Shien- You really don't kid around with training. (jokingly smiled)

Aerogan- The first time I left New Vestroia, I was bored with training and wanted to battle, I didn't want to quit it altogether.

Shien- Well, I'd say you get a fifteen out of ten for effort, integrity and determination.(smiled with eyes closed)

Aerogan- Well, I'm glad you were here.

Shun suddenly got up. The two looked up.

Shien- Um Shun what's-

The ninja brawler grabbed the Haos user's wrist. He immediately pulled him up and with no warning began to run, towing a surprised Shien and Aerogan with him.

Shien- Woah!

Aerogan- Hey, what's going on? Where are we going?!(exclaiming)

Shun- We're being followed.

Aerogan- What do you mean?

Shien- Someone was spying on us?

Shun- Yes.

Aerogan- Then why not go back to the Academy and get June and Ingrid?

Shun- Then we'd lead our spy-

Shien- To the Core Spheres, remember they are after them and we would also give note of Nexus.

Shun looks toward Shien as he speaks. His eyes temporarily peaked with interest. When caught sight of a clearing he stops.

Aerogan- Why did you stop?

Shun then puts his right fore finger and thumb in his mouth forming a ring and whistles. **(In the same one he uses to summon Orbeum and Skytruss, but a slightly different pitch, frequency whatever sound related differentiation.)** For a moment nothing happened.

Aerogan- Hey what gives? You stopped to whistle-

Shien- That's how he calls for Orbeum and Skytruss, but this one is slightly different.

Shun- You've done your homework.

Shien- You're calling for Jaakor, but won't-

Cyrus- You also give away your current location.

Cyrus still in his green cloak walks up, revealing himself. Unlike the previous encounters in the past, Cyrus had a Vestal appearance. He had the common light brown skin-tone most Vestals have **(example: Mira, Ace, Baron, Keith/Spectra, Gus, etc.)** and has dark violet eyes with no shine. He wore a green, Vestal style tunic with dark, black, vestal jeans. A dark green belt was tied around his waist, gray gloves that go to just under his his tunic sleeves. He wore on his left wrist a bakumeter with small wings. One of which was spread out open on the right and closed on the left. He wore a hooded vest with long sickle-curved twin tails and silver trim. **(much similar to the one Shun wears in season 2)**

Aerogan- Wow, talk about a new one. I thought you guys were supposed to look like Gundalians or Neathians.

Cyrus- You know little of my true race, but yes I do appear Vestal.

Shun- Rather modest for a spy.

Icarion flew off his brawler's shoulder and eye level, facing them.

Icarion- Whatever, you are going down-

Cyrus- Save your insults Icarion.

Icarion- We may as well take him on, he's defenseless.

Cyrus- That is not the way of a warrior, Icarion.

Aerogan hovers off Shien's shoulder mirroring Icarion.

Aerogan- Hey! Aren't you two forgetting something?

Shien steps up, following Aerogan.

Shien- He's right. If you want a fair fight take me on!(sounds confident, but shivers a little)

Icarion- Oh, I'm scared.

Aerogan- You should be!

Shien-(Whispers)Careful, this guy is different, Aerogan. We can't take him lightly.

Aerogan- (turns slightly toward partner and whispers)How?

Shien- He doesn't seem as cocky or arrogant.

Aerogan- Well I know this he's the bad guy, and he's going down!

Both Shien and Cyrus stared down at one another with intense glares. They directed the faces of their bakumeters outward toward one another. The lights went off in their respective attributes.

 **Challenge recognized Shien Hiro versus Cyrus Truesdale**

Shien and Cyrus- Field Lock.

Once again the field generates covering the clearing, surrounded by the trees.

Cyrus- I'll go first. Gate Card Set. Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand. Fly Ventus Icarion.

A winged figure zoomed up and around at various angles. Once the figure flew in the center, wings spread out revealing a humanoid figure in a greek-style tunic with a wire thin iron belt wrapping around his waist and dark chocolate sandals with strap wrapping up below his knees, however this bakugan had a cyborg appearance. Diagonally split from the top right of his forehead/scalp to just above the left corner of his mouth, part of his skull was made out of a silvery-green metal. His entire right arm from the shoulder to fingertips, his left wing with sharp-metallic feathers and his left leg from the hip to his toes. He had red eyes, one with a standard red iris from his non robotic side and one that looked like a robotic camera lens with a red translucent covering. He had a cruel smile, cocky for win.

Shien- _Oh boy. This is going to be something. I have had much experience against a flying opponents. I wish I fought Atmos more or maybe with her, but Aerogan's jumping skills might come in handy. But then-_

Aerogan- Earth to Shien.

Shien-(registers, and later makes apologetic smile) Sorry, I got a little distracted with… strategizing.

Aerogan- Come on, we've got this.

Shien- There's a fine line between confidence and overconfidence.

Aerogan- There's a time to be confident and not hesitant. Just throw me in.(closes up in tight ball form)

Shien- (grabs partner) Bakugan brawl, Baku-Skyraider Jump. Take off, Haos Aerogan. **(I know I pre-typed some lines already, but somehow the one about Stride, just did not fit in as well with these two. Not to mention if you were to dissect Aerogan's name, you would get the root Aero which derives from the greek word "Aer" relating to air, atmosphere. For example aerial, a modifier used to describe noun as taking place from the sky/air(Aerial Ace).)**

Aerogan once again leaps up out of a flash of light. He soared above Icarion's current height.

 **Icarion:1150**

 **Aerogan:1100**

Icarion- You missed.

Cyrus- I don't think so.

Shien- Lightning Smasher.

 **Icarion:750**

 **Aerogan:1500**

Aerogan was covered in a fierce yellow light and took form with his arms spread out and one leg raised up. He began spinning like a top, getting faster and faster. He shot up and then back down toward Icarion. After the attack connected, Icarion was still in mid-air, using his wings to break the wind from the attack. Aerogan landed safely back on the ground.

Cyrus- Your partner's jumping skills are impressive, but can he handle this. Cyber Wind.

 **Icarion:950**

 **Aerogan:1300**

Icarion using his artificial wing crossed it across his chest, then pushed outward creating a small green draft that blew toward Aerogan. Aerogan jumped to dodge it, but Shien and Shun were in the way. Shun quickly using himself as a shield pulled in a tight hug Shien, while the wind blow. When it subsided Shun backed off.

Shun- You okay?

Shien- Yeah, thanks.

Aerogan- Huh?(looks down) _Oh no._ You okay down there?

Shien- Yeah, but watch yourself.

Icarion- He's right kid.(sweep kicks Aerogan in the core)

Aerogan was sent hurtling toward the ground. The surface of the ground cracked.

Shien- Aerogan!

Aerogan- I'm fine, this isn't bad.(gets up)

Cyrus- Quill Rain

 **Icarion:1350**

 **Aerogan:1300**

Fanning out his organic wing, Icarion shot out pale green diamond-shaped feather projectiles at Aerogan.

Shien- Flash Guard

 **Icarion:950**

 **Aerogan:1300**

Aerogan threw up his arms in an x shape as he glowed yellow. The projectiles bounced off as they made contact.

Cyrus- Cyber Wind.

Shien- Huh, that ability again? Wait a second. What's going on? Abilities need time to recharge before being used again like that. The only time you can use them again is in the next battle.

Shun- I'm wondering that too.

Cyrus- I can after Cyber Wind in a battle more than once, but at a cost. Regardless, you should watch your bakugan's power level.

Icarion went through the same movements as previously, however this time a storm funnel formed and surged toward Aerogan. The young knight braced for connection, however the high speeds and direction of the winds slashed at him.

 **Icarion:1150**

 **Aerogan:1100**

Shien- Talk about instant.

Icarion- Heads up.

Icarion flew up and began to dive bomb at Aerogan in different angles. The attack made contact, but did not cause enough damage. When Aerogan was weakened to the point that he was on his knees, he managed to dodge Icarion's next attack and grab him by the ankle of his non-robotic leg. He than threw him to the ground. Icarion groaned, but recovered growling. Both he and Aerogan engage in a headlock pushing against one anothers' hands.

Cyrus- Gate Card Open. Ventus Reactor.

 **Icarion:1350**

 **Aerogan:1100**

Icarion glowed in his respective attribute power. He pushes Aerogan past his current standing point, making trench marks from where his opponent was standing.

Shien- Try this Hyper Dash.

Aerogan glowed then phased out of the lock. Icarion stumbled forward a bit. The knight reappeared a few feet away from Icarion.

Shien- Now, Sonic Leap.

 **Icarion:1050**

 **Aerogan:1100**

Aerogan out of Icarion's range of sight lept up and directed his feet for a double kick, hitting him hard on his non robotic side releasing a yellow ringed shaped shockwave from his feet.

Cyrus- Not so fast, Daedalus Technician.

 **Icarion:1350**

 **Aerogan:1100**

Icarion was covered in a green aura and his red robotic eye lit up. In a blink of an eye, he phased out.

Aerogan- Where did he go?(looks around)

Shien- Behind you!

Aerogan- Huh?(looks back)

Icarion fly miles above overhead blocking the sun, causing a glare. Aerogan using his left arm to block the light.

Cyrus- Spark Tempest.

Icarion- Lights out, for you. (smirks)

 **Icarion:1150**

 **Aerogan:800**

The cyborg raised his metal arm, pointing at the knight. Green sparks of electricity sparking over his fingertips until a sphere formed around his hand. Thunder and green lightning in the background struck. Another bolt of lightning struck the sphere and rays of electricity shot out at the knight. Aerogan just saw the attack before it struck him. Paralyzed by the aftershock, he fell to his knees. Just before he would have passed out. He reverted to ball form at Shien's feet.

 **Shien Life Force 30%**

Shien- (picking up Aerogan) Are you okay?

Aerogan- Yeah I'm fine. Let's go, come on!

Shien brings out his gate card, but his hand trembles and his body followed. His irises shrunk, sweat began to bead up and drip.

Shien- _Aw man, what's going on? I've got to pull it together. Or I'll..._

Still shaking, Shun saw it and a minor flashback played in his head. A female figure with her hair in a ponytail on her knees, bent over, arms out extended to support herself, shivering in place..

Shun- Shien? Shien?

Shun walked in front of Shien and turned to face him. He places both hands on his shoulders. The Haos user looked up.

Shun- Calm down. The battle is far from over. If you overthink then you'll stress yourself even more. You need to clear your mind, clear it from all thoughts. Fuel your spirit with what you want to protect the most.

Shien took a deep breath. He closed his eyes. Images from his past flashed most of them moments when he was down, upset, sad. Afterwards, a projection of himself slightly younger walked across the horizon and sat down, shoulder slumped, head down. Then a younger version of June walked in from the right and sat down next to him. Projection June wrapped his left arm around Projection Shien, and pulled himself into a comforting hug.

In reality, tear from each eye trickled down Shien's cheeks. A small smile flashed across Shien's face. His smile disappeared. He wiped the tears with the back of his left hand and opened his eyes. Shun removed his hands and momentarily pondered. He gave Shien an approving look. Shien nodded in response. Shun backed away from the young recruit.

Aerogan- Shien?

Shien- Let's go. Gate Card set. (looks to partner) Ready?

Aerogan- Yeah!(curls up)

Shien- Bakugan brawl. Baku-Skyraider jump. En garde Haos Aerogan.

Cyrus- Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Fly Ventus Icarion.

Both bakugan went into full form almost simultaneously. Icarion in the air, while Aerogan leaped upward facing him.

 **Aerogan: 1100**

 **Icarion:1150**

Shien- Elec-Sphere

 **Aerogan: 1300**

 **Icarion:850**

Still in mid-air, with angled palms place in front of his chest facing each other, blue and yellow sparks jumped around in the space, forming a sphere. Once formed using both arms Aerogan pushed it out at Icarion.

Cyrus- Quill Rain

 **Aerogan: 1300**

 **Icarion: 1250**

In a swift movement using his non-mechanical wing Icarion released green feather-shaped energy projectiles at Aerogan's attack. They met creating an explosion it shoved both bakugan. Aerogan began to fall, but regained balance by tucking and rolling. He was merely grazed by the feather projectiles. Icarion was pushed back mid air, but used his wings to reduce drag.

Shien- Gate card open! Spotting Ventus!

 **Aerogan: 1300**

 **Icarion:750**

Covered in a dimming green aura, Icarion staggered a bit in the air. Aerogan immediate right streaked Icarion in the Chest. Icarion crashed landed on the field, face up. When he got back up, Aerogan began to to rapidly punch and kick the dazed Icarion until he crumbled on the ground. Icarion returned to ball form back at his brawler's feet.

Aerogan- And that's how it's done.(returns to ball form to Shien's hand.)

 **Cyrus Life Force 30%**

Cyrus- Hm. This got interesting.

Icarion- Are you going to just stand there and deeply strategize or are you…?

Cyrus- Stand by. Gate card set.

Icarion- You have a plan.

Cyrus- I do. Bakugan brawl, Ventus Icarion stand.

Shien- Ready?

Aerogan- They're knocking. Let's answer.

Shien- (smiles) Bakugan brawl, Baku-Skyraider jump!

Both bakugan popped up in full form. Aerogan just lept, but was back on the ground. Icarion was up in the air.

 **Icarion:1050**

 **Aerogan:1100**

Cyrus/Shien- Pelting Storm/Velocity Impact

 **Icarion:750- 950**

 **Aerogan:1400- 1200**

Simultaneously both bakugan released their attacks. In a fierce, flickering yellow aura, Aerogan jumped up began to move in on Icarion. Dark clouds above Icarion swirled, green glowing ice chunks began to fall and hurtled toward Aerogan. Due to his speed boost, Aerogan managed to evade heavy damage from the hail. Jumping on the ice chunks as they fell.

Cyrus- Gate Card open, Ventus Reactor.

 **Icarion:1150**

 **Aerogan:1200**

Empowered by green wind Icarion's power climbed.

Cyrus-Spark Tempest

Much like before, bolts of green lightning were shot at Aerogan, only this time the yellow aura disappeared after the shock passed.

 **Icarion:1450**

 **Aerogan:900**

Shien-Oh yeah, Thunder Pulse

 **Icarion:1150**

 **Aerogan:900**

As Aerogan fell, he figured Shien's angle. He tucked and rolled. As he did shockwaves were released from gravity as he began to rotate. In slow-motion Aerogan uncurled as he landed with his feet touching the ground one after another, a huge shockwave was released, shattering the gate card. The field returned to its original state.

Shien- Up Aerogan.

Aerogan- On it.

Shien-Lightning Smasher.

 **Icarion:750**

 **Aerogan:1300**

Aerogan leaped up into the atmosphere. Once at apex height Aerogan spread his arms out and like a ballerina. He began to spin rapidly. A yellow light and aura surrounded Aerogan as he shot up and at Icarion.

Cyrus- Don't think so. Daedalus Technician.

Icarion glowed green as did his robotic eyes, and phased out of the way.

Aerogan(landing after attack missed)- So much for that.

Shien- Hold on. _Just wait pal._

Aerogan-(looks back) _I hear you._ (nods)

Shien and Aerogan waited. Waited for an opening. Cyrus had a neutral face, unmove with silent determination. When Icarion came back into sight...

Shien- Now! Aerogan jump!

Aerogan- Ha.

Aerogan ran to Icarion and lept

Shun- (notices Cyrus' cue) _Oh no._

Cyrus- Atmos Pressure.

All of a suddenly just when Aerogan was going to reach Icarion. His body was brought back down to ground, facedown.

Aerogan- Aaahhh…!

Shien- Aerogan! What is going on?(angry and surprised)

Cyrus- The air pressure. Icarion changes the pressure of the air is putting strain on your partner's body restraining movement. You cannot activate any abilities.

Shien- _Aw man, talk about unexpected. What now? There's got to be..._

Aerogan- A...lit-tle...help….(grunts as he tries to move his body)

Shien- _Got it!_ Amp Break.

Aerogan's core lit up along with the lights decorated across his chest in their respective colors. Spark of electricity traveled over his body. By the time they passed, Aerogan rose up.

Shun- What was that?

Shien- An ability is unique to Aerogan. Amp Break allow him to block of an effect of an ability or gate card. I can only activate this ability whenever he is restrained.

Aerogan- Whew, free at last.(At full height)

Shien- Not for long.

Icarion- So you can move. Try to keep up.

Aerogan- Takes more than air pressure to keep me down.

Icarion- We'll see.

Cyrus- Pelting Storm

 **Icarion:850**

 **Aerogan:1200-900**

Another wave of hail hurtle toward Aerogan.

Aerogan- Um.. Shien.

Shien- Hang on, Volt Saber

 **Icarion:850**

 **Aerogan:1100**

Out of thin air in yellow light a sword appeared. Much similar to a fencing sword. It had a golden handle with a glowing translucent yellow blade with one sharp edge. Using the sword Aerogan charged slashing the ice chunks out of the way and in pieces.

Cyrus- Spiral Hurricane

 **Icarion:1050**

 **Aerogan:900**

A funnel of find came from the artificial wing toward Aerogan. The knight managed to roll out the way to avoid direct contact, but was hit in the left shoulder. However that was not the only thing wrong. The light on his chest went out and the effect of Atmos Pressure came back mobilizing him.

Aerogan- Uh. I'm feeling it. Can't move.

Shien- Mm.(frowns, slightly gritting his teeth

Icarion- Ha, so much for your lucky break. But time to say goodbye.

Shun- Think again. Bakugan brawl. Baku-Skyraider jump. Go, Ventus Jaakor.

 **Icarion:1300**

 **Aerogan:1000**

 **Jaakor: 1100**

A green funnel rose up from the ground toward Icarion. In the eye of the funnel, Jaakor lept up and over the walls and punched Icarion with his right fist. He landed back on the ground.

Icarion- Lucky shot geezer. Aren't you getting a little old for this game.

Jaakor- Am I?(rising to full height crossing his arms)

Aerogan- Hey,...how come...you aren't…oooh-(groans)

Cyrus- So you figured that any new bakugan that enters after the Atmos Pressure ability is activated would not be affected.

Shun- Let's just say I had hunch. Jaakor!

Jaakor- Ready.

Shun- Sparkly Shadow - Cross Storm.

 **Icarion:1000-800**

 **Aerogan:1300**

 **Jaakor: 1100**

Jaakor extended his arms and pulled them toward each other, a small sphere of wins was created. In one swift movement of his arms, he released a green whirlwind knocking Icarion back. Icarion recuperated mid-air.

Icarion- Not bad, for an old dog.

Jaakor- And you need a lesson in respect.

Shun- (turns to Shien) Have Aerogan withdraw. We'll take it from here.

Shien- Right. (begins to type various commands on the screen and extends hand out) Aerogan, come back.

Aerogan- Good luck.(weakly says)

Jaakor looks at him and nods.

Aerogan went back to ball form into Shien's hand.

 **Shien Hiro withdrawn, battle now resumes with Ventus Jaakor and Ventus Icarion.**

Both bakugan were in fighting stance facing one another.

 **Icarion:800**

 **Jaakor: 1100**

Icarion- Now, it's payback time-(about to dive at Jaakor)

Cyrus- We're withdrawing.

Everyone (shocked)- What?

Icarion- But-

Cyrus- No buts. We have no further reason to quarrel, besides win or lose this battle would be pointless. We call it draw for today.(does the same thing Shien did earlier)

Icarion returns to ball form. As soon as he returns to his brawler's hand he pops out.

Icarion- Don't sigh for relief. You haven't seen the last of us.

The pair disappeared.

 **Battle terminated, draw.**

The field disappeared. Jaakor returned to Shun's hand in ball form.

Aerogan- That could've been worse.

Shien- Don't say that. But, I'm sorry. I put you in that position.

Aerogan- Don't be, we're still learning. Just be glad we are all alright.

Shien- You're right. By the way (turns to Shun with Jaakor on his shoulder) Shun, Jaakor thanks for both of your help. I'm sorry to…

Shun- Am I the one you should apologizing to?

Shien- I mean… I was the one who took your spot and ended up needing saving…

Jaakor- Right now it doesn't matter if you didn't win. What matters is what you take away from your experiences, especially loses.

Shien takes a moment to think.

Shien- We, Aerogan and I need to better connect need more experience, training, need to better gage our surroundings, better react to the unexpected, eespecially when I already seem to know my next move. I need to think ahead.

Shun- That should all depend on you, but you're off to a start.

Jaakor- Indeed.

Shien- Thank you. Again.(bows)

Shun- (nods) Let's head back.

The former battle brawler and new recruit headed back to the academy.

Shun- Hey Jaakor. You came rather late, even for you. Mind telling me why?

Jaakor- I was distracted.

Shun- Distracted?

Shien- By what?

Jaakor- Hoang.

Shun- What about her? (eyes widened)She would be on a free period at that time, but she wouldn't be out in the field.

Jaakor- Yes. That's what I thought to. But I saw her with a knapsack somewhere in the woods. She seemed to be heading somewhere specific. When I heard your whistle, I turned away for a second and she was gone. I hesitated as to whether or not to follow her or your whistle. In the end I headed to you and just saw Aerogan pinned down. I'm sorry.

Shun- I understand. Just don't do that again.

Jaakor- Understood.

Aerogan- Glad you two aren't mad at each other, but question: what was your sister doing out there?

Shun- That's what I'm wondering. _I wonder if her behavior connects with the events just passed?_

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this episode. PM or review any comments, concerns or questions. No telling when with summer coming to a close and a school year looming over. I hope you all have a good summer, enjoy it while you can.**

 **Quick notes:**

 **\- The effect of Jaakor's ability I made up. I do not know nor does I doubt the anime's creators know.**

 **\- I am sorry if Shun is more talkative or just off note compared to his canon series. I tried to keep it in check and in character.**

 **\- A lot of the names for the characters who have origins/background relating to Japan specifically(ex: Kazuki, Kai.) are name I have heard of from various animes and put together and do not have a very specific meaning. They just sounded great and worked well.**

 **\- I will explain Hoang's relation/connection to Shun and Jaakor later(in some other fanfic or next chapter)**

 **But all in all no one is perfect. I'll try to improve.**

 **Anyways, here's to a new chapter. Take care.**

 **Episode 8: Disaster Girl**


	10. Episode 8: Disaster(part 1)

**Hey guys,**

 **Here is another chapter of "Neo Legacy".**

 **You guys will finally meet Ventus Aelea, Hoang's partner.**

 **I imagined her a long time ago(before I started typing this fanfiction). As a reference I thought about the god of winds in Greco-Roman mythology, but here's the thing. I originally had thought his name was "Aeleos", so I named this OC Bakugan a feminine version of the name. I later realized that his name was actually "Aeolus", but I already liked my name for her and stuck with it. Something I happened to realized recently, it's a "palindrome", a word or name that can be spelled the same forward and backwards(ex: Level, lil, noon, pop, etc).**

 **Back to the god of wind. According to mythology, Aeolus is the master of winds, commanding the cardinal winds(North wind, South wind, East wind and West wind) taming them like wild horses. So my Oc bakugan has "greco-Roman" roots and wind powers(technically obvious), but there are many other things special about this bakugan, but I don't want to put too many spoilers and also she is along the lines of "Hoang's status" in terms of creation. But I do hope you enjoy.**

 **In some fanfics no one describes the throwing(bakugan, at least) style of the brawlers, which is easy to understand. But in a way these throws are reflections of the characters.**

 **For example:**

 **Billy throws his bakugan like a baseball player(literally reflecting his interest in the sport/athleticism),**

 **Chan-lee does not literally throws her bakugan but goes into a martial arts/taichi movement launching it (reflecting culture and interest),**

 **Ren does this back step in his throw sequence(likely reflecting his status as a 'soldier').**

 **Jessie(Gundalian) has dramatic movements(raises arm, twisting and upward throw) and a pause(reflect his interest in acting/drama/theater)**

 **Fabia twirls/spins while she throws(reflects status as princess and maybe stealthy combat style of Neathians)**

 **The list can go on.**

 **Here are a few notes about this:**

 **For the Battle Brawlers/canon characters assume they stick with their default throwing style last seen.**

 **For some of my OCs here's a few**

 **June holds Nexus/bakugan with his right hand in a fist using his makes a upward punching motion with his arm covering the right side of his face. He then swings it to the side and then throws it overhead stepping forward with his left foot.**

 **Shien holds Aerogan/bakugan with his right hand using his forefinger and middle finger. He sticks his hand forward like a fencer performing a touche. Draws his arm back and then to his side at an angle. Flicks arm upward while slightly turning to the left.**

 **Priam punches the air while holding Spartus/Bakugan. Draws arm back and brings it forward as he throws.**

 **Hoang(will in this case) hold Aelea/bakugan in her left hand using her thumb and forefinger. Flicks her Aelea/bakugan upward. Spin around to the right, then as she makes a full rotation grab Aelea/bakugan with her right hand and push outward. Slightly bends knees.**

 **I'll add on a description on throwing style for my OC's as this fanfic evolves/progresses.**

 **But nevertheless enjoy.**

 **Thank you,**

 **hopefulmuse617**

 **Review, comment, question/PM me (but do be respectful)**

 **NB- I looked up in bakugan wikia and the bakumeters the brawlers use in Season 4 are referred to as bakucolars, however in one instance they are referred to as bakumeters by Rafe. In my fanfictions I'll continue calling them bakumeters just to save myself and you readers confusion/trouble.**

* * *

Shien- Once again we are entering practically blind to find the next core sphere. Out of all the places it ends up at Hodaka Academy. A Martial Arts School and even has some programs involving ninjitsu and brawling. We meet "the" Shun Kazami, I probably made a fool of myself, but what can I say or do I say to one of my heroes. We also met his student/"sister", Hoang Lin. She seems nice and all, but Ingrid suspects she may be a holder. Even June starts asking questions regarding her bakugan due to some dream. I couldn't even believe it when Shun began to take interest. I admit to getting jealous, but something else outweighed this envy. I went out for some air, thinking about a recent incident. But in the end it wasn't all bad. I realize I really have a great partner, friends, even got some one-on-one time with Shun, even though I would have lost against our newly revealed enemy Cyrus Truesdale and Ventus Icarion. I was lucky Shun and Jaakor intervened when they did, but even so seems like they have matters of their own to think about.

cue theme

It's nighttime. The a waning crescent moon shined in the night sky with twinkling stars. In a single dorm room Hoang Lin was looking up at them. Her inner pupil lit up the same color as her eyes.

(Aelea)- Mistress, shouldn't you go to sleep?

Hoang- Can't.

(Aelea)- Thinking about tomorrow?

Hoang- That and so much more Aelea.

Once Hoang said her partner's name, a ventus bakugan rolled out onto the window sill and revealed herself. Aelea looked toward her partner.

Aelea- You know I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, no matter what.

Hoang- I believe you, but I feel so lacking. I haven't brawled seriously for a while. Now I get an opponent worthy to be a rival and yet, I doubt I can give him the brawl he wants and deserves.

Aelea- You never know who will win a battle, until it is won. Whatever the challenge, we must persevere. Move forward. Proceed with a clear mind and heart.

Hoang- To battle we will go.(looks at her partner)

Aelea- To battle.

Hoang-(smiled slowly) _If only so._

Meanwhile, the recruits are on their way to the academy the next day. That is on a motorcycle with Kato as the drive. They were on a three-seater cycle with a one-seater sidecar. June and Shien were sitting respectively on the seat after Kato, while Ingrid was in the sidecar holding a messenger bag in her lap. All wearing a helmet, with Kato wearing a pair of tinted goggles. Kato stopped right in front of the academy's entryway. **(Why not, he can drive a limo, pilot a plane and apparently a submarine(check season 4 Gunz Lives))**

Kato- Alright, here we are everyone.(looks back at them) Huh? What's wrong?

All of the boys had dizzy spirals in their eyes.

June- That was fun wasn't it guys?(dazed)

Shien- Boy, Kato really is a high speeder. (dizzy)

Ingrid- That was thrilling.(smiling)

A moment afterwards, all the kids were off the bike gearless. Kato was on the bike with his gear still on and engines revved.

Shien- Thanks for the ride Kato.

June- Yeah, we made it just in the nick of time.(checking his cell)

Kato- You're very welcome young masters and mistress. Shall I pick you up for dinner?

The boys freaked, while Ingrid smiled.

Ingrid- Why-

June- Actually we'll walk.

Ingrid- What?!

Shien- If it's late we'll call ahead.

Kato- Very well. I wish you all good luck.(speeds away.)

Ingrid- Aw come on.(pouts) I thought boys were tough.(crosses arms)

June- Not for Kato's crazy driving skills.

Aerogan-(pops out) Really? That was fun!

Amazon-(pops out) I know, right?

Shien- I wonder what other skills he is hiding?

June- Speaking of hiding,(making a face and turning suddenly toward Shien) mind telling me what was keeping you up all night?

Shien- What do you mean?

June- You slept in. (raise an eyebrow)And I had to wake you up.(points to himself and Shien respectively) Something was bothering you last night.

Shien- How would you know?(shrugs)

June- Well, (counts off with his fingers on his left hand)for one I'm your roommate, two I'm your best friend, and three I heard your constant turning, trying to fall asleep.

Nexus- All true.

Shien- Nothing, just working out some jitters. Anyways, we're going to be late.

Shien begins to walk into the building. June and ingrid looked at one another. June place his hand on his forehead sighing in disbelief. Ingrid shrugged. They both followed Shien. They walked to the dining hall it had several students crowding around the table watching something from a tablet. In the midst of it all they spotted a familiar face waving them over. It was Kazuki, a student teacher.

Kazuki- Hey! Over here.(waving)

The recruits headed over to the young man. The table was empty with the exception of Kazuki and a tablet with a blue case positioned like a picture frame to stand on its own. The recruits took seats around the viewing side. Shien sat on the left of Kazuki, while Ingrid and June sat on the right side. The bakugan popped around the tablet on the table.

June- Hey, I thought Shun was going to take us. He said he'd wait for near the entrance.

Kazuki- Well you guys were taking a while, so he asked me to be here so you guys could at least catch the matches.

Ingrid- But how are we supposed to-

Ingrid before continuing the rest of her sentence covered her mouth.

Kazuki- What was that?

Ingrid- Um-(reaches into bag, pulling out a tablet with a silicon keyboard and a cover decorated with blue waves, bubble and various sea creatures) to test my new battle analysis program.

June- Oh so you're like a tech wiz or something?

Ingrid- Consider it a hobby and passion. Like brawling, playing the piano, studying marine biology...stuff like that.

Amazon- Don't forget swimming and shopping and shopping.

Aerogan- You said that twice.

Amazon- Have you seen her closet? I think I could fit in there if I were full size.

Ingrid- Guess I'll have to test it some other time.(sighs, putting it back)

June-(whispers) Nice alibi.

Ingrid- (out loud) Actually that part is true.

June- Oh.

Ingrid- What does that mean?(leering)

June- Nothing. Don't act like I was dissing you because of gender.(raises hands in defense)

Shien- June isn't like that. He's pretty open minded. (hesitates)Most of the time.

June- Thanks(sweatdrops with eyes closed).

Aerogan- Let's watch the match. Look Hoang's up.(points)

All the recruits except Shien looked on at the screen.

Meanwhile out in the field a certain Cyrus and Icarion were reporting to their superior via Cyrus' bakumeter. A hologram screen about the size of a regular computer was projected perpendicular to the ground. Farens was shown on the screen as a shadowy silhouette with white luminous eyes.

Cyrus- We found the crash site, unfortunately-

Icarion- Someone got to it before us. And those brats from before are here.

Farens- I see. Of it is impossible now. However I would like for you to gather some info on this sphere's holder and the sphere itself.

Cyrus- Might I ask why? Perchance, if I lose the battle…

Farnes- I need you to gather data on its frequency. Due to its creation, the sphere's frequency differs substantially from the other spheres the current holders have. And it would help to locate the rest of them.

Cyrus- And the kids?

Farens- A fifty-one to forty-nine percent chance at not finding it at best.

Icarion- Well that's not cutting it close.

Farens- Get to it.

Cyrus- Of course.

The screen shuts down. On Farens' end he looks up to the white dragon in the test tube. Meanwhile Cyrus takes a moment to process something. That is a loud wailing sound reverberated through the air and a strong gust of wind blew through the forest.

Cyrus- There must be a brawl going underway.

He looks to his bakumeter as the locator screen pops up. It showed one cluster of red, yellow and blue dots, and two green dots, one of which was fainter and much closer to the cluster. The other one was slightly stronger and in comparison was much farther than the first.

Icarion- What? How could there be two spheres?

Cyrus- There isn't. It could be one is the sphere while the other is the holder and the bakugan.

Icarion- So which do we go after?

Cyrus- Our objective is to gather intel on the sphere and it is currently useless while out of the holder hands.

Icarion- So?

Cyrus- We find the holder.

Icarion- Is that human even called the holder especially without the sphere?

Cyrus walked to toward the direction of the wind and sound without answering his partner.

Icarion- Hey I'm talking to you!

Back to the recruits.

June- Looks like Hong and this Kai-guy are squaring off.

Ingrid- Her name is not "Hong", June. It's "Hoang".

June- What's the difference?

Ingrid- Not "Hong" like Hong Kong, "Hoang" with a long o.

June- Hone?

Ingrid- There's a g sound like "wrong".

June- What are you talking about?

The two started to bicker over pronunciations. Kazuki was trying to stop them, while Shien was distracted. Aerogan caught on the Shien's distant gaze and observed his partner. Shien began to recall a conversation he had with Shun before returning back with the others to the plane.

***Flashback***

Shien had just recapped on what happened to his comrades when he and Shun returned back to the building. After a discussion laced with friendly bickering the group decides to head back to the plane. Shun, in the background made eye contact with Shien. Having registered the sign Shien makes an excuse and walks over to the ninja.

Shien- Um? You wanted to speak to me.

Shun- About my sister.

Shien- Yes, what about her? Do you think…?

Shun- I don't know. I doubt something like the spheres would be the reason for her behavior.

Shien- But why would she be out in the forests like that?

Aerogan- But the sphere was already found. We saw the crash site picture; she wouldn't be out there to find the sphere.

Jaakor- All true, but it could be to hide the sphere.

Shien- Now that you mentioned it, she did say something about our watches.

Aerogan- "Haven't seen any students in possession of such items?"

Shien- Exactly. I think she knows more than we let on.

Shun- Yes that is true, but still that is not enough evidence to suggest it. (ponders) There's something I want to find out for myself, please do not let your friends know about this.

Shien- Okay, but what happens if she…

Shun- I am not saying she may not be one of you, but Hoang is complicated. That girl had been through alot since she was young. I do not want her to involve her in this matter.

Shien- Alright, but if she is involved, you can count on us to help.

Shun turned and left without saying anything.

***Flashback***

June- Hey man!

Shien- Huh!(disengages gaze)

June- Battle's underway were you even watching?

Shien- Oh sorry, just distracted.

June- Dude you get distracted?

Kazuki- Be glad you were interrupted. Hoang and Kai are up!

Everyone looked at screen to see Hoang on one side of a large field and opposite was a teenager about sixteen years old. He had short dark violet hair with three hair antennas sticking out, orange cat-like eyes and a slight tan. He wore the same school uniform with a master medal, a gray belt and a red scarf on his arm.

Ingrid- So Kai is a Pyrus User.

Kazuki- Yeah. But not as hot-headed as some people assume Pyrus Users.

Amazon- What makes you say that?

Kazuki- Dude's as chill as ice. Or should I say a steady flame.

Nexus- Steady flame you say?

Announcer- The match between Graduate Kai Tsuragi and Master Hoang Lin will now commence.

 **Challenge recognized. Kai Tsuragi versus Hoang Lin.**

Kai/Hoang- Field Lock!

The field appears again.

Kai- Get card set.

Hoang- Hmm(returns with the same gesture.)

Kai- Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Rise, Pyrus Shirvanaga!

Crimson flames ignited the field and a figure with a feminine humanoid figure and a snake-like trunk rose. Yellow eyes gleamed from the head of the bakugan. Once the flames subsided the bakugan was revealed. Kai's partner had the upper body and head of a female human and the lower body of a snake. Her skin was pink but covered in scales; her snake trunk was navy blue. She wore an Indian-Middle East style scarlet tunic with orange embellishments and elaborate golden jewelry on neck, wrists and ears decorated with red jewels. She also wore a golden, hindu-style headdress decorated with red and orange jewels. Her face features were position similar to a human, however she had yellow viper-like eyes, fangs that stuck out of her mouth, and a pair of nostrils. In addition to her snake-like features, a dark-blue viper with orange-glazed eyes popped out from the back of her head on each side. They hissed in unison with the bakugan, glaring like a cobra waiting for its prey.

Amazon- (shivers) That is one... scary….sss-snake lady.

Aerogan- What's wrong scared of snakes?(nudges Amazon)

Hoang- Bakugan brawl. Baku-skyraider Jump! Arise Ventus Aelea.

Immediately, a funnel rose and cry resonated through the sky. "Something" lept up, over the walls of the funnel and down toward Shirvanaga. A foot made contact with her chest as the snake-lady was shoved back but regained her stance. The figure somersaulted back in mid air and Revealed it self. Hoang's partner was a humanoid bakugan. Her skin-tone was a white-tinted green. She wore a tunic that came mid-way down her thigh, metallic, pale green, greco-Roman armor over her trunk(torso-chest area) with rhombus-shaped plates extended pat her tunic just above her knees and embellished with darker green details. She had silvery wristlets over her wrist that went mid-way on her forearms and a pair of pale green angel-like wings, except the feathers were oval discs resembling feathers. Her hair was braided to resemble wearing laurel wreath crown starting in the middle of her forehead, tucked behind her "ears" and to the back of her head. Her "ears" did not look like human ears but were flattened cones attached to the sides of her head by the base. Her face resembled a human, however her she lacked a mouth and a nose. **(think along the lines of Monarus and Nemus)** Her eyes were a glazed orange inset her head.

Amazon- So that's Aelea.

Kazuki- Yep. A bit too formal in person, but a good partner nevertheless.

June was so zoned out by Aelea, Shien had to cough loudly to get him back down to earth.

June- Sorry, I was...amazed that her cry sounds like that.

Kazuki- Yeah, it has that effect on people.

Everyone continued watching the scene as the battle went underway. It got hectic as Shirvanaga at many instances attempted to constrict Aelea in a heated coil, but manages to escape the second time and Aelea utilizing a similar technique letting a bolt of green lightning hit them reverting Shirvanage into a ball. The battle was tied both players at the same gauge level. Kai threw down his gate card and the bakugan popped out ready to battle. It was going underway as the battle continued

June- Man. This is intense.

Ingrid- Shun wasn't praising her out of nepotism.

Aerogan- Nepotism?

Amazon- She means ninja dude wasn't praising her because she's "related" to him.

Aerogan- Oh. Huh?

-What's with her?

-She was beating everyone, then went all blank slate and now she is beating Kai at his own game!

-That kid's nothing but a spoiled brat.

-I can't believe her.

-Kai, don't let this cheat beat you!

Amazon- Yo, what's with the hater crowd?

Ingrid- Not very sportsman-like, even for this place.

June- That's so not cool. (stands and was about to yell, but was pulled down immediately by Kazuki)

Kazuki- Hey, cool your jets.

June- But you hear what their saying.(gestures)

Kazuki- Yes, but let them. Let the battle convince them otherwise. Besides you'll make it worse.

Shien- Dude, you don't even know her.

June- But, what if…

Ingrid- And you will convince them how?

June groaned with his arms across his chest slouching.

Nexus- Going off of what Shien says, why were you about to do whatever it was you were going to do?

June- It's just not cool, I mean she right now is battling and is putting up a fight and they're all bad-mouthing her. She's not even here to defend herself and well it's just not right.

Kazuki- There are probably just as many haters out at the field, but here's the thing when Hoang gets engaged in something like bakugan for example, every bad-comment, insult and curse is toned out. She focuses on what's in front of her and doesn't back down.

Shien- (whisper) Makes me think of Shun for some reason.

At one instance in the battle the vipers release a dark-gray smoke in Aelea's direction. When the smoke made contact, Aelea momentarily glowed red and staggered, but a gray aura emits from her body and she regained composure.

Ingrid- Hey, what's going on? She was glowing red and now gray.

Kazuki- Flare Haze and Minerva Tuition.

Amazon- Huh?

Aerogan- Explain please.

Kazuki- Flare Haze is a unique ability that puts a "death timer" situation on the opponent, the max of two other abilities can use before they begin to burn up, get incapacitated and lose 400 gs. Also, if I know Kai, the gate card he threw down is Fire Curse, a command card that can be used in support with Flare Haze. It states that any bakugan affected by Flare Haze can no longer use any abilities and continually loses 50 g's. Minerva Tuition is an ability that is unique to Aelea. In addition to an increased "awareness" to the battle, it allows Aelea to use an ability that would have normally been suppressed/unavailable to use. For example, if a gate card prevented her from activating any ability whatsoever, Minerva Tuition would allow her to use an ability to destroy the gate card, downside is that ability is nullified and cannot be used in the next battle.

Nexus- Hmm.

Ingrid- Is she planning to win in one move? With odds like that she has almost no chance.

Amazon- Woo, no way that would happen with us. Right, Ings?

June- Bakugan, or any other probability involved game, you could never know what could happen.

On screen Shirvanaga was in a defense pose hissing taunts, while Aelea was floating just above the ground with a greyish aura around her.

Shirvanaga- You ssscer-tainly have given ussss battle worth the hisss-tory bookssss, but jusssst what are you and your partner up to?

Aelea- If you want to know, I would stop hissing taunts and battle.(dives at Shirvanaga)

Shirvanaga- Ssssso you ssssay. You asssskt for it.

Hoang- Aer Wing!

Kai-Fire Serpentine!

Aelea dived toward Shirvanaga, with her wings glowing with a green outline. Shirvanaga inhaled and let out a streak of flames resembling a hissing snake, reaching out toward the winged bakugan. Aelea redirected herself upward in a steep climb; the fire snake followed her no matter which way she turned. The ventus bakugan in a series of loops, sharp turns, climbs and dives, directed herself toward her opponent and at the last second climbed up. The snake burst in flames after making contact with its source of origin. Despite the flames, Shirvanaga shook it off.

Shirvanaga- Clever Aelea-sssssss, but you will pay-sssss.

Kai- Shooting Blaze.

Shirvanaga shot jet of flames at Aelea from her side snakes, but her target dodged them all successfully. Aelea flew around in circles as Shirvanaga kept firing.

Hoang- Cross Wind.

While in mid-air Aelea crossed her wings across her chest and release a burst of windy shockwaves in an x-formation at the flames, eliminating them. The gray aura lessened and Aelea began to glow pale red.

Shirvanaga- Only one more left-ssss. And it'sssss game over.

Kai- Not bad Master Lin. You really have me on the ropes.

Hoang- You're a worthy foe, but this has to end some time soon.

Kai- You just have to ruin it.(smirks)

Hoang smiled slightly, but her face reverted neutral immediately.

Shirvanaga and Aelea continued exchanging blows. Aelea mid-air with wings. Shirvanaga releasing burst of red energy from her hand at Aelea.

Kai- Flare Fang

Hoang- Aegis Guard

A fiery projection of a huge snake with huge fangs materialized around Shirvanaga, and surged toward Aelea. Aelea simply hovered in the air with her arms out. A green hard light-projection of a round shield with medusa's head(a female head with snakes for hair) on it appeared and intercepted the snake. She was safe from the attack, but she was not safe from what was to come next.

Kazuki- That's it for her.

June- Hmm?

Aelea's grey aura faded and a red burning aura appeared. Aelea distorted in pain wailed as she crashed onto the field.

Kai- Gate card open! Fire Curse.

The red aura intensified. Aelea's skin looked like melted iron. She continually moaned as she was affected. Shirvanaga slithered toward her victim and slammed her with her snake body. Aelea was about to hit the ground she reverted back to ball form at Hoang's feet.

 **Hoang's Life force 0%**

 **Winner: Kai Tsuragi.**

-looks like that's it for her.

-Kai's awesome

-I love you!

-Ha looks like "ninja" girl got schooled by the real master.

June- Really. I thought kids at a school like this are more disciplined than this.

Kazuki- True. But when all's said and done what can you do?

Ingrid- How can we recruit a brawler like that into our cause?

Amason- Here, here Ings.

Shien- Still, that doesn't rule her out

Kazuki- Shun is really going to have "a talk" with her.

Meanwhile Cyrus is out in the field cloaked. Icarion watches his brawler's shoulder as he continues to his first target. In the midst of a crowd he sees Hoang holding a silvery medal on a black cord and Kai bowing his top half so that she can place it around his neck. Hoang managed to smile after placing the medal around his neck and offered to shake the victor's hand, however Kai reluctantly shook it with a glare in his eyes.

Icarion- A rather pathetic ritual.

Cyrus- It appears to be coming from the girl.

Icarion- The-

Cyrus- Yes, but her signal is weak. That other one must be the sphere.

Icarion- Hmm.

The recruits were outside the school reflecting on what they saw and their next course of action.

Amazon- So what now? We can't just sit around, can we?

Ingrid- I don't know.

June- You know what she said to us after she saw our watches makes me think she knows something.

Ingrid- So?

June- She said that she'd never seen any student with watches like these.(gestures to right wrist) I think she's psyching us out with this to throw us off. Whatever is going on we need to get to the bottom of this.

Nexus- Truer words could never be said.

Amazon- Who said she was telling the truth? It could be just a random phrase, right?

Ingrid- June does have a point. Shien what do you think?

Shien was not paying attention as he caught sight of a familiar figure with black hair disappearing in the forest.

Aerogan- Hey dude, she asked you a question.

Shien- Sorry,(blinks and turns his attention to his friends) what was it?

June- What's with you man? You've been spacing on us all day.

Shien- Yeah. I guess I'm really anxious to find our holder. You know, since I'm so spacey, I think I'll try to walk it off. You know, put all this anxiety to motion?

June- No, but-

Shien- Good. I'm going off. I'll keep in touch.(runs off)

Ingrid and June stood awkwardly silent as a gust of wind blew where Shien was standing.

Amazon- He just blew you guys off, right?

June- That and he is a bad liar. (half-eyes)

Shien hurried silently to where he believed to be wherever the figure was.

Aerogan- What the heck man?! What was that about?

Shien- I saw Shun go off somewhere here. I think he's going to where his sister is.

Aerogan- And why are you following him? Are you that much of a fan-

Shien- No. I'm thinking of having a talk with her.

Aerogan- You sure about that? After those comments from June I doubt you could handle a girl, let alone a lady.

Shien- Aerogan not now. Besides, it can't be…

Shun- Hoang drop the act!

Hoang- What act? I'm 'acting' on my own accord.

Shun- Stop playing games.

Hoang- Like you care.

Shien walked over to the sound of the voices. Hiding in the foliage he saw both Hoang and Shun. Shun was annoyed. His face was distorted with anger, while Hoang remained neutral holding a collapsible bow staff in various fighting forms. **( Note: I am not well informed about martial arts or combats, but I know enough to at least write a decent battle)** However, she made no form of eye contact.

Aerogan- Shouldn't we not stick our nose in this?

Shien- (puts a finger to his mouth and whispers) Keep your voice down.

Shun- Hoang this isn't a joke.

Hoang- You are not someone to joke around with. _foolishly_.

Shun- This has to stop. What is going on?

Hoang- Nothing. It has nothing to do with you.

Shun- You've been throwing matches the past few days. We both know you are smart enough to know Kai's strategies, and you just succumb to pressure. That is not like you. There has to be something going on.

Hoang- Uh-huh I hear you. (nods distantly)

Jaakor- Young one, listen to your brother, Shun is only looking out for you.

Hoang- He's no brother of mine.

Aerogan- Wow. Talk about a harsh play.(whispers)

Shien- _That's gotta hurt._ (grimaces)

Shun- If you really mean what say it to me face to face?

Hoang- So you can strike fear in them.

Shun- This isn't a joke.

Jaakor- Hoang, where's Aelea?

Hoang- Around. Nothing wrong with that, no?

Shun- Hoang, look at me.

Hoang stopped her exercise. She leaned her bow staff against her body as she went into one of her pant pockets to retrieve something, a green, double sided compact mirror. She opened it to reflect her brother's face in her perspective.

Hoang- That better?

Shun- Hoang, why are you acting like this? What happened to you?(exasperated)

Hoang- Classes, peer pressure, sibling expectations. Does that help?(shrugs)

Shun punched a tree.

Hoang- Don't do that. That tree has done nothing to you other than give the air we breath by breathing in our wasted breaths.

Shun- You have got to be kidding me.(with seething rage)

Hoang put away her mirror and resumed her exercise.

Shun(groans)- Fine. Be that way. Don't think you won't be punished.

Shun walked away.

Aerogan- Talk about sibling drama.

Shien- Uh-huh.

Aerogan- Well?

Shien- Well, what?

Aerogan- Aren't you going to talk to her?

Shien- Well…

Hoang- You may as well.

The Haos pair- Huh?

The two looked in the direction of the voice. Hoang was standing only yards away from Shien, facing him. Her facial features remained neutral, however her eyes were angled glaring at them in an upset held her staff in her right hand, her left hand was on her hip.

Hoang- Mind telling me what are you doing here?

Aerogan- Busted.

Both Ingrid and June were out in the fields where the battles were taking place, exploring.

Ingrid- Do you know what's going on with Shien, he seems out of it?

June- Who knows? (shrugs)

Amazon- Maybe he has a crush on Ninja man's little sister. She is pretty hot.(wolf whistles)

Ingrid-(glares) And what about me?

Amazon- Um… well. Not as hot as you. Less hot, I mean...

Nexus- She's not on fire?

June- I'll explain to you later. But I do not think it is because of a crush, exactly? I mean dude's pretty pragmatic.

Ingrid- Pragmatic? You know what that means?

June- You just met me and you thought I was what, unintelligent?

Ingrid- No, I did not mean to be rude. I did not expect you would use a word that would not be used commonly.

June- Just so you know I pay attention in class at my school, especially english.

Nexus- I do believe we should get back on topic.

June- The sphere. Right. Even going through this crowd we have not gotten a sign from our spheres.

Ingrid- Maybe the watches themselves are limiting the spheres' capabilities. I mean Marucho did warn us about that, right?

June- Yeah. True. Somehow I feel that Hone- Shun's sister is involved.

Shun- Involved how?

A loud squeal echoed through the area, practically shaking the ground. June was bent over panting, trying to catch his breath. Everyone else took note, but later returned to the matches as told by their instructors.

Nexus(hovering)- June what's wrong?

June(heaving)- Dude...really?...Don't...sneak up... on… us like that…(regains ground)

Ingrid- June are you scared of ninjas?

June- No! (shoots back up)That's unprecedented. I think they are relatively awesome. I just don't take well with things that jump out at me out of nowhere.

Amazon- That's weird.

June- Says a lizard who can change color and run on water.

Jaakor- No matter. Why do you believe young one may be involved?

Amazon- Young one? Who's that?

Nexus- You mean Hoang, correct?

Shun nodded.

June- Well her bakugan for one, but also when I met her I felt something.

Amazon- That there is cupid working his magic.

Ingrid- Amazon.(scolding)

Amazon- He said he felt something, and that could be love.

June- No. I felt some connection. No not from the joke, but some feeling that she's connected. Also what she said…

Shun- About your watches. Your friend mentioned that as well.

June- Wait. You talked to Shien; what did he say? Wait, if he did any fan-related stuff like …

Shun- He simply stated his opinion, and had no ulterior motives.

June- Oh.

Shun- He seems to be very reliable and truthful,(mutters and looks away) wished she was like that.

June took note of the look in Shun's eyes. Shun walked off and the kids went after him

Back to Shien. Still unable to speak due to the newness of the situation. Hoang's eyes were narrowed on him.

Aerogan-(whispers) Dude say something.

Shien- (whispers) Like what?

Hoang- Like what are you doing here. (points an end of her bow staff at him and begins to circle around him, glancing at eye level)

Aerogan- Yeesh, what's with her?

Shien- Well…. I just wanted to talk.

Hoang- Why?

Shien- I don't know.

Hoang- Don't know how to explain, how to say or what to say?

Aerogan- She seems suspicious.

Shien- Look your brother is just worried about you. He's just concerned about your well being, and I'm not here to do anything weird. Just talk. Anything, what's bothering you, what's on your mind. Just getting acquainted.

Hoang took a moment to let the fact sink. She compacted her bow staff into three segment parts and tied a string around it. She attached it to her belt and took a neutral stance.

Hoang- Amuse me.

Back to the others.

June- Hey, Shun wait up.

Shun stopped and the recruits caught up.

June- Where are you going?

Shun- To find Aelea.

Ingrid- Isn't she with Hoang?

Shun- At times like this Hoang and Aelea would take a moment to contemplate by themselves. I may not get an answer from Hoang, but Aelea might help.

Amazon- Might? That's not an understatement.

Jaakor- Aelea is very loyal and devoted to Hoang, so she may not give an answer.

June- Umm. Did you happened to talk to your sister a few minutes ago?

Shun- (groaned) I just wonder what's going on with her?

Jaakor- Young one, despite being at times compassionate, understanding and even mischievous can be stubborn, but still she is a child.

Shun- That worries me even more. I understand where this "act" might come from, but why won't she tell me.

Ingrid- Maybe it's to get your attention.

Jaakor- No, young one would not be so selfish to want Shun's attention.

Amazon- How would you know that?

June- Kind of obvious man. She spends time with you whether or not you are with Shun.

Jaakor- You are quite perceptive. Much like Shun, she views me as a brother as well. She fought alongside me in her first brawl.

June- She showed potential in that battle, didn't she?

Shun- Correct a second time. How did you know?

June- I know a thing or two about being an older brother.

Ingrid- You have a little sister?

June- Brother, actually. And before you ask: yes on the sibling rivalry, no on the favoritism, sometimes on annoying, no on the hate, and 'definitely' on the love.(rapid-fire) He and I are as close as siblings get. Even knowing when something is wrong and it isn't obvious to others.

Shun stopped and looked.

June- There was a time my brother, Kenny was acting not entirely dissimilar to whatever happened between you and her.

Amazon- In case, you are wondering he doesn't want to say her name, because he can't pronounce it right. Not that he thinks he's afraid to make you angry.(strained, like he is trying to whisper, but is doing a bad job at it)

June- As I was saying.(briefly glares at Amazon) He wouldn't talk to me about it and tried to push me away, by saying mean things, trying to avoid eye contact.

Jaakor- What did you do?

June- I kept trying, but the way I was going about it was wrong. I asked my mom for advice and she told me what to do: "Stop trying so hard, give him some space but let him know your there. That's the best way to go". Eventually we talked and he told me. Of course it wasn't easy, but I comforted him and tried to help him.

Shun- What are you trying to say?

June- I'm not saying you're doing a bad job, but I think Hoang is acting like my brother did at that moment. He was ashamed about something he did, and felt that if he told me, I would hate him, but I was relieved actually. Upset at what he did, but relieved. I believe she is acting like this because she feels if she told you whatever is going on, then you would hate her. Well, that's my theory.

Nexus- You are underestimating-ly wise...

June- How would you know that? For all we know you were born yesterday.(playfully scolds)

Nexus- True?

June bursted out laughing uncontrollably. Ingrid tried to calm him down, but got caught up in the wave. Amazon joined in. Even, Shun smiled(slightly).

Jaakor- _This one. June, reminds me much of young one. Hoang please be okay._ Huh?

There was a rustling coming from the underbrush that got everyone's attention. Back to Shien and Hoang. Shien had just told her about an embarrassing/funny thing he did with June when they were younger.

Hoang- Really?(sputters) You two did that?(chuckles)

Shien- Sure did.

Hoang- Well that explains the dynamic.

Aerogan- Dynamic?

Hoang- I know I just met you both, but I catch on pretty quick. I saw it from your body language, the way you both talk to each other and how you talk about him.

Shien- That came from ninja training?

Hoang- No. Not entirely. I just notice this kind of stuff.

Shien- Oh.

Hoang- So you have "kendo blood" in your veins, but choose fencing.

Shien- Yeah, I got into it because I wanted to be a brave knight. Someone to rely on to save the day. For the greater good, not you know….

Hoang- I get it.

Shien- What about you? You're a mix of cultures. A vietnamese first name, a chinese last name and being brought up in Japan.

Hoang- I'm not the only one.

Shien- Noted.

Both of them laughed as they continued to walk.

Shien- So what do your ... guardian, guardians….?

Hoang- Guardian, actually. I live under my grandfather's daughter's home. I refer to her as my aunt. She's a little skeptical about all of the ninja-related things, but doesn't like forbid me to not do them and she's pretty chill about the bakugan-related things. I'm more surprised about not you asking about my parents.

Shien- Well, Aerogan said something about you used to live with Shun's Grandfather after your grandfather passed away, so I figured that you don't...

Hoang- Have parents? Yeah. (shrugs looking at ground grimly)Kind of sad, but true. Far as I know I don't have any.(looks back up neutral)

Shien- I see. You know,...(stops and digs right foot in the ground) I don't live with my father and older brother.

Hoang-(stops and turns to face him) Why's that?

Shien- Let's just say it has to do with favoritism and what I mentioned earlier about sports…

Hoang- So you have an estranged relation?

Shien- Yes. It's been…

Hoang- Awkward, weird, different?

Shien- All of the above.

The two laughed.

Shien- What about you and Shun?

Hoang- (looks up at the sky and sees the sun's position) We better head back to the academy.(walks pointing in the direction) This way.

Shien ran to catch up and they both walked back.

Back to June and the others. Ingrid was standing just behind June, while both June and Shun took a defensive stance looking at the bushes.

Ingrid- Is it a mouse?

June- A little too big for that. Maybe a snake.

Shun- Couldn't be.

Amazon- What is it dudes? It's freaking me out.

Jaakor- Hmmm.

The rustling stop. A closed ventus bakugan leaped out of the underbrush and popped open.

Aelea- Hmm. What to do?(looks straight ahead)

Shun- Aelea.

Aelea- Hmm?(turns toward Shun) Oh, hello Shun, master Jaakor. Lovely weather we're having today. (notices the recruits) And these are your guests, no? I believe you are June Chase, Pyrus Nexus Dragonoid, Ingrid Delphin and Aquos Amazon. Pleasure and honor to meet you all, I am Ventus Aelea.(bows)

June- Hi there.

Ingrid- Hello. Wait, how do you know our names?

Aelea- Mistress told me.

Amazon- Mistress?

Jaakor- She means Hoang

Aelea- Yes, but pardon me, but I could have sworn that there was a haos user amongst you.

June- Well, he ditched us.

Aelea- Oh. I see.

Aelea hovers up to Shun's level and remains there.

Shun- Aelea, do you know what's going on with Hoang?

Aelea- A lot of things.

Shun- I mean, do you know what's making her throw matches?

Aelea- A certain level of spirit.

Ingrid- Spirit?

Amazon- Meaning?

June- A loss of interest.

Amazon- Interest, how can you lose interest in bakugan?

June- By not having many good opponents to face. A reason people get into a sport or amped is the rivals they face off against.

Shun- That's logical, but I don't think it is simply this.

Aelea- No.

Amazon- Care to tell us?

Aelea- I would like to…

Amazon- And….

Aelea- I can't.

Amazon- (slouches)Why not?

Aelea- A promise. Once I make such, I keep my word and never break it.

Ingrid- That doesn't give us many answers.

Aelea- Well not entirely.

Ingrid- But you said…

Nexus- She said she can't tell us.

Aelea- Precisely.

June- But you can show us?

Aelea- Well, show you a clue.

Shun- Then take us…

Aelea- No. Only one of you. (faces June)And I would prefer that one to be June Chase.

Jaakor- Why not all of us?

Aelea- Another promise, you see this clue is in a 'special place' that only is shared with me and mistress. Should we invite someone else it would not be anyone we are close to, or of the same species.

Amazon- Wait, how do we know she isn't tricking us or going to pull…

Jaakor- She won't. Aelea is against lying and how sworn should she do so, she will either never return to Vestroia or never come back to Earth.

Amazon- Harsh.

June- Just take me there.

Aelea- Of course.(hovers off)

June(faces Nexus)- Stay here with others.

Nexus- Be careful.

June-(walks off)Right.

June followed Aelea about a few paces back into various parts of the forest, until they reached a small circular clearing, about ten feet wide. The entire area was surrounded by bushes except for one part with a tree.

June- This is it?

Aelea- Not quite.(hovers over to the left of the tree and into the bush)

June followed the ventus bakugan. He kneeled down and parted the bushes. He saw a depression in the ground. It was weirdly shaped like a streamlined spaceship. **(Will be explained.)**

Aelea- I suggest taking a picture.

June- (looks to the left at Aelea) Right.(brings out his phone and snaps a pic.)

June and Aelea returned back to Shun and the others. June shows them the picture.

Amazon- Looks like a tiny alien spaceship.

Ingrid- Um… Wouldn't you technically count as one?

Amazon- What?

June- You know, this looks familiar somehow.

Shun- I can't believe her.(groans)

Recruits- huh?(looks up)

Shun- She has my old bakugan launcher.(grimaces)

Nexus- Bakugan launcher?

Amazon- Sounds painful.

June- That would explain it. The depression in the ground looks like it's from one of the bakugan launcher used by the Battle Brawlers in the old version of the game.

Amazon- Old version?

June- Yeah. In the old version players had three of the following: three bakugan, three gate cards, and three ability cards. The battle is over when all of one side's bakugan is defeated. There's a bit of a chess like gameplay involved. For one depending on a player's attribute they had the ability to mess with placement of bakugan. You really needed to visualize your next move, predict your opponent's, and watch your placement. It could be a trap or worse your opponent plays you on your own card.

Amazon- Wow. I did not even understand half of that.

Ingrid- Talk about well versed.(claps her hands together)

June- More or less. Besides we have other issues.(turns to Aelea) What does Shun's bakugan launcher have to do with all of this?

Aelea- Well I can't say. You have to figure it out.

Jaakor- Aelea, this is no joke.

Aelea- Well,... only one other hint.

Ingrid- And that is?

Aelea- Purpose.

Amazon- That's it?

Aelea- That's it.

Ingrid- Well the purpose of a bakugan launcher is to throw a bakugan with more precision, but that's kind of pointless now a days. I mean, it might be good to start with especially if you have a bad aim, but that's it.

A brief moment of silence.

June- Maybe not purpose like that. As you mentioned it wouldn't be very useful, but maybe it's meant to be a treasure chest.

Nexus- A treasure chest?

June- Something to contain and hide the treasure. If Aelea's partner has the sphere then maybe she used the launcher to hide it.

Ingrid- But that's assuming she has it.

June- Then why would she go through the lengths to hide the launcher and let Aelea show us.(pauses staring at his sphere) Hey Nexus, do the spheres detect bakugan or humans connected to another sphere?

Nexus- Not so sure, but maybe.

June without warning wrenched his out his sphere from the watch.

Ingrid- June what are you doing?

Amazon- Isn't that risky?

He raises it near Aelea. A pyrus symbol flashed in the sphere faintly.

Ingrid- Well you proved your point.

Shun- A little reckless there.

Cyrus- Incredibly.

* * *

 **I had this episode mostly completed, but I have yet to get to it on account of an upcoming exam and an important choice. Additionally I'm pretty prone to stress, anxiety, and can be easily distracted, but I try and am surviving(barely if not thoroughly). So I decided to post approximately half the episode instead of the full version to get something up since I've been making promises I could not keep. Most of my episodes are approximately or over 30 pages on a google doc, I'll hopefully have the rest of the episode up before a summer trip I'm taking with my family upcoming June.**

 **Also if you have not noticed, I had deleted all the song translations for Cardfight Vanguard G on account of a recent advice of a fanfic writer who warned me about my account being removed or deactivated, so I deleted them all. I knew that stuff like that could get me in 'trouble' but I kept doing it out of passion and because no one was telling me to stop so I'm sorry of those who like it.**

 **Nevertheless I hoped you all enjoyed the first half and look forward to the second half.:)**

 **hopefulmuse617**


	11. Episode 8: Disaster(part 2)

**Hey readers,**

 **Here's the other half of the episode Disaster. I had a lot of things going on and it will be a long while for an update. I will be going on a trip with my cousin and her parents around the west of the US and visit some relatives. The trip will be about 4 weeks. I had started the next episode however it will be a long while until it is "aired". I am not a very time manageable kind of person, but I'll try to for the sake of my own interest and you viewers. If anyone has any comments or questions feel free to share, but do not be "disrespectful". In one of my other fanfics a reviewer just went on a 'hate riot'. I know I am sounding like a 'teacher' or worse, but this site is meant to share ideas. If there is some story you do not like then don't read it or anymore of it. So with out further ado here's part 2.**

 **hopefulmuse617**

 **disclaimer- I do not own any canon Bakugan material, all OC's are mine.**

* * *

Disaster(part 2)

Shien and Hoang have made it back to the academy entrance. Many of the students and faculty were chatting around.

Shien- Looks like the tests are over.

Hoang- I don't see Shun. I figured he'd be back here before us.

Kazuki- Hoang!

Hoang- Huh?(looks in direction of Kazuki rushing toward her)Kazuki?

Kazuki stopped just in front of Hoang.

Kazuki- Have you seen your brother?

Hoang- A while ago, why?

Kazuki- I've been looking for him all over the academy, and asked around. He isn't here.

Hoang- That's weird.

Shien - Yeah huh(reacts shocked) _What's going on?_

Hoang(reacts similarly)- Aelea…

Aerogan- Hey what's going on?

Hoang- I better call my brother.(reaches for something at her side and pulls out Shun's old bakumeter **(from Arc 1 of Season 4)**

Shien- Is that?

Hoang- It is. Shun's old bakumeter when Bakugan Interspace was last active. He gave it to me when I started brawling to get me in the swing of things. Right now I keep it as a reserve, but also as another method of communication. The forest has some pretty bad reception with cell phones, but the signal between bakumeters works better. You should try it too.

Shien- Oh, I don't know how to do that and my family's phone plan only works with cell phones.

Hoang exhales, then presses a button on the bakumeter while holding it in an unclipped form **( the bakumeter bends in one point, the line with a bump. Btw this is my interpretation of this/rewatch)**. A projector screen pops out. She types in a passcode then selects the contact icon **(the picture of a phone)** , then her brother's contact info.

Hoang- Hello? Shun.

Shun- Hoang?(weaker)

Hoang- Shun, what's going on? Where are you?

Shun- Bad time young one.

Icarion- Perfect if you ask me.

Hoang's line **(Herself and anyone else with her; near bakumeter)** \- Huh?

Hoang- Who are you?

Icarion- I'd listen, if you don't want the second ranked brawler on Earth to be harmed...further or perhaps one of the holders.

Cyrus- Icarion. I will assure you that Shun Kazami and his companions are alright, unfortunately I will not relinquish them unless we perform an exchange. The Ventus Core Sphere for your companions' safety.

June- Don't listen to him!

Icarion- Quiet you!

Shun- Hoang, Aelea and the other bakugan escaped somewhere in the woods, go find them and bring them back to the academy-

Icarion- Are all you humans this chatty? Quiet.

An electrical sound and a cry in pain was heard over the line.

Cyrus- I will send you the coordinates. (a beep from the bakumeter is heard from the line)I suggest you meet demands as soon as possible. My partner is not as patient as I am.

The call ended.

Shien- That guy.(growls while making a fist.)

Kazuki- What's going on here? Who does he think he is? What's a Ventus Core Sphere? We need to tell the authorities-

Aerogan- No. They'll think we're crazy and we can't let people know about this.

Shien- It's a long story, but some bad guys are after these spheres(points to his watch). Apparently they have great power and bond to a brawler and his/her bakugan. Not to mention they're after my friend's partner, Nexus for some reason. We need to rescue them. Shun's one of the best battlers on Earth. With Dan not present he's one of the Earth's last defense against this.

Hoang- I have a plan.(taps the screen for the notification, taps the message. A map is shown with the yellow dot being their current location and a blue dot showing where Shun and the recruits are) Head over here.(points to a spot about two fingers width from the blue dot) Try to find the bakugan and wait there for me.

Kazuki- Wait you can't be serious?

Hoang- I am. Go with Shien. I can't ask you to fight, but at least guide him there. Aelea and Jaakor would most likely lead the bakugan there. (heads toward the academy)

Kazuki- Where are you going?

Hoang- There's something I need to grab.

The two recruits and Shun were not in the best position. June and Ingrid were stuck in a green energy field sphere being projected from a box with square bases face up hovering above the ground. Shun on the other hand was bound to a tree. His arms were cuffed around the back of the tree. His torso was bound to trunk by a rope. His legs were cuffed as well. The cuffs used to bound his arms and legs were not of earthly origin. These cuffs were glowing a turquoise blue and formed an infinity symbol shape around the bound limbs. The recruits and Shun were about a yard apart. Currently Shun was in what appears to be a meditative trance, however he was covered in scrapes and dirt marks and was leaning forward slightly. June was continuously pounding the bubble trying to break it, however after a distinct amount of pounding an electrical surge was shot back as feedback. June flinched.

Ingrid- The only way to get out is if someone disabled that projector. So don't hurt yourself trying to breakout from the inside.

June- Yeah(grunts). At least Nexus and the others got away.

Ingrid- But if we're kept as prisoners, I don't know what that Cyrus guy has in store for us, but it's not good I'm imagining.

June- Don't encourage me. Let's just hope Shien realizes something's wrong and gets help.

Ingrid- Too bad this bubble is sound proof. We could've tried to create some plan of escape. Not to mention Shun's out for the count.

June- Don't think so. More like he's waiting.

Ingrid- Waiting?

June- The right moment, maybe recovering. Dude's a ninja. They aren't the strike first kind of warriors, they wait then ambush.

Ingrid- I hope so.

Meanwhile Hoang is in the garden in the academy **(reminiscent of the one in Shun's dojo)**. She head over to a stone decoration that resembled a miniature japanese-style tower. She take off the 'roof' and placed it on the ground. She withdraws an item wrapped in a dark blue-grey cloth that had a spaceship-like design. She unwraps it revealing it to be Shun's old bakugan launcher. It was in pretty pristine condition. She places the launcher with the cloth beneath it on the ground and placed the top back onto the stone decoration. She picks up the launcher and cloth, staring at it. A small glow emanated from the launcher's holding unit(where bakugan is placed).

Shien and Kazuki had arrived at the said location. It was a small forest clearing. A stump in the middle of the area. There were various shurikens, kunais and needles stuck in the branches, and trunks of the trees. They were rusted and worn with age.

Aerogan- If this is the spot, then where are Nexus and the others?

Shien- Let's try to find them.

Kazuki- Actually let them find us.(chuckles a little)

Aerogan- Why's that?

Aelea- Because sometimes instead of chasing what you pursue, you let it come to you.

Aerogan- Who said that?(looking in all directions like a energetic toddler)

Aelea- I did. (appearing right in front of Aerogan)

Aerogan- Ah!(he looks back, jumps then begins to tip over on his back)

Aelea flew around behind Aerogan and pushed him back into place using her head and left side.

Aerogan- Geez. A little warning next time. Hey, aren't you Ventus Aelea?

Aelea- Yes, that's me.

Kazuki- Way to make an entrance Aelea.

Aelea- Sorry, I was scanning the area. I felt a presence, but I was unsure who was there,(Turns to Shien) or rather were there. (Turns in the opposite direction) It's all clear. It's Kazuki and a human with a haos bakugan. I believe they are Shien Hiro and Haos Aerogan.

From the top of the tree opposite across from Aelea in the clearing, a blur descended, revealing to be Jaakor. Amazon and Nexus came out from the same general direction.

Kazuki- Jaakor.

Shien- Nexus, Amazon.

Amazon- Am I glad to see you.

Nexus- As am I.

Aelea- Where's mistress.

Kazuki- She'll be here soon.

Hoang comes running in with Shun's bakugan launcher equipped to her right arm. She stops next to Kazuki and takes a moment to catch her breath.

Kazuki- Speak of the devil.

Aelea- Mistress!(hovers over to her)

Hoang- Aelea.(takes her partner in her hand) I'm glad you're okay.

Shien- Guys tell us. How did June and the other got caught?

Nexus- A male who appears to be only slightly older than you with with violet eyes and dark hair attacked us.

Amazon- He knocked Shun out, then threw some gadget that trapped June and Ings in a glowing bubble.

Nexus- Containment field.

Amazon- Whatever! Wait, how did you know that?

Nexus- I'm not sure.

Amazon- Whatever. June grabbed both of us and threw us out before the bubble came over them.

Aelea- June told us to run and get help. We led them here to hopefully meet up with you all.

Kazuki- Some dude, knocked out Kazami? Man, that guy can't be some plain thug.

Shien- No joke, but what are we going to do?

Aelea-(looks up at partner and sees a spark in her eyes)You have a plan, do you not?

Hoang- I have an idea.(smiles thoughtfully)

June and company were still in the same positions. On this time Cyrus was standing between the recruits and Shun.

Icarion- How long do we have to wait? Can't we just torture the ninja and his friends?

Cyrus- Calm yourself my friend. If the girl and the Haos holder care about their friends they will come.

Hoang- Wait's over.(Hoang walks into view. The recruits and Shun looked in her direction) I'm here.

Icarion- About time.

Cyrus- You have it.

Hoang- (takes off launcher and raises it) Right here. Let them go.

Icarion- You have no right to make demands.

Hoang- I don't know if I should trust you will fulfill your end of the deal.

Cyrus- A good instinct. Then a gesture of goodwill. (He begins to play around with the projection screen of his bakumeter.)

Ingrid phased out of the bubble and plopped onto the ground.

Ingrid- Ow.

Cyrus- Go.(without looking)

Icarion- You're letting one go!

Cyrus- Our mission is to retrieve the Ventus sphere. Your friends will be released for now.

Hoang- Well, you don't seem twisted.

Cyrus- No. I'm clear-minded. But enough the sphere.

Hoang- Oh, of course. (walks over closer to Cyrus while holding launcher out)

June- Hoang don't! (pounding on the field, but he ends up getting shocked and is not heard)

Hoang appeared to almost give the launcher to him, but in a quick motion tosses it upward and catches it with her other hand.

Cyrus- What was that human?(growls)

Hoang- Nothing(innocently) Just felt boring to just give it to you.

Cyrus- Are you aware your friends' lives depend on this?

Hoang- Well, the boy in the bubble is more like a recent acquaintance as opposed to friend and the dude to the tree, practically everyone knows who he is.(looking up and gesturing with her hands as though she were counting)

Cyrus- I'm aware of human culture, calling someone by a special name. Do not act like he is a stranger. Over the conversation he referred to you a young one.

Hoang- How do you know he uses it only on me? He could use that very term on anyone.( shrugs looking at Cyrus tilting her head in a cutesy fashion).

Cyrus- Quit your games child.

Hoang- Why are you calling me a child? You don't look that much older than me. Does that mean I can call you an old man?

Icarion- For crying out loud! Give us the object, before one of Earth's greatest Brawlers gets it!

Hoang- Oh I'll give you the object.(brings her hidden arm revealing a remote control, she smirks) When your captives are free. (presses the button).

Shun was immediately released and dropped like a bag of potatoes. In the shadows Kazuki caught him and took him away immediately. Shien rushed out and pressed a button on the projector. He successfully caught June in his arms, placed him his feet, grabbed his left hand and ran off.

Cyrus- A setup.(makes fists with hands)

Hoang- Yep. But, because you wanted what was in this so badly(places launcher back on arm and shifts the front so that two prongs simultaneously lined up with the tip of the launcher), you can have it.

Hoang made a throwing motion with her right arm releasing a smoke bomb. A smokescreen appeared. Hoang grabbed Ingrid's arm and ran off in the same direction as the guys. The bakugan rose up from the tall grass around Cyrus and followed the girls.

Icarion- Why you?(Icarion started to chase the bakugan, but Aelea sensed him and in a leap knocked Icarion to the ground with a kick.)

Aelea- If you wished to battle, Mistress and I can arranged that.

Once all of the guys had put a large distance between Cyrus and themselves they stopped to rest in a small clearing in the forest with a tree stump in the middle.

June- Nice rescue man.(raises his right hand for a fist bump)

Shien- Yeah(returns gesture with his left hand)

Kazuki- You okay?

Shun- I'm fine.

The girls with the rest of the bakugan came out of the forest joining up with the guys.

Ingrid- My goodness, that was fast.(drops with hands on knees panting)

Hoang- You okay?

Ingrid- Out of breath, but peachy.

Amazon- Well that was fun. Did you catch that Ventus chick's kick, epic.

Aerogan- Yeah, sure was.

Jaakor- I do not think that was the end of it.

Nexus- No, indeed.

Aelea(coming in last)- Agreed.

June- We can't take him head on. He beat Shun to it and even me.

Kazuki- What about a brawl?

Shien- He's definitely strong, and is pretty calm and collected. I fought him yesterday and-let's just say it was a draw.

Aelea(sneaks onto her partner's shoulder)- (whispers) I told him where to go? Shall we?

Hoang- (moans) mm-hm.

Aelea-(whispers) Are you sure about this?

Hoang- ...yes.

Hoang was about to walk off, until Kazuki caught her.

Kazuki- Hey! Just where do you think you're going?

Hoang- I think I'm going where I need to be.

Shun- Hoang, that's not the way to the academy.

Hoang- I'm not going to the academy.(she resumes walking)

June- Then where are you going?

Hoang-(stops briefly) Nowhere you need to know.

Hoang continues toward the forest, but as her left arm swung back, a firm hand grabbed her left wrist. Hoang turns around and sees her brother despite injuries had a firm grip on her wrist. She growled, glaring at the ninja brawler, twisting, flipping her left wrist trying to shake off his hold.

Shun- I know your tricks, you cannot win. (Laced with some anger)Now tell me where you are going.

Hoang(with malice)- I said it before and I'll say it again. Nowhere you need to know.

Shien- Uh-oh.

Ingrid- This is definitely not good.

Hoang managed to pull her wrist out of Shun' grip and was about to head off, until Shien came running in blocking her path. Hoang tried to go around him, but he managed to block her everytime she side-stepped. She had considered leaping over him, but her eyes and his were locked in contact.

Shien- You should really listen to your brother.

Hoang- He is not.

Shien- So that comment about "not being siblings by blood" was a lie?

Hoang kept trying to get around him, even try spinning around. Everytime Hoang managed to get to Shien's side, Shien raised his arm to block her. Hoang leapt back and pulled out her tied up bo staff, untied it and at full length. She took a fighting stance with her staff. Shien remained unmoved, but his eyes twitched.

Ingrid- She's insane! Hey stop(rushes forward, but blocked by June's arm)-

June- Don't.

Ingrid- But if he doesn't move he'll-

June- He'll be fine, besides we don't know if she'll really do it.

Amazon- Some friend you are.

June- _I know he's got this. This is one of the few times I've seen him put himself out there._

Aerogan- (whispers)You have any idea what you are getting yourself into?

Shien- I know. (whispers back)

Aerogan- (whispers) How do you know if she will not beat you?

Shien- (whispers) When we were talking earlier, I got the feeling she's pretty strong, but has morals and values. I also have another feeling, the sign.

Aerogan- (whispers) Are you sure about this?

Shien-(whispers) I am.

Hoang- I'd move out of the way if I were you. Unless you want to get smacked around by a girl with a wooden stick.(leers)

Shien- Wouldn't even matter if you came at me without a weapon.(confident) I can take a hit. I admit I almost got bested by a girl, who took the same fencing classes I take and is even better than me.

Hoang- (softens leer) So what?

Shien- Drop the act. You do acknowledge Shun as your brother. Something happened to make you this way. Something before now, something before your brother's leave, something before encountering the Ventus core sphere. Something about your so called 'cheating'.

Hoang- Shut up!(angered) You don't know anything.

Shien- I know that being called the progeny of someone famous can put pressure on you. Whether it is by your own conscious or even the people who see you as such. I know the feeling when something you do disappoints those who see you as being related to that someone. Disappointment, depression, anger, hatred. Your bottling up all those feelings, well perhaps with one exception(looks to Aelea).

Hoang- Why would I matter to you? For all I know you're just one of Shun's fans, at least not a crazy one.

Shien- I can't really argue against it, but I care because I envy the relation you have with Shun. My older brother and I aren't really close. From what you described he seems the kind of brother who is willing to make time for you whether or not he's busy. He just acts as needed and rarely goes beyond it. 'He's a meaningful brother', that's what you said. I envy that. I wished I had a relationship like that with my brother, but when my brother wasn't around had my mom, my grandfather and my friend... my best friend really and now Aerogan. You have people like that too, I bet. And right now you have me.

Hoang softened, but not entirely. Her stance relaxed, but she still held her staff.

Shien- Now, just what are you planning?

Hoang- I opened Pandora's box and I'm closing it.

Amazon- Huh?

Ingrid- Meaning she done something wrong and plans to do something about it, based on the myth of "Pandora's box".

Shun- Hoang, what did you do?

Shien- I know.

Shien pulls out his sphere from his watch. It flash vibrantly with

the Haos symbol. At the same time a green flash was emitting under Hoang's tunic.

Shien- You have the Ventus Sphere. And I bet you're using it as a bargain chip.

Hoang- Not just that. Myself.

Aelea- As such I too, will go as well.

Kazuki- Are you nuts?

Hoang- The community could care less if I go, I'm the one who put it on such a spotlight. I this mess begins and ends with me.

Shien- Sorry, but you are not going to the battle.

Hoang- Huh?

Shien- Not alone.

In an open barren field Cyrus is waiting cloakless.

Icarion- Where is the girl? That bakugan of hers promised a battle!

Cyrus- Patience old friend, she'll come.

Icarion- How would you know?

Cyrus- The look in her partner's eyes and that girl's actions. She will do anything to protect what's precious to her.

The wind stirs and Hoang walks onto the field.

Cyrus- There she is.

Hoang- Ready to battle?

Cyrus- I am.

They both raise their bakumeter arms. The lights went off.

 **Challenge recognized. Hoang Lin versus Cyrus Truesdale**

Cyrus and Hoang- Field lock!

The battle field materialized.

Hoang- I'll go first. Gate card set. Bakugan Brawl. Baku-skyraider jump! To the skies Ventus Aelea.

Similarly to the previous match Aelea lept out of funnel and flew down onto the battlefield. She hovered a few feet above ground.

Icarion- Finally an aerial match. Throw me in.

Cyrus- Obviously.(grabs Icarion) Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Take flight Ventus Icarion.

Once again the winged cyborg bakugan descended onto the battlefield.

 **Aelea:1250**

 **Icarion:1150**

Meanwhile in the greenery, the recruits, Shun and Kazuki were watching from the sidelines. Ingrid had her laptop out with a model of the battle shown in a card facedown on the plane, the bakugan in open ball form and their images in true form with attribute symbol and power levels.

June- So this is your battle analysis program? Pretty sweet.

Ingrid- Thanks and believe it or not this is my own software and program. And does more than simply show battle calculations, I've been updating it to analyze abilities and do a bio-scan.

Aerogan- Bio-scan?

Kazuki- Some sort of health assessment?

Ingrid- Basically. But, that's still a work in progress.

On the battlefield Aelea and Icarion are clashing head on in the air, circling each other, rebounding and catching air drafts to ascend.

Icarion- You're not bad kid.

Aelea- If your strategy is to flatter me, then you have most epically failed. But on the contrary it has been awhile since I had an air battle.

Icarion- Oh really?

Hoang- Aeolus Blade

 **Aelea:1350**

 **Icarion:1150**

Aelea stopped mid air. A sword with a sheath materialized from green energy, appearing at her left side.

Cyrus- Strange. _Why would she play an ability like that? Other than give her bakugan a means of attacking it only grants her 100gs. Unless, there's more to it._

Icarion- I'm positive you have the edge in battle now kid. Especially with that 100gs.(sarcastic)

June- That's it? 100gs.

Shien- That doesn't seem to do much.

Ingrid- And that's why we have my program.

The heiress began to tap away at the keys and pulls out a pop-up screen with the ability's name and attribute, however there does not appear to be any more information.

Kazuki- So much for that.

Amazon- Don't dis Ings! It's a work in progress. But what about that girl why play an ability that grants a 100gs? (Hovers over, throwing a 'fit')

Jaakor- That's not all it does.

Shun- Just watch.

Cyrus- _Let's try this._ Cyber Wind

 **Aelea:1350**

 **Icarion:1150-1450-1300**

Icarion using his artificial wing created gust of winds, however as the shockwave came to Aelea with her sword ready the blade glowed green as she raised it slashing at the shock wave. It dissipated leaving mild winds and a few electric green shocks.

Icarion- Uh.(growls)

Cyrus- How strange.

June- Did you guys just see that?

Ingrid- Something weird happened to the g-power increase.

Shien- Yeah Cyber Wind has various effects, but the way Icarion's power level changed is different.

Aerogan- Different how?

Shien- Most g-level power changes are done in multiples of 100. Icarion's base is 1150 so it should have still ended in fifty, but something happened to the increase because now his power level is in the hundreds.

Jaakor- That the additional effect of Aeolus Blade.

Shun- While it only increases Aelea's power level by 100 it cuts any g-power exchanges by way of the opponent's abilities by half.

Amazon- That's so cool!

Icarion- Lucky shot kid.

Aelea- Is it?(raises sword in an attacking stance)

Cyrus- Quill Rain

 **Aelea:1350**

 **Icarion:1700-1500**

Using his artificial wing Icarion release oval shaped feathers at Aelea, but due to Aeolus blade the amount of feathers release was halved. The winged warrior sliced through the projectiles. A few encountered projectiles scratched the surface of Aelea's exposed body, but hardly hampered her mobility or fazed her.

Hoang- Cross Blow

 **Aelea:1350**

 **Icarion:1300**

Aelea placed her sword in its sheath and stopped mid air briefly. She crossed her wings, right then left over her front. She then flung them back in reverse order as she spun and released an x-shaped shockwave of air at the rest of the quills, deflecting them.

Cyrus- Pelting Storm

 **Aelea:1350-1250-950-1100**

 **Icarion:1300**

The winged cyborg in a familiar movement. Dark clouds swirled overhead, glowing green ice projectiles came hurtling down toward Aelea. In a moment's notice...

Icarion- It's over!

Hoang- Gate Card open! Mock Combat

 **Aelea:1200**

 **Icarion:1200**

Both bakugan glowed white with Icarion shining brighter than Aelea, but dimmed as his opponent shined brighter until they glowed with even brightness. The hail still came at the winged warrior, but she flew with great agility, gliding in between the chunks and pushing off the chunks, shooting up in a streamline form. As the chunks got bigger Aelea brought out her sword to cut through them all. As she go close to Icarion, Aelea raised her blade to strike from above. Icarion blocked it with his robotic arm. The two continued to exchange blows, until they were tackling each other in aerial combat.

June- Even Steven!

Ingrid- (looking on her screen)A very handy command card. Mock Combat averages the power levels of all participating bakugan.

Hoang- Now try this, Aero-striker.

 **Aelea:1200**

 **Icarion:900**

Similarly to Icarion's Spark Tempest grey storm clouds swirled overhead, charged with green lightning. Aelea extended her right arm up with fingers spread out. As soon as green lightning struck her outstretched arm, she lowered it in the direction of Icarion. The electricity coursed through her arm and shot out through her fingertips like tributaries converging in a stream. The Shocks traveled throughout Icarion's body until the stream stopped. The cyborg began to fall, reverting back to ball form.

 **Cyrus Life Force 40%**

Cyrus- Interesting. However you won't win like that. Gate card set. Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Soar Ventus Icarion.

Hoang- Round two, up for it?

Aelea- Yes

Hoang- Bakugan brawl. Baku-sky raider jump! To the skies Ventus Aelea.

Both bakugan took to the skies however the demi-goddess being a sky-raider and having 'stood' after Icarion took the first strike. She punched at his chest with her right arm. The cyborg was taken by the attack but recovered. Aelea took her position opposite of her opponent.

 **Icarion:1150**

 **Aelea:1250**

Cyrus- I'll start. Spark Tempest

 **Icarion:1150**

 **Aelea:950**

Icarion using his cyborg arm with fingers spread out took aim at Aelea. Sparks of electricity concentrated into a sphere. Thunder and green lightning boomed in the background. Icarion let out an outcry shooting bolts of electricity from the sphere at the demi-goddess. Aelea flew around trying to shake the bolts of electricity.

Icarion- No escape kid. Your toast.

Aelea- I believe you mean 'we're toast'

Icarion- Oh really why?

Aelea appears right behind Icarion and grabs him in a bind. The bolts struck both Aelea and Icarion. Aelea was not fazed however Icarion yelped in pain.

Icarion- How is this possible?

Aerogan- That looks painful.

Amazon- But that Ventus dudette isn't even screaming.

Ingrid- My scans not indicating any sort of immunity, but those discharge are enough to knock an organic bakugan unconscious.

Kazuki- Actually, Aelea's her own lightning rod.

Ingrid- What!

June- I get it she can attract electricity, but how can she withstand it?

Kazuki- I don't know, but it has to do with her body composition. I've seen her take her own electrical attacks in a similar way just so it makes contact. She always seems to shake it off.

Aelea immediately disengages the bind, spins around and delivers a sweeping kick into Icarion's face. Icarion recoiled in pain, but recovers too slowly to dodge the next combative blows from Aelea.

Hoang- Jovian Judgement

 **Icarion:1150**

 **Aelea:950**

Hoang and Aelea- Oh King of Olympians, son of Kronos. Jupiter, you are to the emperors. Zeus to the Athenian Kings. I ask of your power. With your mighty Lightning Bolts, reign your judgement on the battlefield.

Aelea let out a battle cry as storm cloud gathered above circling overhead. A loud thunder is heard and a large green bolt struck the gate card. Pulses of electricity spread from the center to the corners and sides of the card.

Icarion- What was that all about?

Aerogan- What was that all about? And the chanting?

Shien- I guess that's just their battle style.

Ingrid- A little over the top if you ask me.

June- That was kind of cool.

Amazon- The sky was booming and nothing's happening. What was that a ninja move?

Ingrid- According to here that ability did something to the gate card, but I can't tell, yet.

Kazuki- It's not really a surprise. We've seen it in action.(looks in Shun's direction but the ninja brawler gave no response)

While the audience was having mini conversations Icarion and Aelea exchanged blows from clashing into each other having close quarters combat.

Hoang- Aer Wing

 **Icarion:850**

 **Aelea:1250**

After consecutive blows to her opponent's body Aelea backs away and climbs high toward the sun. Her wings glowed green as she makes a speedy descent at Icarion. She continued doing this movement in various other directions.

Cyrus- Gate card open. Power Switch.

 **Icarion:1250**

 **Aelea:850**

A light burst from the gate car and wrapped both Aelea and Icarion. As power levels transferred the light around Aelea dimmed as Icarion's grew stronger.

Icarion- You're about to feel my wraith kid.

When the cyborg was just about to make his move thunder boomed and a bolt of green lightning stuck the gate card. Green sparks scattered all over the gate card and zapped Aelea and Icarion. Both let out an outcry.

 _Jovian Judgement engaged, power levels swapped_

 **Icarion:850**

 **Aelea:1250**

Ingrid- I see. That ability she used is a trap only triggered when the opponent's g-power is greater than Aelea's.

Amazon- Talk about a jolting switcheroo.

Aerogan- It going to be game over.

Just when Aelea was about to finish Icarion a gust of wind uplifted the cyborg. The demi-goddess missed however was able to turn around for a counterattack knocking Icarion back to ball form.

 **Cyrus Lifeforce 20%**

Amazon- What happened! The robo-turkey should have been fried!

Shien- He must have used Drift Current.

June- Drift Current?

Aerogan- I remember that. That ability raises Icarion's power level to 100 gs lower than the opponent.

Kazuki- Well that's a handy ability.

Nexus- The next round just started.

Aelea and Icarion exchanged blows mid-air, flying in circles.

 **Aelea:1250**

 **Icarion:1150**

Shun- She better finish it now.

Shien- Why is that?

Shun- The longer the brawl the harder it is to finish it.

Kazuki- Besides two brawls in a day without rest can take a toll on both the bakugan and brawler. Just look.(he points)

The Audience noticed the shortness in Hoang's breathing and Aelea while in mid-air doing the same behavior.

Hoang- Slash Blow

 **Aelea:1550**

 **Icarion:1150**

Aelea crosses her wings across her chest and spins around much like before. Only this time Aelea un crosses one of her wings unleashing a transparent shockwave at her foe.

Cyrus-Genius Wing

 **Aelea:1250**

 **Icarion:1150**

Using his original wing Icarion sent of gust of wind at Aelea's attack. Compared to Cyber Wind it was much more lighter, but more precise as it made contact with the shockwave nullifying it.

Hoang- Gate card open. Uproot

Two thorny tendril shot out of the the corners of the gate card and wrapped around the waists of nearest bakugan. Icarion bellowed in pain from the thorns and tightness. On the other hand Aelea remained composed.

The audience reacted with mixed emotions sympathizing with the bakugan in battle.

Ingrid- That looks painful.

Cyrus- What is this?

Hoang- Uproot is a command card that pauses the battle temporarily until each of us declares an ability of the opposing bakugan. The named abilities cannot be used in the rest of the brawl.

Cyrus- I see. A double-edged sword.

Hoang- Name your poison. I choose Atmos Pressure.

The ability card appeared on Cyrus' bakumeter and thinner thorny tendrils wrapped over it dimming the color.

Cyrus- Then I choose Cross Blow

The same reaction happened to the ability on Hoang's end.

Shien- _Look's like she took my warning._

Flashback

After resolving matters concerning the brawl, Hoang was about to leave when Shien ran up to her grabbing his right shoulder. Hoang stopped and redirected her eyesight to Shien.

Shien- (whispers in her ear) Watch out for Atmos Pressure. It not only prevents you from using any abilities but immobilizes your bakugan.

Hoang nods after he's done and walks off.

Flashback ends

Shien- _I hope that was the right move._

The roots undid themselves. Icarion wobbled but remained standing. Aelea was not even shaken.

Icarion- Don't think I'm less of a threat without Atmos Pressure!

Aelea- Likewise.

The two took off engaging in aerial combat colliding into one another. The blows appeared equal regardless of power level. The various collision cause a stirring of winds below on the ground. Blowing through the plants and grasses, blasting through the trees. The Ventus brawlers remained unfazed focus on the battle and respective opponent. The audience however were not taking well to the wind. Ingrid had a hard time keeping the hair out of her face. June and Shien were using their arms to block the incoming drafts. The recruits' bakugan were trying to hang on with the incoming drafts.

Nexus(leaning in the opposite direction of the wind)- THESE DRAFTS ARE VERY POWERFUL.

Aerogan(leaning in the opposite direction of the wind)- NO JOKE, WHAT GAVE THAT AWAY!

Amazon(leaning in the opposite direction of the wind)- DITTO LEAPING MAN! (comically blown back on one foot)

Hoang- Cross Wind.

A loud beep came from Hoang's bakumeter with a screen projecting a yellow exclamation point in a circle.

 **Move invalid.**

 **Aelea:1250**

 **Icarion:1150**

Cyrus- Forgotten your own card already?

Icarion- Amateur move kid.

Aelea- Mistress.

June- What kind of move was that?

Amazon- It's pretty stupid to use an ability that can't be used.

Aerogan- Shut up! You don't know anything!

Amazon- You want to go Jumpy!

Aerogan- Yeah you spineless reptile!

Jaakor- If used in a certain combo it would not have be viewed as 'stupid'.

Amazon and Aerogan- Huh?

Shun- Hoang wouldn't make a move like that. Something really is wrong.

Cyrus- Blinding Slayer.

 **Aelea:850**

 **Icarion:1150**

In contrast to previous abilities the skies cleared only for harsh sunlight to light up the battlefield. Taking advantage of the weather Icarion flew up high with his back facing the sun and began to descend toward Aelea. The demi-goddess was blinded by the light as she tried to keep her eyes on her opponent. Icarion swooped down at Aelea in a one on one showdown. She cried glowing green, reverting back to ball form and stopped at Hoang's feet.

 **Hoang Lifeforce 40%**

Ingrid- So much for ending it.

Hoang(slowly picks Aelea up)- You alright?

Aelea- Forgive me. I wasn't strong enough.

Hoang- Don't be like that. It's my fault.

From the audience's perspective they see Hoang looking down at her hand holding Aelea in closed ball form. Her eyes were shaded over.

June- Something doesn't feel right.

Shun- You aren't wrong.

Cyrus- It's my turn now. Gate Card set. Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!

Icarion- This will finish it. Once and for all!

Hoang- Here we go Aelea. (Holds Aelea in left hand)

As Hoang takes her stance her arms shakes and her form was not sturdy. Her eyes were narrowed but appeared timid as opposed to confident.

Hoang- Baku-

Aelea- Mistress are you okay?

Hoang- I'm fine Aelea. Let's take this guy down.

Aelea- While I cannot tell you what to do, I do have to question your actions and well- being.

Hoang- Aelea, there is-

-What a brat!

A disembodied voice surprised everyone in attendance.

Amazon- Who said that!

Aerogan- Was it a ghost?

Shun- It couldn't be.

Kazuki- Don't say that ghosts don't exist.

-So much for Shun Kazami's little sister. More like little failure.(snarky laughter)

-Nothing but a carbon copy of her brother.

-But she isn't related that way, more like a copycat.

-Why not? All her successes link to him.

June- What's going on?

Kazuki- How about you kids enlighten us?

-She's nothing.

-A fraud, a fake. She's no warrior. She's just her brother's shadow.

Hoang released her hold and Aelea and dropped to her knees. She crunched up covering her ears and groan

-Some master, A big disappointment.

Ingrid- This freaking me out.

Shien- So much for an honorable warrior.

June- (rushes out onto the field) Hey Cyrus, cut the backtrack. None us of us need this!

Cyrus- It is not coming from me.

Icarion- This stick in the mud is boring, but he would NEVER sink so low.

June- Then where are the voices coming from?

Nexus- June look!

June and the others looked in Nexus' direction there was a green glow coming from Hoang's pocket. It was steadied and intenser than previous glows.

Hoang's voice- What do they know? All they see in me is Shun. I am not him. I was never him! Some people are just dumb.

June- What's going on?

Nexus- The sphere is reaction to Hoang's inner thoughts

Hoang's voice- They know NOTHING.

Hoang uncovered her ears slowly upon hearing her own voice.

Hoang's voice- Why don't they just be quiet!

Hoang- Stop. Please stop.

Shun- Hoang snap out of it!

Ingrid- That's not the not the only thing the sphere is affecting.(points to the sky)

Amazon- The sky is green and scary!

True enough to Amazon's description the sky in lit green, dark storm clouds covered the sky. Thunder boomed and lightning crackled. It was silent momentarily until huge gusts of winds blown through the area surrounding the Hoang.

Hoang's voice- What's wrong with living up to my full potential? Then get stronger instead of whining.

Aerogan- This is getting out of control!

Shien- No joke!

June- Nexus what is going on?

Nexus- It's likely the sphere is linked to Hoang, however it appears to have been connected so much it is in sync with her emotions.

Kazuki- That doesn't sound good.

June- It doesn't but we need to get to Hoang.

Shun attempts to walk toward her but the guts of winds surrounding her blew him back.

Kazuki- Kazami!(rushes over to help)

Jaakor- Shun are you okay?

Shun- I'll be fine.(rises back up with Kazuki providing support)

June- What just happened?

Nexus- Shun was just blown back.

Aerogan- He means why did it happen, egghead!

Nexus- The sphere connects to the holder's psyche, meaning their physical reality connects to their mental state.

Aerogan- Well that clears things up!

June- He means whatever Hoang is feeling is reflected in the real world. Her pushing Shun away reflects her inner thoughts. Didn't you hear.

Ingrid- Then how can we stop this crazy psychological storm?

Hoang- I just want it all to stop.

Shien looked at Hoang and begins to realize a connection. How Shun knew how to deal with him back in his brawl. Without a further thought he ran toward Hoang.

June and Ingrid- Shien!

Aerogan- Dude! What are you thinking?

Shien- I'm not. I'm doing.

Aerogan- You sir have balls of steal.

Shien- No I'm still scared.

Shien ran through what had been the area of blowback. Instead of being bounced off like a ball he walked through as though he was going through a blizzard. Once he went past it the area around Hoang was surprisingly calm, devoid of any air fluctuations. He came down to Hoang's side and knelt down.

Shien- Hey. It's not over.

Hoang slowly tilted her head to face the boy. She had a blank face tinged with fear. Her eyes were unfocused. She was breathing heavily, heaving instead of a normal breath.

Shien- Don't let what they get to you. You are not your brother.

The girl's body language calmed down the voices stopped and the winds dimmed down. Her facial features no longer showed as much fear as before.

Shien- Whatever those voices are saying I know are not true. I know enough from interacting with you that you are not what they say you are. But you're giving yourself a hard time to push yourself to be better to prove them wrong. Here's the thing in order to forgive and forget, you need to forgive yourself for whatever you've done.

For a moment the girl was silent closing her eyes contemplating Shien's advice. Hoang's eyes opened. Her expression brightened no longer showing fear but not necessarily happy, but grateful. She gave the boy a nod and rose back up with her bakugan in her hand. She pointed her head in the direction of the audience. Shien got the message giving her a thumbs up as he ran back.

June- What did you do man?

Shien- I talked.

June- About what?

Shien- Just watch the brawl.

Aelea- You okay mistress?

Hoang- Yes.

Aelea- You sound like you have a plan.

Hoang- I do. (she pulls her partner up in ball form to explain it)

Ingrid- What is she up to?

Amazon- I don't know but I hope it's a plan to win.

Jaakor- _Young one._

Icarion- Are you going to stall or brawl kid?

Hoang- (takes a deep breath and assumes her brawling stance) Bakugan brawl, baku-skyraider jump! To the skies Ventus Aelea!

 **Icarion:1150**

 **Aelea:1250**

Cyrus- Spark Tempest.

 **Icarion:1150**

 **Aelea:950**

While using his robotic arm in the same attacking form Icarion shot bolts at Aelea. The emi-goddess not surprised by this dodged them all and kept her distance until she found the moment to counterattack. Once she found an opening she aimed at his organic side. While her g-power was lower than Icarion the hit was enough to temporarily stun him.

Hoang- Moenia Foresight

 **Icarion:1150**

 **Aelea:950**

Aelea and Hoang- Oh Queen of the Heavens. Matriarch of the Olympians. To Greeks you are Hera, to Romans you are Juno, the warner. Guide us. May we see what man overlooks.

As both brawler and bakugan chanted in unison they raised their right arm. Much like Jovian Judgement dark clouds swirled above and pale lightning struck illuminating the gate card. While Everyone else saw a light show Hoang and Aelea saw the name of the gate card.

Hoang- _Enemy Freeze, huh? Glad I saw that coming._

Amazon- What does that ability do?

Ingrid- According to my program it reveals the name of the opponent's gate card, however-

Kazuki- She can only use two other abilities after using Moenia Foresight. Once those two are activated Aelea is shut off from any of her other abilities.

June- That is a pretty risky move.

Shien- She'll make it work. I know it.

June was shocked by his friend's confidence in someone he just met.

Shun- I agree.

Icarion- You certainly are persistent kid.

Aelea- And you are going down.

Bot combatants sparred on the ground with wings out. Attacking and guarding on almost equal ground. In terms of skills Aelea had the advantage and stronger form in contrast to Icarion.

Cyrus- _Impressive despite power level difference the two are matched. However._ Cyber Wind.

 **Icarion:1350**

 **Aelea:750**

Pushing his opponent off with his organic wing and his cybernetic unleashing a gust of charged winds.

Hoang- Minerva Tuition.

 **Icarion:1350**

 **Aelea:750**

Hoang and Aelea- Guided by the grey-eyed goddess. Pallas Athena of war. Minerva of mind. Guide us with your vast wisdom and knowledge. Keen sight and instinct.

Aelea glowed in a grey aura and evaded the attack by jumping over in a somersault.

Icarion- Seriously! This is getting annoying. (he howls, then charges at Aelea)

Aelea responds with her battle cry and matches her opponent's charge.

Amazon- I thought she was done for! But she's still going!

Nexus- That last ability had something to do with it.

Jaakor- Minerva Tuition makes it harder for an opponent to defeat Aelea.

Shun- They need to reach a power level difference between 100 and 500 gs.

Aerogan- Yeah. Not to mention it give her a bypass for another ability. I bet she planned that.

June- It looks like it. I wonder what that last ability will be.

Ingrid- Let's hope she uses it wisely.

Shien- _You can do this. Come on._

Cyrus- Air Sprint

 **Icarion:1350**

 **Aelea:750**

A gust of wind surged around the cyborg. Icarion's movement became faster as he matched Aelea's blows and landed his own.

Icarion- Come on Cyrus! We need to end this!

Cyrus- Your power level is too high. Just be patient with me.

Icarion growled.

Hoang- Aerostriker

 **Icarion:950**

 **Aelea:750**

With her arm extended out

Ingrid- That's a brain dead move!

Amazon- Meaning?

Aerogan- Don't you remember what Shun said? So long as the difference in power levels is not between 100 and 500 gs Minerva Tuition prevents Aelea from being knocked out of battle!

Nexus- Aelea will no longer have that immunity.

Cyrus- Sky Impact

 **Icarion:950**

 **Aelea:750**

Icarion flew up high and cried out in pride as a fiery green aura enveloped him. His eyes glowed red and he flew, honing on Aelea with the ferocity of an angry bull, which was more than accurate as he charged recklessly in various directions. Aelea dodged successfully but her movements grew slower and less energized.

Icarion- You're finished kid!

Contrary to Icarion's comment Aelea resumed dodging regardless of her state.

Cyrus- Sky Impact can't be nullified once activated. Do not think that dodging will make it better. I am impressed by your partner's stamina and endurance, but unless you have a better move it's over.

Kazuki- Do something Hoang!

Shun looked on making a fist with his right hand. The others watched in suspense, hoping for a move.

Cyrus- Gate-

Hoang- Favonius Gale.

 **Icarion:950**

 **Aelea:750**

A golden staff with what looked like a compass rose at the top appeared before Aelea in an arms reach. The rose had eight points, four longer and with rectangular shafts, the others shorter and triangular attached to a ring, arranged alternately. The longer in a cross-like arrangement. The shorter in an x formation. There was and inner ring attach to the outer with segmants in an x shape. In between the segments were four different colored spheres. A blue one under the shaft pointing up. A brown one to right of the shaft pointing left. A red one above the shaft point down. And finally a green one left of the shaft pointing right. In the center of the inner ring was a clear, transparent sphere one and half the size of the colored spheres connected with segments pointing in the same direction as the longer shafts. After it materialized Aelea immediately grabbed it with her right hand and raised it up to the sky.

Hoang and Aelea- I beseech thee. Zephyros in Greek, Favonius of Rome. Lord of the west winds, of spring. With your life giving breath calm the earth and aid us against a wild foe.

As they chanted the brown sphere lit up and the light traveled up the corresponding segment to the clear sphere which began to glow brown as well. Right after the chant started Aelea threw the staff down, planting it in the field at a slight angle. Once it was plant brown colored winds spread out over the battlefield. Compared to the other wind attacks it was much more peaceful and temperate. The audience was captivated by this. It even surprised them when suddenly the area where the gate card was gave birth to life. Native plants sprouted all over started as glowing brown shoots to full grown and green.

June- Check it out!

Kazuki- Who knew wind power could be refreshing?

Jaakor- This ability. I've never seen her use it before.

Shun- It's not Ventus.

Aerogan- Wait- what now?

Amazon- The ninja's right. It's not Ventus.

Ingrid- It's Subterra. The ability is subterra. (astonished)According to my program the ability is registered as Subterra and is unique to Ventus Aelea. The effect of all abilities are nullified and get this prevent the gate card from opening.

June- That's why Moenia Insight and Minerva Tuition were used.

Nexus- The first one was used to see the gate card, to know what she would be facing. The second was for using that very ability.

Shien- Way to go.

Shun- But she still had Icarion to deal with especially with Sky Impact.

Icarion- You may have saved your bakugan from her own abilities, but that doesn't stop me!

Hoang-Consecutive: Aurea Mist + Nebulous Copy.

 **Icarion:1150**

 **Aelea:1250**

Aelea let out a cry as water vapor molecules began to condense as the temperature dropped. The battlefield was covered with thick pale green mist.

Icarion- Huh? What's happening?

Cyrus- The mist. Be careful Icarion!

Icarion- I'll get her for this! Where is she?

A figure loomed over the disoriented Icarion. Out of the corner of his robotic eye Icarion using his robotic half slashed the figure. He cut through the figure like shaving cream. The figure revealed to be merely a cloud resembling a humanoid bakugan.

Icarion- A substitute huh? Who knew you were a ninja?

Aelea- Far from it.

Icarion- Huh?

Immediately after commenting Icarion was struck from his organic side with tremendous force pushing him out of the mist and onto the ground. When Icarion began stirring from the attack, Aelea came walking out of the mist with a green light growing and stretching out to the side. Later transforming into her wings.

Icarion- You!

Aelea- Yes me.

Icarion- I will not go down!

Upon catching sight of Aelea, Icarion rose up charging with his cybernetic claw out on foot.

Cyrus- Spark Tempest

 **Icarion:1150**

 **Aelea:950**

Aelea continued walking toward Icarion. When he was about to attack her with his claw, but her left wing blocked the attack and turned metalic just before the hand made contact. The electricity pulsed through her wings, down her back and legs, then into the ground. Using her wing again Aelea pushed Icarion's cybernetic arm simultaneously with her left arm underneath and punched with her right arm. The two ventus bakugan exchanged combative blows, but something interesting was going on. Icarion was fighting similarly to a boxer and an animal, however the fighting forms and stances Aelea was taking were martial art forms, eastern-style fighting.

Aerogan- Amazing!

June- Is Aelea doing kung fu?

Kazuki- Not quite. Hodaka Academy offer a variety of classes in various martial art disciplines from karate, taekwondo, judo, etc. They even have specific dance classes that involve fighting forms, but nevertheless Aelea is doing more than just 'kung fu' as you put it.

While talking Icarion was groaning in pain. The cyborg was on his right knee, gripping his left arm. Aelea was still standing in a fighting stance with her fingers on both hand hooked and spread out.(think of the 'gentle fist style of fighting" from _Naruto_ )

Icarion- How are you doing this? You're no ninja! My power level is higher than your's. You have no defensive abilities active. Why?

Aelea- (returns to a neutral stance) I am no ninja, but a warrior with adaptive mind. Having been in many fights numbers do not always dictate the outcome of battle. It takes more than physical abilities to persist in combat. But will power as well. I have learned that from my time on New Vestroia and here on Earth.

Icarion- Impossible.(tries to stand but strains back down)

Aelea- What you are feeling is the effects of pressing pressure points. Although you are a bakugan, your nervous system is no different to one of a human.

Cyrus- Impressive. I have never seen Icarion in a position like this. Even with human conditions of emotional instability.

Hoang- I'd focus on the battle if I were you.

Cyrus- Right you are. But I believe it is your move.

Hoang- And the last.

Just as Hoang made her last remark, the Ventus Core Sphere glowed. Hoang fished it out her pocket and brought it front with her left hand. Her bakumeter projected an ability card that was different than the standard however unlike previous "miracle" abilities this ability card looked like a darker version of them.

Hoang- What's this? It's not one of your abilities.

Aelea- It doesn't look like it.

Cyrus- _Could this be a Miracle Ability? No. It appears darker._

Shien- It's a Miracle Ability. It's when the sphere links up to both yourself and your bakugan.

Nexus- I do not think that is-

Shien- Use it!

Hoang- I'm pretty sure a 'Miracle Ability' shouldn't sound so bleak. What do you think Aelea?

Aelea- I'd say it made itself apparent to us now. I trust you know what to do.

Hoang- If you say so. Disaster: Final Tempest.

 **Icarion:850**

 **Aelea:1000**

The audience recruit- Disaster?

Suddenly there was eerie silence on the field. There was great tension in the air. So much so that no one dared to move from their current spot. Then storm clouds crept over head blocking out the sun. Green winds in the form of a funnel spiraled down onto the battlefield surrounding the Ventus bakugan bringing the clouds down with them. The wind speeds and power was even stronger that it could be felt through the entire province. Bolts of lightning struck near the battlefield close to where the ventus brawlers are and thunder echoed throughout the area.

Cyrus- Icarion!

Hoang- Aelea!

The spectators gripped onto a sturdy branch or trunk of a tree to stabilize themselves. Ingrid was holding onto a branch with her right hand while holding her laptop with her left.

June- This does not seem miraculous.

Kazuki- What gave that away? When she said disaster or the fact that we are in the midst of one?

Aerogan- I can't hang on Shien!(grunts)

Shien- Then go into my pocket and stay there until it is safe.

June- In fact all the bakugan should pop back into their brawler's pocket.

Nexus- Right.

All the bakugan with spectators closed up into a ball and popped into their respective brawler's pocket.

Ingrid- Meanwhile what is going on with Aelea and Icarion?

June- What does the program say?

Ingrid- Why do you think I am asking?

June- I mean maybe it could give a hint on what's happening.

Ingrid- All I can see is that both Aelea and Icarion are one the field with power levels of 1000gs and 850gs respectively.

Shien- It looks like Hoang's going to win it.

Shun- If she doesn't take the forest and us down with it.

Meanwhile in the eye of the funnel Icarion recovered from his previous injuries and Aelea is nowhere to be seen.

Icarion- Where are you?(looking around frantically). You don't have anywhere to hide!

Aelea- I am not hiding. I am everywhere.

Icarion- Don't be ridiculous.

Aelea- I am far more truthful than you believe

Icarion turns around seeing Aelea. He than punches her with his left arm but it went through her. Icarion stumbled through the illusion. The cyborg cried out. He turned around to only see more Aeleas surrounding him. Even through his robotic eye he could not see where the real Aelea is.

Icarion- SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!

Aelea- You call me a coward? Choose your words more carefully if I were you.

Icarion- Why?(suddenly frightened)

Aelea- In the famous words of my current sensei: BEGONE, EVIL SCUM!

From outside Icarion scream could be heard. As lightning flashed silhouettes showing Aelea attacking Icarion could be seen through the funnel like a puppetshow. When the flashes stopped the funnel began to dissipate to reveal a defeated Icarion on the ground face down and Aelea towering over him. Looking down at her opponent.

Cyrus- I admit defeat. (looks down)

Icarion reverted back to ball form at Cyrus' feet.

Aelea- Like Icarus you flew too close to the sun Icarion. (she turned to face her partner)

Aelea reverted to ball form returning to Hoang's hand.

 **Cyrus Lifeforce 0%**

 **Battle over. Winner: Hoang Lin.**

The spectators raced over to her.

Shien- You did it!

June- Way to go Ninja Girl!

Kazuki- You had to have us in suspense kid.

Hoang- Well, you never know how a battle truly goes until you are in it.

Icarion- Oo. I can't believe it!

Cyrus- Hush now Icarion. (picks up partner then flicks something in Hoang's general direction) They have not won the war yet.

At the same time Cyrus began to warp out, Hoang began to tip over. Almost falling on her back until Shien raced up and caught her in his arms.

Shien- Gotcha. Wow. That's weird.

June- What?

Shien- She's lighter than I thought

Kazuki- Let's get her back to the school.

Shun- (walks over to Shien) I'll take her. (He gathered Hoang in his arms bridal style)

Ingrid- You know most girls would purposely faint to be in his arms.

Aerogan- Except that was for reals not attention.

When Icarion returned to headquarters he headed straight to Farens. Noticing this Priam approached him.

Priam- So what happened to the brave, noble warrior, failed?

Cyrus- Yes, however I had a back up plan in reserve.

Cyrus quickened his pace.

Back on Earth, the recruits with Shun are in the nurse's office. Shun is in some other room with an elder woman who is berating him in a mixed dialect of japanese and english.

Ingrid- I wonder what is she saying?

Shien- She's basically scolding him for not being a better brother, being irresponsible, 'young men these days' and a couple of bad words that I am not translating.

Amazon- You understand all of that?

Aerogan- Of course he does. He's half-japanese.

June- Well, I hope Hoang wakes up soon and whatever is going on over there settles down.

Nexus- Yes. There is much to go on.

Shun exited the room and walked over to the recruit with Aelea and Jaakor accompanying him. Shun had his eyes closed walking in. When he came in front of the recruits he opened them.

Shun- (mutters) Man, Zora really knows how to lay it on. (say in normal voice)Hoang's going to be fine. There weren't any major injuries. According to Nurse Zora, it was a case of stress, fatigue and anxiety. She need some time to rest. A day's rest tops.

June- Well, that's good.

Shun nods.

Amazon- I have a question.

Aerogan- What now?

Amazon- You, nike girl!

Aelea- Me?

Amazon- Tell me. How did you use that 'favorite gale' thing?

Aelea- Favonius Gale, actually. And I believe the answer is simple. It was my ability, only a matter of when to play it.

Amazon- Not that! That wasn't a Ventus ability and you used it without any attribute changes.

June- Yeah, I thought something was off about that.

Jaakor- Aelea.

Aelea- It's a long story, but worth telling-hm?

Moans were heard coming from Hoang's cot. The recruits and Shun headed over there. Hoang slowly stirs up. She opens her eyes and slowly rises. She rubs her forehead. With her eyes front she looks her audience, Shun and the recruits.

Hoang- What?

Aelea- Mistress! (hovers over to her partner) It's good to see you awake.

Hoang- (gently smiles) Good to see you Aelea. (holds her right hand out and takes her partner. She gently holds her close to her right cheek, then brings her arm out to a foot of distance)

Shun- How are you feeling?

Hoang- (groans) Exhausted, but I'll managed. (looks up to Shun, then down dejectedly)

Aelea- I believe it is time for an explanation.

Hoang looks up at the clock at the wall then the pills and glass of water at the side of the bed. She placed Aelea on the side table. She grabs the pills in one hand the the glass in the other. She takes the pills and then drank the water until the glass was empty.

Hoang- You see.(ponytail begins to drop)Ah. Hold on for-(begins to reach back to fix it, but Shun comes over behind to fix it) Shun, I'm exhausted not helpless(tries to slap his hands away)

June- He was worried about you. Let him be brotherly for now. Just tell us what happened.

Hoang-(retracts her hand and places them in front of her) Alright. Even before I had the sphere, I was having a hard time, especially when Shun took temporary leave. I was challenged by the numerous students. There was hardly a single day I went without brawling. For a while I enjoyed the thrill, but the battles began to lose meaning to me. Whether it was countless victories or simply lost merit. In one battle I decided to change up the usual way I brawled with an ability card that I had never used in battle. I won the the brawl, but then that's when the rumors started.

June- About you cheating?

Hoang- It started with having a unique bakugan, but I reasoned I was trying to draw out her potential. Then, well, with rumors it spiraled out of control.

Shien- Well that could have been worse.

Hoang- Then when the sphere came in things went chaotic. When I went to retire in my room I felt something strange. Like I needed to be somewhere. Something is happening. I looked out of a window and saw what I thought was a green shooting star-

Shun tapped Hoang on her shoulder. Hoang looks up. He points to the back of his head. Hoang registers his gesture gently patting the back of her head, then fishes for her compact mirror to check her reflection. Hoang nods in his direction then resumes her story.

Hoang- I noticed something different about it. It was falling somewhere in the forest. So I then decided to sneak out to see it.

Ingrid- And when you did you bonded to the sphere and the box disappeared.

Hoang- Bond?

June- The spheres choose whomever is best to wield them. And you with Aelea are the chosen few.

Hoang- I didn't know being chosen involved-hearing things.

Shien- What do you mean?

Hoang- After that episode I carried the sphere with me at all times. Somehow it felt unsafe to leave it in the dorms. But during my brawls I began to hear voices and just when I was in the moment. That was when my losing streak began. I was more traumatized by the voices than my loses.

Shien- What were those voices saying?

Hoang- Some were just repetitions of whatever rumors the other students conjured up. The others...I don't know. I don't recognize them.

June- Hey Nexus what's that about?

Nexus- Not sure. Perhaps Hoang's inner turmoil lead to the sphere only connecting to a part of her and had lead to amplifications of her inner self.

Amazon- Well that's a bit to take in.

Shun- Hoang, did you tell anyone about this?

Hoang- Not really.

Aelea- She and I did.

Jaakor- You know you can talk to me and Shun about anything should you need it.

Shun- Jaakor's right. Your my sister Hoang. I'd gladly talk to you if you need it.

Hoang- I know but I didn't know who to turn to or if I should. When I saw you teaching a bunch of kids on how to brawl you seemed so-fulfilled that I didn't want to ruin it. So I tried to deal with it myself. What a great decision that was.

Ingrid- Sure.

Shien- At least you know better now.

Hoang- Speaking of knowing better, didn't you say that last ability was a Miracle ability?

Shien- I thought it was.

June- Dude you had a rendition about this yesterday.

Shien- Well a lot happened yesterday.

June- Which you didn't tell me about.

Shien- I don't always have to tell you everything.

June- I'm your friend and roommate. It's my job to worry about you.

Shien- Not when my job involves cleaning up your messes.

June- Since when?

The boys continued to argue until Hoang intervened.

Hoang- Listen, I don't think I should be involved in whatever these sphere are all about.(feels around her pockets and saw the sphere on the bedside table. Grabs it and presents it to June) I have enough on my plate as is and-well seeing how I handled it…(begins to move it toward June but he stops it with his hand)

June- We didn't just came for the sphere but also to find the brawler and bakugan it connected to. Besides it chose you and we just seen you battle. Not to mention I trust my best bud's judgement(gestures to his pal behind him) and you seem to be totally legit.(fishes from his pocket one of the empty watches and begins to initialize it placing the sphere in it. Once it was set he gives the sphere back to her with the watch) I know it seems like there is no choice, but I want you to choose out of your own free will.

Hoang- You sure have a lot of belief in me. For someone who you just met.

June- Don't sweat it. Although I have question though.

Hoang- Spill.

June- Amazon asked this earlier but seriously how did Aelea used that ability back there? Favonius Gale?

Hoang- Aelea has an affinity with the directional/seasonal winds similar to Aeolus in mythology.

June- The king of winds!

Hoang- Yeah, how did you know…

June- I am hooked on these book series written by Rick Riordan.

Shien- More like obsessed.(mutters only to be nudged in the gut by his friend's elbow) Ow.

June- Anyways could you explain it a little more in depth.

Hoang- (looks to Aelea who nods in response) Favonius otherwise known as Zephyrus in greek mythology is the god of the West Wind and is associated with spring. Because spring is associated with giving birth to life, it would make sense the ability to have Subterra characteristics.

Aerogan- Which explains the plant phenomenon on the field.

Hoang- Yeah.

Shun- I didn't even know Aelea could do that.

Jaakor- Neither did I.

Shien- Was that the ability that led up to the cheating rumor?

Hoang- No, it was another ability of the category.

Aelea- Through two other abilities I can access the power of two other attributes.

Amazon- All of that without an attribute change? Isn't that cheating?

Aelea- All abilities and skills are not without weakness. I can only use these abilities separately and once per brawl. Also what about you can't you change your attribute to all others?

Amazon- Well…(sweat radiates) Point taken.(slumps)

Hoang- I learned about it when I first scanned her. I saw that these abilities did not register as Ventus so I decided not to use them to not create any media uproars unless necessary.

Ingrid- A power like that should be illegal.

June- Then what about Amazon's attribute changes?

Shien- I can see why someone would find it unfair. But it's Aelea's ability and it's up to you on how to use it right?

Shun- Correct. But right now young one you should get some rest, as should all of you.

June- Yeah.(yawns) We really need to get some shut eye.

Ingrid- I call Kato to come over-

June and Shien- No!

Ingrid- But-

June- Why waste a perfectly good night on a drive besides it's more environmentally friendly and healthy.

Shien- Yeah.

Shun- I better go with you all then.(looks up at Hoang) Get some sleep.

Hoang nods in response as she watches her brother along with the recruits leave the room. As some time passed the room was no longer lit by artificial night but the celestial bodies in the sky. Hoang is lying down face up. While still holding the watch, she begins to inspect it at various angles.

Aelea- Mistress?

Hoang- Yes?

Aelea- What do you think about June Chase's proposal? You certainly seem to be deep in thought.

Hoang- I know, but I can't help but think about how it could be dangerous, but worth while.

Aelea- I trust you will make the right choice. While it is natural to fear the unknown it is not knowing that creates a curiosity to explore the unknown.

Hoang- Right.

Aelea- I'll follow you anywhere you know.

Hoang- Of course.(flashes of June and Shien interacting and Ingrid appeared in Hoang's mind as she closed her eyes. Her eyes opened back up) I think I'll take the leap.

Aelea- As will I.

* * *

 **Final Tempest- Opponent lose 100gs for every nullified user's abilities and user gains 50gs for every nullified opponent's abilities.**

 **So how was it? This maybe how I will do my stories from now on. While you are waiting there are many interesting fanfics out there. Has anyone heard of Invasion Core? It's a fanfic by Switch-On-97 about the next generation of brawlers(not descended from original Battle Brawlers). It's getting really epic introducing a more radical concept of the relation between bakugan and brawler. I am no endorsed by him or have been asked to do so but check it out!**

 **As usual Review, comments, follow and PM as you please, but be respectful**

 **Next episode: Girls of a Feather(?)**


End file.
